Dreams
by Annalisa Yoru
Summary: Ash is the Pokemon Master, Dawn is his girl friend. What happens when Ash and friends run into the past Pokemon Master and how does Ash and Gary know her? What happens when Giovanni and his son get into this? And how did Ash get Houndour ears! sequel's up
1. The home coming

Dreams

Chapter one

The home coming

"(Screaming)"

"Ash this is all your fault!" Shouts Dawn

An Ursaring follows not too far behind

"Pika!"

"(Roar)"

"You wanted to take the shortcut!" Ash replied then he tripped over a rock and falls face first on the ground

"Ash!" Calls Brock

"Pikapi!"

Ash turns over on his back and faces Ursaring, who's standing over him.

"Pika"

Ursaring picks Ash up and then sets him down on his feet

"(Blink)"

"Uh…"

"(Laughing)"

Ursaring laughs as it holds its sides

"(Thundering of hoofs)"

Ursaring stops laughing and then looks down the road

"What's that?" Dawn starts then a Rapidash stops a few feet away from Ash

On Rapidash is a girl, seventeen or eighteen , dressed in black jeans, a somewhat tight sliver tee shirt and a black jean jacket.

"Ursaring, didn't I tell you to wait." She starts then jumped off Rapidash and landed next to Ursaring

Ursaring grins then points to Ash.

"…Ash?" she asks then an Umbreon sits down next to her

"Ann!?"

"Long time no see…So, how's it been Mister Ash Ketchum, the new Pokemon master?" Ann asked once she returned Ursaring

"I should ask you that…after all I did take your job and title." Ash teased then Pikachu starts to laugh

"I ain't out of a job yet Ketchum…The Kanto League offered me a job.' Ann replied once Pikachu stopped laughing

"Really?" asks Dawn

"I haven't taken it yet; there are a few things I have to clear up with the family first." Ann said then returned Rapidash

"…Does this job have anything to do with Team Rocket and Giovanni?" asks Brock

"One could say that…after all that man does need to pay for his sins against Pokemon and Man." Ann replied then a black Mustang pulled over and its driver, a young man with brown hair dressed in blue jeans, black tee, and a lab coat, steps out

"Well…look who the Meowth dragged in……Annalisa M. Carvanha…I thought you'd be in Hoenn by now." He chuckled then Ann scowls at him

"Hello to you too Oak." Ann said then Gary smiles at her

Gary Oak wasn't just known as the second best Professor in Kanto but was also Kanto's most wanted Bachelor.

Girls flocked to see if **they** had a chance of claiming his love, up to date he had and dumped one too many girlfriends…Only god knew if he didn't have sex with those girls, but his grandfather thought other wise.

As for Ann, she was once known as the **only** girl in Pallet that didn't want to date him, and that made him try to impress her even more.

A year ago they went on a few dates and after a while _**she**_ dumped _**him**_.

"Aw…C'mon, I'm at least trying to act nice." Gary teased and Ann continued to glare at him

"Nice? Don't even try Oak…I've read about the **others**." Ann said then she and Umbreon start to walk down the road

"Annalisa, c'mon…" Gary starts then Ann turns to face him

"Sorry for leaving so soon…Ash, Dawn, Brock, Gary…Good bye." Ann said then she releases Salamence and then climbs on him, and then Salamence flies to Pallet

"Sis!"

Rene flings herself at Ann and hugs her.

"Welcome home sis." Rene said then Ann sets her backpack down by the stairs

"Thanks…I brought you a gift Re" Ann said then pulled a silver Pokeball out of her pocket

Ann gives the Pokeball to Rene and an Eevee pops out of the ball.

"Thank you…my very own Pokemon." Rene said then hugged her sister again

"You still have to wait four years till you can be a official Pokemon Trainer…but I think that I might as well give you a starter Pokemon that you like." Ann said then Eevee jumps into Rene arms

"Hi Snowfire…Do you want to be my Pokemon?" Rene asks the little Pokemon and she nods her head

"You're great at thinking of names for the Pokemon." Ann said then the phone rings

"Hello"

"_Hello Ann, I heard from Gary and Ash that you came home." _Said Prof Oak

"Yep, I'm back…I'll be stay here for a few months." Ann replied then sat down on the couch

"_We're having a dinner tonight and I was wondering if you'd come. It's a celebration for Ash."_ Prof Oak said then Umbreon jumps on the open seat next to Ann

"Sure, do you want me to bring anything?" Ann asked then she looks at the clock

"_If it's not too much to ask…you could bring lemonade and chips."_ Starts Prof Oak

"Ok, what time do you want me there?" Ann asks then she stands up and pulls her wallet out of her backpack

"_Does 5:30 sound good?"_ asks Prof Oak

"Ok then…I'll see you guys then." Ann replied then hung up the phone

"Bre?"

Ann looks at the clock and sees she only has an hour before she has to be at the party.

"Ready to go shopping Umbreon?" Ann asks then she puts her wallet in her pocket and then walks to the door

"Sis, where are you going?" Rene asks then Snowfire licks her hand

"I'll be back in a little while…Prof Oak asked me to get some things for the party tonight at the lab." Ann replied then Rene nods

"Should I get our fancy clothes?" Rene asked then Ann opened the door

"I don't think it's a fancy party…but if you want to wear that dress I don't mind." Ann said then closed the door behind her and the she and Umbreon walk down the dirt path to the paved street

Gary stares at the meat section muttering about why Gramps had to choose him to get the 'main course.'

Gary gets his cell phone out of his pocket and calls the lab.

"_What now Gary?"_ Tracy asked, a bit tired of Gary calling with the same question every time in the past ten minutes

"Get the meat…What kind? This store has enough to fill a thousand Snorlax." Gary muttered then looks at the freezer again

"_Don't fuse at me mister __**I'm too good for shopping**__…just get something that actually looks like food."_ Tracy said then he hung the phone up

"Big help that was." Gary growls then starts reading the different types of meat trying to find something good

Umbreon and Ann looks at the chips and then start filling the shopping cart with seven kinds of chips, sour cream, honey barbecue, baked, tomato, cheese, and a low fat regular.

"I think that should do it…now for the lemonade, c'mon Umbreon we'll get the frozen ones." Ann said then she and Umbreon make their way to the frozen foods

"Why couldn't Gramps ask me to just get the desserts?" Gary groans then he decided on a package of hamburgers and chicken

"Bre?"

Ann and Umbreon turn the corner and then Ann and Gary look at each other shocked.

"So, Prof Oak put you to work." Ann muttered then pulled over to the side of the lisle

"And you got the easy job…Gramps wants me to get the meat and the deserts." Gary groans then Ann looks at the hamburgers

"Gary, I don't think you'd want those." Ann said then pointed to the package of one hundred hamburger patties

"And why wouldn't I?" Gary asked trying to sound a bit upset that a girl was correcting him

"Read the label…Hot and spicy, pepper jack flavored." Ann said then scraped the ice off the label and showed Gary

"(Sweat drop)…I guess I should have looked at that closer." Gary said then Ann put the package back in the freezer and pulled out a package on unflavored hamburger patties, one hundred count

"I bought the same brand a few years back…so I know that they're a bit too spicy for even a Pokemon that likes their food red hot and spicy." Ann said then handed Gary the package

"Thanks…I own ya one." Gary said then put the package in his shopping cart

"You can help me by getting the lemonade." Ann replied then she and Gary walk over to another freezer that had one too many flavors of Lemonade, limes and lemons, strawberry lemon, kiwi-strawberry lemon, raspberry lemon, the types went on and on

"And I thought the meat was tough." Gary said then Ann reads the types over and Umbreon does the same

"Gary, do you know how many people are coming tonight?" Ann asks then reads the prices of the different kinds

"Close to fifty." Gary replied then Ann looks in her wallet

"Each package can serve ten, and at a dollar a piece…ten of two types is what I can buy at the moment." Ann said then put her wallet in her pocket

"I thought you were the second richest person in Pallet" starts Gary

"That doesn't give me the right to have my money to run out of my hand like sand." Ann replied then she gets ten jars of frozen Raspberry Lemon and normal lemonade

"Could I ask for a favor?" Gary asked then Ann sets the jars in her cart

"It depends on what kind of favor." Ann replied then turned to face Gary

"Could you help me chose the desserts? Gramps gave a list on what I need to pick up but it only lists flavors." Gary said then Ann nods

"Ok, but you have to give me a ride." Ann said then she and Gary walk to the baked goods

"Something lemon, chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla." Gary said as he read the list

"And is this cakes or cookies?" Ann asks then Gary folds the list

"Everything's cakes and then chocolate chip cookies." Gary replied then Ann starts looking at German chocolate cakes

"How much to you have?" Ann asks then Gary looks in his wallet

"…A thousand but that's it." Gary said then shoved his wallet in his back pocket

"Go look at the lemon cakes; I'll be there in a sec." Ann said then picked up two German chocolate cakes and placed them carefully in the cart

"This is impossible." Gary muttered then pulled his cell phone out 'again'

"_Gary you are indeed a royal pain in the butt…What is it this time?"_ Tracy groaned on the other end

"What did Gramps mean lemon cake?" Gary asks as he and Ann look at frosted, glazed, and normal lemon cakes

"_It means get a lemon cake…what else would it mean?"_ asked Tracy

"We're trying our best…Even Ann can't figure out which stinking cake to get." Gary cursed, starting to get a _**bit**_ ticked off

"……_Don't ask me…I don't know this stuff…… (Sigh)…just get one of each."_ Tracy replied then he heard Gary almost drop the cell phone

"Do you know how much money that will cost me?!" Gary yelled in the phone

"_Quit whining…You're the third richest person in Pallet…after all you did say you have Ann there helping to choose the cakes, ask for a loan."_ Tracy teased then he hung the phone up before Gary could respond

"I'm guessing that didn't work." Ann said then reads the cost of each cake

"Tracy is going to get a piece of my mind when I get back." Gary growls then puts his cell phone back in his pocket

"We'll have to get two of the three kinds…it won't cost that much……only around twenty or thirty." Ann replied then placed four of the cakes in Gary's cart, since her cart could only fit four cakes with the chips and the jars of lemonade

Gary looks at the strawberry cakes and saw that it wasn't going to be that hard with them…Only two types, normal and strawberry chip. And since he knew that not very many people he knew liked the chip he got three normal and then followed Ann to get a vanilla cake, a frosted one

"Ok, all of these are the same…that's easy." Gary said relieved

"We'll get three and then we can checkout." Ann said then she puts one in her cart and Gary puts two in his

"This should do it." Gary said then he and Ann head for the checkout and got in the same line

"Ann, I'll pay for this." Gary said then Ann shakes her head

"Prof Oak asked me to get the chips and the lemonade, besides; you'll need your money with the bill that you'll run up." Ann replied then helped Gary get the cakes on the conveyer belt

"Yes, but I am needing to use your cart to get them to my car." Gary added then Ann sighed

"Ok, I'll pay the bill and you can pay me back later." Ann said then Gary looked at her shocked

"You don't have to." Starts Gary

"It's the least I can do, you are giving me a ride home and to the party." Ann said then pulled out her wallet

"I don't need help…I can pay the bill without help." Gary said then Ann sighed

"I know…but I do own ya a few." Ann replied then Gary gave into the request

"Ok, but don't tell Gramps." Gary said then Ann nodded and the line moved

"Hi Ann, I heard you came home." The clerk, Lauren, said as she rung the items up

"Yeah, I got back today." Ann replied then Lauren saw who she was with

"What'd you have to do this time Oak? Beg?" Lauren said, not very happy that she was talking to who she thought was the biggest jerk in Pallet

"I'm not dating anyone at the moment…My job is more important at the moment." Gary replied then loaded the bags in the carts

"120 is the amount.' Lauren said then Ann hands over the money and then Lauren gives her the change

"See ya later." Ann said then she and Gary start to walk for the doors

"Keep an eye on that one Ann…He might get broken in for you!" Lauren teases then returns to her job

"I guess you've become Kanto's most Wanted Bachelor and Pallet's biggest sucker." Ann said then sat down in Gary's nice black Mustang

"Very funny…and what about you? How's you're dating life?" Gary asked then Ann blushes

Gary pulls out of the parking space and then the car heads for the street.

"I don't really pay that much attention to a love life…I'm more into following my passion and making my dreams come true." Ann replied as Gary drives down the street she lives on

"And that is?" Gary asked then turned the fan down

"Music has always been my passion…Singing the most." Ann replied then Gary pulls in her driveway

"You should sing for us sometime." Gary said then Ann opens the door

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Ann said then walked into the house

"All ready Re?" Ann asked then her little sister and Snowfire run down the stairs, Rene in a plain red dress with a red ribbon in her hair and a matching bow on Snowfire's collar

"Yep, and I got that really pretty dress all ready for you." Rene said then Snowfire nods

"Ok, Gary's waiting outside, he's going to drive us…Tell him I'll be right out." Ann call as she walked into her room

Gary looks at his watch and sees that he has ten minutes before they needed to get there.

"Are you sure Ann said 'right' out?" Gary asked as Rene pets Snowfire

"She's just changing…it won't take more then three minutes." Rene replied then the door opens and Ann walks out, locks it and hops in the car

Ann's wearing a nice, but plain, silver dress and a blue jean jacket.

Her eyes glittered from a light blue eye shadow, and her lips shimmered from a deep red lipstick.

Gary himself look quite plain in his tie-less (And jacket-less) tux.

"Sorry if I took too long." Ann replied then she puts on the seatbelt and Gary pulls out of the driveway

"Bre"

Umbreon smiles at the reaction Gary gave Ann and then winked at her trainer.

"Where is he?"

Prof Oak looks out the window hoping he'd see Gary's black Mustang in the driveway.

"He might be giving Ann a ride." Dawn said then Ash fell over laughing and Pikachu does the same

"Gary wants to be Ann's boyfriend and the whole town knows that. And Annalisa isn't one for love as far as I know." Ash laughed then he sees his mother's scolding look in her eye, because it took her a long time to iron his tux, he gets up and stops laughing

"O my god" Tracy mutter once he saw Gary's car pull in the driveway

"What? Is Gary back?" asks Ash

"More then that…Gary got a date; and guess who it is." Tracy said then Ash looks out the window

"How did that jerk get her for a date?" Ash mutters after he saw Ann in the car and once she stepped out of the car he and Tracy almost fell over in shock

"And how did he talk her into wearing a dress?!" they both said then they had to duck before Ann caught sight of them

Ann and Rene helps Gary carry the food in and Alakazam helps with the rest.

"Here they are gramps…the meat and the cakes." Gary said then Alakazam sets the last few bags down on the table

"Here's the chips, and the lemonade." Ann said then she returns Alakazam

"Thank you for going on the shopping trip…I know my grandson is impossible when it comes to food shopping." Prof Oak said then Brock takes the bags to the kitchen

"It was kinda nice…I at least got a ride for helping Gary make up his mind." Ann said then Delia walks into the room

"O my…Ann you look beautiful in that dress." Delia said then everyone looks at her

"Thanks" Ann said then Snowfire jumps out of Rene arms and lands on the ground

"How in the world did you get her to look like that?" Ash asks Gary then he scoffed

"I didn't do that… (Sigh)… Why do I feel like I'm being dragged into this?" Gary mutters as he looks over at Ann

"Is that the old Gary Oak coming back?" Ash asks, teasing Gary about his jerk self

"…She does look real hot in that." Gary admitted then Ash shakes his head

"You aren't going to win her over like that…You have to be kind, gentle, and show a bit of respect to win a woman's heart…that's how I got to Dawn." Ash said then Gary sighs

"Asking her to go out on a date with me would be a joke…Ann's no where near wanting a _**love**_ life, and even if I try to ask her there's the chance I'll get something broken, torn, or bloody." Gary replied as he watches Ann walk into the library

"Ann is a tom boy at heart…but she is slowly being more like a lady……Just ask." Ash said pushing Gary into the library

"Ash, I can't…Ann's too nice to get a guy like me…sure, she's the best sharp shooter and trainer in Pallet and maybe Kanto……I just don't want to get her humiliated again, last year's try was good enough." Gary said then Ash shakes his head

"Gary, you've had a crush on that girl since you met her…And now it's gone from a crush to what you say is true love. You've tried to find a girl like her but couldn't, just try to talk to her…maybe you'll get lucky with her." Ash said then Gary looks at a open seat next to Ann that he thinks has his name on it

Ash and Gary joins the group, Ash taking a seat next to Dawn and his mother, Gary taking the seat next to Ann on the couch.

Ann looks out of the corner of her eye at Gary, looking him over better.

His tux was gray but he wasn't wearing the jacket, his button up shirt was unbuttoned by two near the top, showing a small glint of his chest and the Ying-yang necklace he wore.

That's probably how he lures girls in. Ann sighed to herself then returns to Ash talking about the trip back

"So Ann, what have you been up to since the battle?" Delia asked Ann, snapping her straight back into reality

"For the past four months I've been performing and training a few of my Pokemon." Ann replied then Dawn sets her glass down

"What kind of performing?" Dawn asks then Ann sits up straight, hoping to get Gary to get his hand away from her shoulder as he rested his left arm around the back of the couch and his hand resting on the area where she shoulder was

"Mostly singing and playing the guitar." Ann replied then she feels Gary touch her hair with a finger

"You should sing for us sometime…I got an idea, There's an old guitar if you want maybe you could play and sing for us?" asks Tracy

"Sure, I'll be happy to." Ann said then Tracy stood up and went to go find the guitar

"When did you start performing?" asks Delia

"I've performed on and off over the past eight years…it became a every week thing just a few months ago.' Ann replied then Gary's Umbreon jumps on his lap

"Found it" Tracy said then walked back in the room with a guitar case

Ann opens the case and pulls out the guitar and as she tunes it Prof Oak and Brock walks in.

"Ah, I see Ann is going to show us that wonderful talent of her's." Prof Oak said then he sits down in a chair

"(Ann plays the guitar softly.)"

"……I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

[Tempo quickens

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open!  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome!  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome!  
And I don't feel right when you're gone

[Tempo slows down

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore" Ann sang then everyone looks at her with shock

"Wow Ann… song…How'd you learn it?" Dawn asks then she wipes a tear from her eye

"I heard it on the radio and I learned it soon after." Ann replied then Ash leans back in the couch

"What other songs do you know?" asks Ash

"Miracle, Bad boy, My heart will go on, and a few others." Ann replied then Ash smirked

"I think Bad boy is a good song for Gary." Ash said then Gary looked at him, glaring

"I'm able to sing Miracle far better." Ann said then Gary nods with Ash

"I would like to hear Bad Boy Ann…I'm sure you can sing it with just the guitar." Gary said then Ann realizes what Gary was doing

"If I sing it then will you stop twirling my hair?" Ann said then Gary caught his grandfather's gaze, warning him to keep his hands off

Gary sits with both hands in his lap, a lot like a three year old, and then Ann starts to play.

"Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again  
[Tempo speeds up

Bad boy

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again." Ann sang as the guitar music fades

"Now that is a _**good**_ song." Gary said then Brock hits him over the head

"Yeah, because that's meant for guys like you." Brock said then Rene giggles

"I don't normally sing that song…but concerting that I'm stuck sitting next to a jerk." Ann starts then Gary protected his head think that Ann was going to hit him for _**trying**_ to arouse her by twirling her hair and placing his hand near her thigh

"Ann, could you sing Miracle? I just love that song." Dawn asks then Ann nods

"Boy meets girl You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind,  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone   
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

[Tempo speeds up

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle   
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me  
It can happen to me

[Guitar is playing

Miracle…

[More guitar

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
'Cause I know for sure  
My love is real, my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
'Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

[Guitar stops

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me

[Guitar starts playing hard.

It can happen to me

[Guitar plays even harder.

Miracle…Miracle

[More guitar

Miracle…Miracle" Ann sang then there's a knock at the door

Prof Oak stands up and walks out of the library.

"I take it back…that is a _**way**_ better song." Gary said then Ann places the guitar in the case

"That is amazing Ann…I never knew that you were such a good singer." Starts Delia

"When I was little Grandma gave me a few lesions for the guitar and since then I've enjoyed music." Ann replied then Prof Oak walks back in the library with two people that seem to look like twins

"(Running footsteps)"

A young brown hair girl runs in the library and then she spots Ann.

"Ann! You're back!" She said then hugs her

The girl sees Gary and scowls at him.

"There's no way you're going to use this one brother…I'll get Charizard to fry you to a crisp." She said then Gary scoffs

"Put a cork in it…I'm not trying to do anything wrong yet, am I?" Gary replied then the girl pulls Ann to a lounge chair

"Here, sitting here is way better then sitting next to my jerk of a brother." She teased then Gary turns slightly red with anger

"Daisy! I'm not a jerk!" Gary snapped, and then caught a look at his grandfather's gaze, as if he was going to say 'not when there are guests.'

"You're a really big pain in the bum." Daisy said then Gary stands up

"Excuse me" Gary said then he walks out of the library and into the gardens, slamming the door behind him

"Sorry about that Alana, Mike…Gary's just acting more like a jerk since yesterday." Daisy said then she sat down

"I can see why." Ann said then Rene sighs

"Gary is a jerk sis…but at least he's not acting like a perv." Rene said then leans back in the chair holding Snowfire in her lap

"Gary's always been like that Ann…growing up it was the worst." Daisy said then Ann shakes her head

"I don't remember that…All I remember is him getting that attitude from his stepmother." Ann said then the door bell rings

"Don't forget…I am Gary's half sister." Daisy said then Ann stands up

"And I'm his friend." Ann added then walked outside

Ann leaves everyone in shock, Ann had never called anyone but her Pokemon a friend. And calling Gary a friend alone was a shock enough.

Ann walks around the gardens for a while and then spots Gary watching some Rapidash and Ponyta grazing in a field.

Why does everyone hate me? It's not like I did anything wrong?

Gary sighs then he hears someone sit next to him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't defend you in there." Ann said then she watches a Rapidash race across the field

"It's ok…everyone hates me, and now they've all said it to my face." Gary replied then he feels Ann's hand on his

Gary looks up at Ann in shock.

"I don't hate you." Ann said then Gary smiles

"Thanks Ann…that means a lot." Gary said then Ann smiles back

"You're one of my best friends…I won't deny that." Ann said then Gary looks at the Pokemon

"We should catch up…I haven't heard from you for a year." Gary said then Ann nods

"I heard from Rene that you're doing a study on Farm Pokemon…maybe you could come by the house and do you research on Mareep and Miltank…Free dinner." Ann said then Gary laughs

"And are you sure you'd want me in your house?" Gary asks then Ann picked up on what he was thinking

"I do have Houndoom…He'll keep ya straight." Ann teased then Umbreon laughs at the thought of Houndoom pulling Gary out of the house by his pants

"That sounds like a great idea…besides…the work here at the lab can wait till I get my studies on this done." Gary said then a Glaceon pops out of one of Ann's Pokeballs

"Ce"

"Sorry Glaceon…I forgot to let you out." Ann said then Glaceon sniffs the air and walks over to Gary

Glaceon sniffs Gary and then smiles.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" starts Gary

"When she was an Eevee she got poisoned by a Weedle and I brought her to the Pokemon Center…Nurse Joy said she wasn't able to save her eyes…I've had her ever since." Ann replied then Glaceon walks toward her Trainer's voice and curls up next to her

"How is she at battling?" Gary asks then Ann sees that he _**didn't**_ want her to tell him, he wanted to see Glaceon fight for his own eyes

"I can show you in a double battle…that is…if you even dare to try to beat my team." Ann said, and then Gary smirked

"I can beat you anytime anywhere." Gary bragged then Ann pets Glaceon

"Prove it…Glaceon and Umbreon against your team." Ann said then she stands up

"And get dirt all over your pretty witty dress?" Gary said, mockingly

"Are ya afraid I'll beat ya?" Ann said, her accent very-very-very thick

"Ok, you're on…Umbreon and Blastoise can beat you." Gary said once he stood up

"You've got what it takes?" Ann snickered, and then Gary pulls out a Pokeball

"…O yeah"

Ann stands on one side of the field while Gary stands on the other.

"Ladies first." Gary said, slightly bowing

"As a new member of the Kanto Elite I can't…challenger first." Ann said then Gary smirked

So that's her _new_ job. Gary thought then he nods

"Umbreon, Shadow ball!" Gary called then Umbreon releases the blackish ball of doom

"Glaceon, use Ice beam…(Shadow ball moves closer)…Now"

Gary watched in awe as he saw Glaceon's timing with Ann's voice…Maybe he was wrong about this being an easy battle.

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!" Gary calls then Ann crosses her arms

"Glaceon, Ice beam…Umbreon, Hyper beam………Now!" Ann called as the two releases the attacks

The Hydro Cannon was frozen by Ice beam, and Hyper Beam shattered the ice and hit Blastoise.

"It'll take a lot more then that Gary…Glaceon may be blind, but she has the use of my eyes and Umbreon's, and that is not just an asset to her, it's what helps her rely on her other senses so she can win." Ann replied once she saw the shock on Gary's face

"…Umbreon, Hyper Beam!" Gary called then Umbreon powers up the attack

"Umbreon, use Hyper Beam as well." Ann said then both Umbreon's release their attacks, causing a huge explosion

"What was that?"

Dawn walks over to the deck and looks over the field.

"Guys, come take a look at this." Dawn said then everyone at the party looks at the Pokemon battle

"Is that Ann's Glaceon?" starts Brock

"I thought she didn't battle with that Pokemon." Dawn said then Ash looks closer at the battle

"Let go take a closer look." Ash said then he and Pikachu run for the battle

"Hydro Cannon!"

"Ice Beam…Shadow Ball! NOW!"

Gary watches as Blastoise once again got hit, and then he looks at Ann's Pokemon.

Not even a scratch He cursed in his mind again and again

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball!" Gary called then Ann shakes her head

"Glaceon…five feet to the right and use a Hyper Beam to the left." Ann said then Glaceon did just want her trainer said

"Block it with Protect Umbreon!" Gary called as the attack reflected off the barrier

"Double Hyper Beam!" Ann calls just as the barrier fell

Glaceon and Umbreon release the attack and it hits Blastoise, knocking him out.

"(Sigh)…Return, you did a great job." Gary said then he returned the Pokeball to his belt

"Not bad for someone who lost to Ash a few months ago." Ann said then Gary smirked once he saw everyone at the party

Better get your act together…If I lose everyone here will haunt me till my last breath.

"Umbreon, Bite!" Gary calls then Umbreon heads for Glaceon

"……A Hyper Beam please Glaceon." Ann said then Glaceon powers up her attack

"CEON!!!!"

Umbreon was thrown back a few feet, knocked out.

"(Applause)"

Gary returns Umbreon and looks at Ann.

How in the world did she lose to Ash?

"Glaceon is blind? She's far better then any other Pokemon I've seen." Prof Oak said as he pets Glaceon

"Why didn't you use her in the last battle Ann?" asks Ash

"Glaceon wasn't ready to battle…when I battled you I got her and she was getting use to being blind." Ann said then she sees Gary walk closer

"Glaceon is amazing Ann…she sure is a great Pokemon." Gary said then he patted Glaceon on the head

"She is one of my top Pokemon." Ann replied then Glaceon sniffs the air and could smell a Pikachu, Ash's Pikachu

Hours pasted since the little Pokemon battle and the party soon became like formal dinner party…too formal.

"Ce"

Glaceon could tell that her Trainer was stressed out about something, and Umbreon could see it; even though Ann leaned on a wall near one of the windows and watches people, mostly dressed up, pass by or drown her in questions.

"Breon?"

Why in the world am I doing? I'm a Dark Trainer…I don't do this type of thing unless there's a gun to my head or something…but is kinda nice talking to people who actually have a life…the only people I've talked to in the past few months are the Pokemon G-men, nice to know that Lance is helping me track Giovanni down but am I really doing the right thing? What am I thinking? Of course I am, Giovanni killed my father, six of my Pokemon, the cause of thousands of Poke-napping cases and deaths…It's my job to put that man and the rest of Team Rocket behind bars…After all, Doomon told me that when he gave me my badge… "Your mission is stop Team Rocket no matter what." Even Lance agreed to the idea of a suicide mission to stop Giovanni, I'll do anything to stop him from hurting any more Pokemon and People. Ann thought then she spots three people that made her growl

"James, hurry up." A red head snapped as her partner and a Meowth follow

"Take it easy Jess…I don't see that Agent from the Pokemon G-men or the Dark Pokemon Trainer group ." Meowth said then the three of them hide behind a table of finger foods

"Yeah but if that Agent was able to arrest Butch and Cassidy he must be real good." Starts James

"No one knows if it's a male or a female, young or old." Meowth replied then the group moves in on Pikachu

"Pika"

Ash's Pikachu and Ann's Raichu sit on the back of the couch, talking about what happened over the past year since they saw each other.

Ann carefully follows the three bumbling idiots from Team Rocket, and bumped into Gary.

"I'm sorry Ann I should have looked where I was walking." Starts Gary

"Shh" Ann pushes Gary into a dark corner of the room, covering Gary's mouth with her hand and looking at the three as they sneak up to the couch

"Ann, what's going on?" Gary asks once he got Ann's hand off

"Team Rocket's here…Jessie, James, and Meowth; and they're after Pikachu. I can't arrest them unless I catch them in the act, Call Officer Jenny, Tell her that DPT 0092 caught three Team Rocket members and will need help." Ann said then she leaves Gary and follows the trail of the three

"Almost there" giggled Jessie

"Quiet, we don't want Pikachu to hear us." James said then they nap Pikachu with their net

"Wha!?"

Pikachu and Raichu are in the net and everyone in the room, and party, look at them.

"Team Rocket!" Starts Ash

"That's right twerp" snickers Jessie

"To protect the world from devastation…"

Jessie looks at the net and sees that the Pokemon weren't there, and both Pokemon were in the arms of a girl dressed in black jeans, a tight silver shirt, and a black jean jacket; holding a skirt in her hand setting it down along with Raichu and Pikachu

"We stole those Pokemon fair and square!" Whines James

"Found you." She said then Pikachu and Raichu look up into the girl's eyes and saw Ann

"(Sweat drop)…James Jessie, That's 0092!" Meowth shouts then hides behind James

"You better be scared! I don't like finding TR agents around here, and here of all places trying to steal the Pokemon Master's Pokemon…You just got yourself in a whole lot of trouble." Ann growls then the three jump

"We're sorry DPT 0092…Don't kill us." James whimpered on his hands and knees

Everyone in the room looked on at the sight, still not realizing it was their own Ann Carvanha, shocked that Team Rocket even dared to come near Pallet.

"(Sirens)"

Team Rocket pales and then runs for the window, but Ann was there before they were.

"Please, we promise we'll be good." James begs then Jessie becomes mad

Jessie's fist heads for Ann's face, and was stopped by her hand gripping onto it.

Ann kicked Jessie back, causing James and Meowth to fall on their knees begging for mercy, and after a while Jessie too was begging.

"Dark Trainer's don't give mercy to the likes of you." Ann growls just as the cops and Office Jenny walked in

"Who is that girl?"

Ash holds Pikachu and looks at the girl, Ann, talking to Officer Jenny and Prof Oak.

"Thank you DPT 0092…Thanks to you and the DPT we've arrested over one hundred Team Rocket members in the past month." Officer Jenny said then Ann nods

"Jenny, you don't have to use my code name…I don't mind if the whole town knows." Ann said then Prof Oak turns to her

"I think we all would like to know what this is Ann." Prof Oak said then Ann nods

"I'll tell y'all in the library…I just have to finish up here." Ann said then signed her name at the paper Officer Jenny handed her

All of the guests left and Prof Oak, Delia, Ash, Dawn, Tracy, Brock, Gary, and Rene (Asleep on the couch.) sat in the library.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Ann said then everyone, but Prof Oak and Gary, looked at her in shock

"You're the agent?" starts Dawn

"I've been a DPT agent for a long time now." Ann replied then she sat down and Umbreon sits next to her

"DPT?" starts Brock

"Dark Pokemon Trainer department…We're a group of four hundred trainers and our Pokemon work with the Elite and the police in arresting Team Rocket members, we don't even think twice about our missions…even suicide missions." Ann replied then Gary looks at her

"Suicide?" starts Gary

"Five DPT have been given the job of tracking Giovanni himself down and bringing him in……(Sigh)…dead or alive." Ann said then Ash coughs on his cola

"What!? Who gave the ok?" asks Ash

"The Pokemon Elite is above us…who else but you and the Elite?" Ann said then Ash started to remember the meeting about the issue, he was out voted and was against the idea

"I didn't think they'd go through with out my ok." Ash said then Pikachu looks up at his trainer

"When I wasn't given the job of tracking Giovanni down I myself wasn't happy…That's why I said no." Ann replied then Umbreon and Glaceon nod, remembering the day clearly

"So, Annalisa is a butt kicking Dark Trainer…now we all know why you're so cold." Gary said then Ann looked at him

"You must understand that DPTs aren't normally this willing to be 'friendly'…I myself am normally colder then this, my boss said that it's good to have two faces for this job." Ann said then Gary scoffs

"You've never been that friendly." Gary mutters then he hears a growl

"I heard that" Ann growls at Gary

"How long have you been a DPT?" asks Brock

"Six years…possibly seven." Ann replied then Umbreon nods after counting the years in her head

"You've been a DPT since you became a Trainer?" starts Delia

"Yeah…I guess it has been that long…At the time all I wanted was to do my best to get Giovanni and Team Rocket to back off…(Sigh)…and all I did was place a million dollar bounty on my head." Ann said then Gary's mouth dropped

"Giovanni's trying to kill you?" starts Brock

"Has been for seven years now." Ann replied then Gary looks at Ann, his heart begging that it wasn't true

"Are you sure?" asks Prof Oak

"Lance did a raid of one of the old Team Rocket buildings and found a hit list…He sent a copy to me." Ann said then handed a letter to Prof Oak

Everyone crowds around Prof Oak reading the hit list.

_Ace Carvanha_

_Ann Carvanha_

_Lance of the Elite Four_

_Agatha of the Elite Four_

The list went on and on names of Elite members and ex Team Rocket members and even Pokemon professors.

"Ace Carvanha?" starts Tracy

"His name is scratched out." Brock added looking closely at the page

"Ace is my father and he died five months before I became a trainer…I was the only witness to the murder." Ann said then Gary steps on Brock's foot

Gary saw Ann's spirit fall at the mention of her father's death…She never told anyone anything, the only thing she told Officer Jenny was the name of the man that killed her father and that's all. It had almost been eight years, how could she hold that kind of pain and sorrow inside? Why was she hiding the details of that night?

Prof Oak gives Ann the letter back and she tucks it in her shirt pocket.

"I'm sorry Ann…I didn't know." Brock start, seeing why Gary stepped on his foot

"It's fine…You didn't know because I've never told anyone about it." Ann replied then she stood up

Ann starts to walk to the couch and picks up her sleeping sister and then Gary places a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll drive you home." Gary said then Ann nods

"Good night…see ya later." Ann said then she follows Gary outside

Gary drove his car down the street, he and Ann hadn't tried to talk since they left.

"Ann, are you ok?" Gary asks then Ann looks at him

"Meaning what?" Ann asks then Gary stops at a red light

"You've never really talked about that night…everyone knows you watched Giovanni kill your father but no one else knows more then that…How could you hold that kind of pain inside?" Gary asks then Ann looks out the window at the street as Gary drives to her house

"I don't live with it……I fight it, I hate it…if I had a choice I would have never gone back that night. That's why I'll hate Giovanni and Team Rocket till my final breath." Ann said, her eyes cold as ice

Gary stops the car in Ann's driveway and faces her.

"You took that mission to kill Giovanni didn't you?" starts Gary

"It's none of your business Oak." Ann said then reaches for the car door handle

"It is…Ann, you're the only person that I think I could trust with my life…I don't think I could live without you." Gary said then Ann felt her heart beating faster and faster

"…Giovanni needs to pay for what he has done to the world…So yeah, if I die I'm at least going to take him down with me." Ann replied coldly

Gary looked at Ann shocked…In the past she had snapped at him a few times, but this time he knew that something was wrong. All the other times she took back what she said, and something told him she would never talk those words back.

Her eyes were filled with rage and pain, but mostly cold, the very sight of Ann like this made Gary scared.

"Ann" starts Gary

Ann steps out of the car and picks up her sister from the back seat.

"I'll see you in the morning…Night Oak." Ann said then she closed the door and walks to her house, unlocking the door and disappearing inside

What is going on with you Ann? I have to help her…She's blocked her memories with rage and sorrow, I have to help her open up…I'll try tomorrow.

To be continued


	2. The crush and matchmaking

Disclaimer: Hi y'all!

Annalisa here,

First off I want to thank those of you that have given me reviews.

And I don't own POKEMON! I only own Ann and Rene!

Hope y'all enjoy

Dreams

Chapter two

The crush and match making

"That is odd…so, when is he coming?" Dawn asks wanting to get more info on Gary Oak's offer

"Noon; but it's just for his research." Ann replied then Ash starts to laugh

"When does Gary 'offer' to do 'research' at his wanna be girlfriend's house?!" Ash laughs then Ann starts to blush

"What?" starts Ann

"How could anyone miss it? Almost all of Pallet knows that Gary's had a crush on you since you two met." Ash replied and Ann's face turns even redder

"He and I are just friends." Ann said then everyone looks at her in shock

"You've never had a crush on Gary?" Brock asks then Ann sets down her glass

"I have never had a crush on Gary Oak in my life." Ann said then Ash waves his hand in front of her face

"Hello? Don't you remember what you did for Gary in Castle Town six years ago? And what about the time you jumped into the one bay here in Pallet that had poison Pokemon and got Gary out alive, ten years ago?" Ash asks while Houndoom nods with each question

"I was the only one that had the guts to do it at the time." Ann replied; loudly

"And crazy enough." Ash muttered then Houndoom nods in reply

"Even if I did fall in with Gary; why would I tell the three people that are trying to match me up with him?" Ann replied coldly

"I thought dark trainers don't do 'love' and compassion." Ash said then Ann glares at him

"Just drop it……Gary's just a friend… Not everyone on this earth looks everywhere for love." Ann said then she spots Ash holding Dawn's hand

"… (Pikachu falls of the floor laughing.)"

Ann looks up at the clock and sees that it's 11:50.

"Well…I better get back to work……Thanks for coming by." Ann said then set the glasses in the sink

"We should thank you for the snack." Dawn said as she and Ann walk out the back door with Ash and Brock not too far behind

A nice black mustang parks itself in the driveway behind the truck; and then the driver, none other then Gary, steps out of the car.

"Bre…"

Umbreon looks at Ann, only to see that her trainer was thinking the same thing she was "What was I thinking?"

"I hope I wasn't too late…lost my notebook." Gary said pointing to the blue notebook

"It's fine…we were just leaving." Dawn said then she, Ash, and Brock continue to walk down the road

Ann opens the barn doors, letting the Mareep and Miltank out to graze in the field.

"How many acres is this?" Gary asks as he and Ann walk in the tall golden grass

"The filed is 20 while the whole farm is 70, this and the mountain woods to the north is part of the farm." Ann replied then Gary looks at the mountain

"Do the Pokemon go in there?" Gary asks then he and Ann sit down in some soft green grass

"I've never seen them try unless I'm with them…Mareep and Miltank don't even dare go near it." Ann replied then Absol lies down next to her

"……It must be a lot of hard work, raising Rene and taking care of the farm." Starts Gary

"It's not that hard. Most of the work is easy…but ever now and then I do need a bit of help." Ann said then Gary looks at her

"Don't you ever get tired of living day to day? Not knowing where you're future is?" Gary asks then Ann looks at him for a moment and then back at the Pokemon

"It's the only way I know how to live my life…I am who I am……I can't change that no matter how hard I try." Ann replied then Gary looks at the Pokemon

"…That's a hard way to live…I don't know if I could live like that." Gary sighed then he starts to take a few notes

Gary looks at his watch and sees that it's 3 pm.

Ann picks up the now bails of hay and sets them on the cart to the barn where Alakazam takes them off and puts them in the loft

"Need some help?" Gary asks then Rapidash comes back with the cart

"I'm doing fine." Ann replied then wipes some sweat off of her forehead with her right wrist

"Take a break for awhile…I'll do the next two loads." Gary said then he takes off his jacket and places it next to Ann

Ann sits down next to the jackets and watches Gary work.

"Are you sure about this? Shouldn't you be working on your research?" starts Ann

"I'm done for the day. Besides, you could use some help around here." Gary replied as he loads another bail onto the cart

"…Thanks" Ann replied then Gary nods

"Don't be afraid to ask for help……I'm glad to help you with what ever you need help with." Gary said then he loads a few more bails of hay on the cart and Rapidash takes the cart to the barn

Ann nods her head and smiles, Gary, seeing this couldn't help but smile himself.

"Besides…I do need a workout." Gary said joking as Rapidash made her way back with the cart

Ann giggles then Gary starts to load a bail of hay on the cart.

"You're great shape…What do they have you do over there? Lifting a Snorlax?" Ann giggles then Gary lets out a chuckle

"With a little help of ten Dragon Pokemon." Gary added making a complete joke

"(Giggle)"

Gary faces Ann and sees a smile on her face, something he hadn't seen for ten or so years from Ann.

"It's good to see that smile of yours…kinda missed it." Gary said then wiped his forehead with his arm

Gary suddenly realized why he was so hot, even though it was an early fall it was quite hot…and it felt ten times hotter when you are _wearing_ a _**black,**_ tight fitted, shirt.

To relieve his body from the heat he took off his shirt and then tied it around his belt and then lifts another bail.

Ann couldn't help but blush when she saw Gary's_** large**_ muscles as he lifted the bail on the cart

Absol saw the look on his trainer's face and scoffed; he didn't know what was with her and love.

Just go over there and kiss him already…Both of you are making me sick, get it over with. Absol mutter to his Trainer and then Ann looked down at Absol as if she was going to pull his hair

I heard that! Just because I'm a half Pokemon doesn't mean I can't read your thoughts…And how could you say that?! It's like you're think that I'll get in bed with him and have his child before marriage! Ann snapped then Absol sighs

Why not? He is what you humans call a '_**Hunk**_.' I mean…Look at him, he's begging for you, if you can't feel that desire to have you, that training you took was for nothing…His desire is far stronger then Kaz's. Absol replied then he hears a quiet growl from Ann, one that only he could hear

Are you calling me a bitch?! Ann shouts though her mind at Absol

No…not in the human way…Just in the meaning that you are half dog Pokemon/unknown and you are female……Thus I wouldn't be surprised if you became his mate and gave him many children/pups. Absol replied acting really smug

You ungrateful Pokemon Ann mutters then stands up and helps Gary load the cart, not wanting to hear her own Pokemon give her advice on how to live her life and never the less how do deal with her inner desire for love.

"I can finish up Ann." Gary said then he looks at the last four bails

"It's fine." Ann said then she lifts a bail and carries it to the cart

Ann's foot got stuck in a hole made by a Ground Pokemon, causing her to trip and fall on Gary.

Since they were on Ann hill the two roll down hill and when they stopped Ann was pinned down by Gary and stunned.

"Uh…"

Both Ann and Gary blush a very deep red and then Gary rolls off of Ann and sits up.

(Laughing)

Ann looks at Absol on the hill laughing at the two in his mind.

"Are you alright?" Gary asks then he helped Ann up

"Ahh" Ann falls to the ground holding her ankle

"Ann" starts Gary

"I'm fine…I just sprained my ankle." Ann replied then waited for the pain to ease

Gary looks at the house and the barn…he and Ann were a good half a mile away from it, and in her condition it could do more harm then good.

Once Absol saw his trainer fall over in pain he ran down the hill and sat by her side not knowing what to do but be there.

"Sol?"

"I'm alright Absol…I just sprained my ankle…nothing more." Ann said then Gary kneels down next to her, still shirtless mind you, and wraps an arm around Ann's back and his other arm under her legs and then lifted her up bridal style

"(Deep blush)"

"Gary…what are you" starts Ann

"Stay still…I'll carry you back to the house." Gary replied then starts to walk across the field heading for the house

Gary sets Ann on the couch and walks to the kitchen for some ice.

"It's nothing…I'm fine." Ann said when Gary came back

"It's not fine…that was a bad fall, you can't just leave the wound the way it is." Gary said when he saw a somewhat deep cut on the ankle

"You don't have to help." Ann said then Umbreon walks upstairs and came back down with a first aid kit

"I want to…I know you don't like to ask for help and always think you can do things on your own. But you do need help every now and then." Gary said then washed the cut and placed a bandage on it

"Are you implying that I am stubborn?" starts Ann

"That skull of yours is thicker then a Snorlax." Gary teased then Ann pushed him playfully

"Hey! I'm that stubborn." Ann said then Gary grins

"Hay is for Rapidash and Ponyta." Gary joked then Ann growls

"You…" Ann growls then there's a knock on the door

"I'll go get it." Gary said then walked to the front door and opened it

"Gary, what are you doing here still?" starts Ash

Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Delia stand on the porch.

"I've been helping Ann with work today." Gary replied as he lets everyone in, he's still shirtless!!!!!

"What kind of work?" Ash asks then pointed to Gary's bare chest

"I don't go that low…I've been helping Ann get the hay in the barn before the rain comes." Gary said then the pulls his shirt on

"Right…" Ash muttered then joined everyone in the living room

"We brought the food." Dawn said then placed two bags on the table

"What happened to your ankle Ann?" asks Delia

"I over worked myself again…I tripped and sprained my ankle." Ann replied then Brock looks at her ankle

"It looks swollen" starts Brock

"I had ice on it a minute ago." Ann replied then stood up

Gary walks in the living room and picked up his notebook.

"I'll be going now…no use staying here and ruining your evening." Gary said then Ash and Brock grin at Dawn's _**little**_ idea

"Mom made her home made pizza." Ash said then he and Brock guides Gary to the couch

"At least stay for dinner." Brock added then Gary sits down

"I guess I can stay." Gary said then he places his notebook on the coffee table

Dawn pulls Ann into a back room and shuts the door.

"Ok, while the guys are talking to Gary I'm going to talk with you." Dawn said then she and Ann sit down on the guest bed

"Meaning what Dawn?" asks Ann

"Ann, I know that you feel something toward Gary…And not even your Dark Trainer shell can hide that." Dawn said then Ann's eyes narrow

"I don't feel anything" starts Ann

"You must have…A guys in your house no shirt, helping you with your sprained ankle and with your farm work…Something's going on." Dawn said then Ann sighs

"Nothing is going on…He just wanted to help." Ann replied then starts for the door but Dawn stops her

"Something's up and you are going to tell me." Dawn said crossing her arms

"Ok Gary…split it. Why were you like that?"

Gary looks at Ash and Brock, feeling like they thought he did something wrong…Again!

"Like what?" asks Gary

"You were in Ann's Living room without a shirt and her on the couch with an icepack on her ankle." Ash said then Absol snickers at the look on Gary's face

"I was helping Ann bring in the hay from the field…I got hot so I took off my shirt." Gary explained then Brock sat down

"Is that all?" Brock asks, really acting like his grandfather when he dumped a girlfriend

"…I would never try that. Ann's a nice girl, she deserves better." Gary said then Ash chuckles

"She's had better and wasn't happy with 'better'…Maybe she'll do better with someone like you, at least she likes you." Ash said then Gary groans

"Ok, I like Ann…So what?! She'll never fall for someone like me, she thinks I'm a jerk and feels sorry for me. She's chosen her future, I can live with this." Gary said then he walks past his two friends and into the kitchen to see if he could help with anything and get away from the 'matchmakers'

Ash turns to Brock then Dawn walks in the living room.

"They need a push." Dawn said then Pikachu snickers

Dawn and Pikachu grabs Ash and drags him out the door.

Ash watches as Dawn and Pikachu work at removing the battery wires.

"He's going to know we had something to do with this." Ash said watching for anyone coming their way

"Pi"

Pikachu bit through the black wire and then Dawn nods.

"He'll thank us…He and Ann both like each other, but they deny it…Believe me, if Brock didn't pull that prank on us we wouldn't have become a couple." Dawn said then she and Ash remembered when they were out the woods and found a lake, from there you can guess what happened.

After everyone ate they sat in the living room for a while and talked.

"That was quite a skill you showed us last night Ann." Delia said then Ann sets her glass on the coffee table

"The singing or the arrest?" Ann asks then sits back, heart beating fast as she felt Gary sit down next to her after getting some more cola

"Both…For you to be able to break Jessie's nose, that's strength." Brock said then Ann picks up her glass

"I wouldn't have to if she would just stay put." Ann replied then finished her cola

Delia looks at the clock and sees it's nine.

"We should get going…Hopefully we'll see you tomorrow." Delia said then she, Ash, Dawn, and Brock stand up

"Don't be afraid of dropping by, you're always welcome in this house." Ann said then she gathers the glasses and carries them to the kitchen

After the Ketchum's left Gary helped Ann clean up before heading home himself, then Ann sits on the couch and turned the TV on and then rain starts to pour down.

"(Knock)"

Ann stands up and walks over to the door and sees Gary.

"Is something wrong?" asks Ann

"I'm having problems with my car…A Rattata must have chewed on the wires, can I use you're phone…My cell's dead." Gary asks then Ann lets him in and goes to the bathroom to get him a towel

Ann gives Gary the towel and as he waits for someone at the lab to pick up, he dries himself off.

But no one did pick up; Gary set the phone down and then sits in the wooden chair.

"Didn't get through?" Ann asks then gives Gary a blanket to warm up in

"I could try calling the house but Gramps only has the answering machine on from nine at night to eight in the morning." Gary sighed then Ann sits down

"You can't walk home in this weather……You can stay here for the night." Ann said then Gary looks at her stunned

"You sure?" starts Gary

"You can sleep on the couch and in the morning we'll get you're car fixed." Ann said then walked into a backroom and came back with blankets

Gary watches as Ann lays a pillow and the blanket on the couch, and then turned off the TV.

"Thanks Ann…" starts Gary

"It's the least I can do…After all I do owe ya a few." Ann said then Gary chuckles

"I already owe you one too many." Gary laughed then he takes off his shirt and socks and then lays down on the couch

"Night Oak" Ann said then she climbs up the stairs

"Night Annie" Gary said then Ann scowls at him for calling her that, but then forgot about it then walks into the bathroom to get ready for bed

"(Heavy breathing)"

Ann tosses and turns in her sleep, her chest heaving, and sweat dripping.

"Anna, take Absol and run…Don't come back." A tall reddish-blond man said then Absol follows a nine or ten year old Ann as she runs down the path, heading for Saffron

"Run-run-run as fast as you can." A black haired man mocked as he watches Ann disappear into the night

"Leave her out of this! This is between you and me, Giovanni!" He shouts then sees Giovanni pull out a steel-black gun

Ann trips over a rock, badly scraping the palms of her hands.

"(Boom)"

Absol jumped and Ann jumps to her feet; staring at the end of the path she just came from.

"…I'm going back." Ann said then she feels Absol grab her arm with her mouth, her teeth slightly touching the skin

Ann shakes Absol off her jacket and runs back for the clearing.

Giovanni aims the gun at the man's chest.

"For the Pokemon Master, I didn't even think that you could have a weakness…Ace." Snickers Giovanni

"She's just a child…if you even dare touch her I'll" Ace starts then Giovanni places his finger on the trigger

"That is…if I don't kill you first." Giovanni said then the sounds of running footsteps can be heard

Ace looks at the opening to the path and sees Ann.

"Run Anna!" He calls then Giovanni fires the gun

"(Thud)"

"Dad?!" Ann calls as she looks at her father's bloody lifeless body, lying in a pool of his own blood.

Giovanni turns to Ann, a evil grin on his face.

"DAD!!!!!!!!!!"

To be continued…

Sorry, I had to make this a cliffy…

I'm going to be at camp till the 30th so when I come back I'll finish the next chapter and post it.

Please, review; I need to know that y'all like it and want me to keep going on.


	3. The haunting past

Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK FROM CAMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"(Deep breath)"

Ok, back to normal.

I just got back from camp and walked in the door a few minutes ago, and just had to give reports of the story.

Chapters 4, 5, and 6 are going to hopefully be posted after a 'bit' of editing.

Enjoy!!!!

Dreams

Chapter three

The haunting past

"Anna, take Absol and run…Don't come back." A tall reddish-blond man said then Absol follows a nine or ten year old Ann as she runs down the path, heading for Saffron

"Run-run-run as fast as you can." A black haired man mocked as he watches Ann disappear into the night

"Leave her out of this! This is between you and me, Giovanni!" He shouts then sees Giovanni pull out a steel-black gun

Ann trips over a rock, badly scraping the palms of her hands.

"(Boom)"

Absol jumped and Ann jumps to her feet; staring at the end of the path she just came from.

"…I'm going back." Ann said then she feels Absol grab her arm with her mouth, her teeth slightly touching the skin

Ann shakes Absol off her jacket and runs back for the clearing.

Giovanni aims the gun at the man's chest.

"For the Pokemon Master, I didn't even think that you could have a weakness…Ace." Snickers Giovanni

"She's just a child…if you even dare touch her I'll" Ace starts then Giovanni places his finger on the trigger

"That is…if I don't kill you first." Giovanni said then the sounds of running footsteps can be heard

Ace looks at the opening to the path and sees Ann.

"Run Anna!" He calls then Giovanni fires the gun

"(Thud)"

"Dad?!" Ann calls as she looks at her father's bloody lifeless body, lying in a pool of his own blood.

Giovanni turns to Ann, a evil grin on his face.

"DAD!!!!!!!!!!"

"(Thunder clap)"

Ann flings herself forward, her body sweaty and her breathing hard.

"Bre?"

Umbreon jumps on Ann's bed and looks into her Trainer's eyes, seeing fear and pain in them.

"(Panting)"

Umbreon jumps off of the bed and goes to get help.

"Breon!"

Gary jumps awake by Umbreon's cry and then Umbreon grabs his pants' leg pulling him toward the stairs.

Gary follows Umbreon to Ann's bedroom and sees her hugging her knees.

"Ann, is something wrong?" Gary asks and when he got no reply he sits on the side of Ann's bed and sees the fear in her eyes

"(Heavy breathing)"

"Ann, what happened?" Gary asks then he sees Ann holding the locket around her neck

"Bre?"

"Ann, please answer me." Gary starts then Ann flings herself into Gary's arms crying, leaving Gary shocked…The only thing that ran through his mind was "Why is she crying?"

"I hate it Gary……I want that memory to leave." Ann cries then Gary realized that she must have had a flashback to when her father was killed

"Shh……It's going to be alright…I'll always be here for you." Gary whispered to Ann as he rubs her back, soothing her slightly

Ann cries silent tears on Gary's shoulder as he tries his best to comfort his crying friend.

"I want it to go away…I want to forget it." Ann cried as the tears slow down

"Ann, when you're ready to talk I'm here." Gary said then he sees a scar on Ann's shoulder-neck area, one that looked like a bullet scrape

Ann slowly raises her head and looks Gary in the eye, tears staining her face and still filled her eyes.

"You'll feel better if you tell someone the full story of what happened that night." Gary said then wiped a tear from Ann's face

Ann nods then holds Gary's hand; her grip was that of a scared child. He couldn't blame her, she watched her own father be killed in cold blood.

Giovanni turns to Ann, a evil grin on his face.

"DAD!!!!!!!!!!"

Ann stares at the body of her father…fighting the tears of fear, watches helpless as Giovanni turns the gun on her.

"Sol…"

Ann turns her gaze to Giovanni just as he pulled the trigger.

"SOL!"

Absol pushed Ann out of the way, the bullet scraping her left shoulder/neck.

"(Cry of pain)"

Ann falls to the ground, holding her shoulder in pain.

"You should have listened to your father…And because you didn't you will die." Giovanni snickered then he reloads the gun

Absol jumps in front of Ann, her teeth showing and a snarl can be heard.

"Absol, don't...I shouldn't live after seeing what I saw." Ann groans then Absol turns to Ann

Giovanni walks past Absol and picks Ann up by the shirt collar, forcing her to look into his cold eyes.

"I see your fear" Giovanni snickers then presses the butt of his gun in Ann's chest, causing her to kick him and he dropped her

"If you're going to kill me do it now! I don't want to suffer and gaze in those bloodthirsty eyes any longer!" Ann shouts

A evil grin grows on Giovanni's face once more, and then he puts the gun away.

"I'll allow you to live for a while…but once you get in my way I'll make you suffer even more Carvanha." Giovanni snickers then disappears into the darkness of the night.

Gary saw the tears fall from Ann's face once more, he pulled her close, allowing her to cry in his shoulder.

"It's alright…let it out……don't be afraid, I'm here now." Gary whispered as he soothes a fragile Ann in his arms

I knew she saw Ace's murder……but she never told anyone that Giovanni tried to kill her too ………………This is the first time that I've seen Ann cry…she must be really scare of those memories…she's acting like a small child scared of the dark……But this is a fear of the past itself. Gary thought to himself then another down pour of rain hits the roof, the sound of the rain and the howl of the wind kept Gary's mind off of Ann for only a moment

"Gary……" starts Ann

"Yeah?" Gary asks then looks into Ann's scared eyes

"……Will you stay here? I don't want to be alone." Ann asked, her voice a bit shaky

Gary nods then he and Ann lay down on the bed, Gary still holding Ann as she was, still, softly crying.

The sunlight pours into the room, reveling Gary holding Ann in his arms and Ann's hair a mess.

Gary looks down at Ann as she sleeps, her soft skin glowing in the warm sunlight.

She put her emotions behind an iron wall…and that memory broke that wall, reveling a scared and lonely girl. Gary sighed to himself then Ann's eyes slowly open

"Feeling better?" Gary asks then Ann nods

"Thanks for helping me get though that last night." Ann said then she sits up and looks down at Gary

"Anytime" Gary replied then sits up

Ann looks at Gary and then she blushes, he was shirtless.

"Sis" starts a young childish voice from the hall

"Crap" Gary mutters, realizing what Rene would think if she saw '**him**' in '**her**' sister's bedroom_** without**_ a shirt

"What Re?" Ann asks praying that Rene wouldn't open the door

"The power's out…and there's water covering the ground." Rene said then Ann looks outside and sees the field and the road along with all of Pallet under a few inches of water

"The whole town's power is down…and there's twelve to twenty inches of water out there." Gary said then set the sopping shoes down by the door

"And to top it off it's below freezing." Ann groaned as she looked at the thermometer on the wall

"I could have told you that easy." Gary replied as he sits by the fire stove

"(Ring)"

Rene picks up the phone and then turns to Ann.

"Sis, it's for you." Rene said then Ann walks into the kitchen and takes the phone

"Hello?" Ann asked then heard a cheerful voice on the other end

"_Good morning Ann; sorry if I'm disturbing you…"_ starts Prof Oak

"It's fine…I was only listening to Gary mutter about his car troubles." Ann replied then heard Prof Oak laugh

"_That does sound like Gary…Anyway…I was wondering, does that fire stove still work?"_ asks Prof Oak

"Yeah, I got it going right now." Ann replied then looked outside to see snow falling

"_Would you mind if Mrs. Ketchum and her household along with us come over? With the power out the houses are colder then the air outside."_ Prof Oak said then Ann shut the blinds

"Come on over…I'll get some hot tea and coco ready." Ann replied then turns the heat on for the kettle

"_Ok, see you in a bit Ann."_ At that Prof Oak hangs up the phone and Ann fills the kettle with water and places it on the burner

"Rene!" Ann calls then her little sister runs into the room

"Yeah?" Rene asks then Ann hands her the keys for the loft

"Can you go get the blankets from the chest in the loft…We're going to have some guests." Ann asks then Rene nods happily, gets her coat on and runs to the barn

"Who's coming?" Gary asks walking into the kitchen and getting a cup for the tea that Ann was making

"Ash, Mrs. Ketchum, Brock, Dawn, Tracy, and Prof Oak…With the power out not very many people can get heat." Ann replied then leaned on the wall

"Are we still in agreement on last night?" Gary asked a bit worried, knowing about some of the things his grandfather would say and 'do' if he found out he was in the same bed with Ann (Even if it was to comfort her, and being shirtless didn't help him either.)

"Yes…It's up to you if you want to tell. After all it was your choice to stay by my side." Ann replied, all traces of coldness and her Dark Trainer gone from her voice and face

"So……if I don't tell you won't?" Gary asks then he sees Rene head for the door

"Yes, my lips are sealed." Ann said then the kettle whistled

"Here they are sis." Rene said then handed Ann the, 'cold', blankets

"Thanks," Ann said then walked down to the laundry room and put the blankets in the dryer to warm them up

"(Knock)"

Ann walks up stairs and then opened the door letting everyone in.

"Thanks for letting us come Ann." Starts Delia

"It's fine." Ann replied then Dawn spots Gary

"When did you get here?" Dawn asks, acting slightly surprised

"The bad weather and car troubles got him stuck here last night…he's been camping out here since yesterday." Ann replied then the dryer buzzes and Dawn drags her to the laundry room

"How did you survive? Did you have to lock your bedroom door?" Dawn asks as Ann folds the blankets and sets them in a basket

"Three things…One, Gary kept his space. Two, I kept mine. And Three, nothing happened." Ann said then picked the basket up

"Then why is there a glow to your face? What happened to miss dark and cold?" Dawn asks then stands in front of the door

Dawn looks Ann over and then gasps.

"Did you two have sex?!" Dawn asks then Ann drops the basket and turns to Dawn, growling, that her friend would even think that

"No! Ask Gary that and he'll tell you the same thing…All that happened is he got stuck and I gave him a place to stay the night." Ann replied then picked the basket up again and pushes Dawn out of the way

"Here's some blankets" Ann said then set the basket down in the living room

"You should sit down dear…You look tired." Starts Delia

"I'm fine…I was up late last night." Ann replied then she pours herself some tea

"That's a first Ann…In all the years I've known you you've never ignored your proper health." Prof Oak said as he sipped his tea

Anyone that truly knows me, knows that I jump head first into **any** type of danger. Ann thought to herself and then she saw the guys shove Gary into a back room.

"Ok, you're acting a little bit too calm for the fact that you spent a night here, in Ann's house." Ash said then Gary sighed

"What happened last night?" Brock asked, suddenly taking the role of the father, staring Gary down

"Nothing big happened." Gary said then Ash felt like he was going to punch Gary for acting like a jerk again, and possibly making out with a girl that he felt was like a sister to him.

"Meaning what?" Tracy asked then he three sat Gary down in a chair

"Look, what ever you're think happened didn't happen…I would never to a thing like that to Ann, everyone knows that she won't do that type of thing until after marriage." Gary said then Brock looked Gary in the eye

"Then what did happen last night? And why does Ann have this sudden glow to her?" Brock asks then Gary crossed his arms

"All that happened is that she had a flashback of a bad memory and I was there to comfort her." Gary replied then Ash looks at him

"You don't mean **the** memory?" Ash starts then Gary nods

"Yes, she had a flashback of that memory…And the odd part is that she cried." Gary said then Tracy almost fell over in shock

"What memory are you two talking about?" Brock asks then Ash leans on the wall

"We're talking about Ann's last memories of her father…Lying in a pool of his own blood and Ann staring into the eyes of his killer. I've never heard much about it…All I know is that Ann watched Giovanni kill her father and maybe even tried to kill her." Ash said then Gary nods

"He shot her in the shoulder…she showed me the scar……and told me the whole story." Gary replied then Brock leans on the wall to keep himself up

"I never knew Ann had that much of a painful past…I don't blame her for being so cold." Tracy said then he sits in a lounge chair near by

"It seems like what ever caused her to be cold has disappeared…last night Ann said and showed me that the whole time she was nothing but a scared girl that just wanted to be protected from the world. Her tears were proof of that." Gary said then he leans back in the chair

Dawn forces the door open and knocks Ash on his head.

"Gary, I want to know what happened between you and Ann…she denies everything that I ask her." Dawn demanded causing Gary to jump

"Take it easy Dawn…All Gary did was comfort Ann when she had a bad flashback." Ash said then Dawn turned to Ash

"And how do you know this is true?" Dawn asks poking Ash in the ribs

"Dawn, you don't want to know the details…You'd only feel the same pain and sorrow that Ann has carried with her for almost eight years, and last night the pain became too much and she cried." Gary said then Dawn faces him

"I want to know." She said then Gary sighed

"Don't say I didn't warn ya." Gary replied then takes a seat next to Ash and Brock on the couch

"Ann's father, Ace, was killed by Giovanni five months before she became a trainer. And the worse thing is that Ann saw the whole thing, bits a pieces have come out over the years…but last night I heard everything that happened that night in Saffron……Ace faced Giovanni buying Ann some time to get back to Saffron and get help, Ann heard gunshots and returned to see her father on his knees growling at Giovanni of what he would do if he dare touched her, after Giovanni killed Ace he went after Ann shot her in the shoulder, and from what it sounds like…seduced or even tried to rape her before he left." Gary said then he sees the horror in Dawn's eyes as well as Brock, Tracy, and Ash

"So that's why she didn't talk to anyone…" Ash said then Gary nods

"The scary thing is that she actually begging him to stop her suffering…to…to kill her and end it." Gary said then Ash jumped

"What? Ann? That doesn't sound like her." Starts Ash

"He made her afraid of what she saw…I saw the fear in her eyes and then she cried her heart out to me. Hearing and seeing her pain………I felt like I myself saw what she did." Gary said then Dawn lowers her head

"She turned to the one person she could trust." Dawn starts then Brock and Tracy looks at her stunned

"And the weird thing is that she begging me to stay and let her cry in my shoulder." Gary said then Brock looked him in the eye

"Did you?" Brock asks then Gary nods

"If I did leave her the way she was it wouldn't have been right…she needed someone to stay by her side……so I stay with her all night, letting her cry in my shoulder." Gary replied then Ash nods

"I can believe that…but that doesn't explain why she's in a good mood." Starts Ash

"What ever held back those fears and memories disappeared last night…and because of that the pain she held for seven years poured out like a river." Gary replied then Brock nods

"Some people do hide their fears and pain in a box in their mind…It's not uncommon to see that." Brock replied then the wind picks up outside

"I feel so sorry for Ann……she never tried anything to ease her pain. All Ann did was hide herself in a corner of the world." Ash said as he remembered a few times when he tried to talk to Ann about it

"She never told anyone the full story of what happened that night. Officer Jenny and Koga tried to get her to tell them what happened……but all they got out of her was Giovanni's name and that he did it." Gary replied then remembered when Ann's grandmother got him to talk to her in some hopes that she would respond to a friend

"Now we know why Ann has such a grudge against Giovanni and Team Rocket." Muttered Tracy

"Ann once almost died because she went at Team Rocket and Giovanni head on……since then she's had a huge bounty on her head for any Team Rocket member that could bring her in dead or alive…That is…if they live." Gary replied then Dawn stood up

"Ann is our friend, and we should stay by her side no matter what; she's going though a hard time and needs friends by her side." Dawn said then everyone in the room nods

"We all know she'll deny needing help." Ash said then Pikachu nods

"We're at least going to try…Ann does have some feelings toward Gary, that might be why she poured her heart out to him." Dawn said then Gary stands up

"It'll be better if we just keep this to ourselves for now." Gary said then he walks to the living room

Hours past and the power still didn't come back on.

Everyone sat near the fire, keeping warm…Everyone but Ann.

Gary listened as his grandfather tells of stories of storms that were similar to this one, and then finally went to the barn to find Ann.

"Bre?"

Umbreon watches her Trainer, worried…Ann had never cried before, not even Blastoise ever saw Ann cry in her younger Training days, or Houndoom, one of the Pokemon that raised her. Not even when Team Rocket killed six of her fellow Pokemon, all she did was wander the area for a few days and returned with the will to go on with her training.

Ann, please say something to us. Umbreon and Absol begged

Ann looks down from the hay loft and sees the two, they could see that she was fine but they still felt like she needed help

What's wrong? Absol asks, staring into her Trainer's blue-gray eyes

Ann looks away from her Pokemon and stares at the barn roof, still not speaking, not a sound came from her; not even a sigh.

"(Footsteps)"

Gary walks in the barn and sees Umbreon and Absol looking up at the hay loft, and then he too looked up and saw locks of golden hair falling down from the wooden platform.

"Ann, is everything alright?" Gary asks then she could see Ann close her eyes

"I just needed to think." Ann said then Gary climbs up the latter and sits next to her

Gary looked at Ann, her hair was messy and her eyes are slightly bloodshot even her clothes could tell what she was feeling.

"Still can't calm down?" Gary asked, knowing that Ann was crying again

"I just don't understand why I feel like this…I should have been over it by now." Ann starts then she sits up

"You've never really opened up to anyone about this…its common to feel this way, even Pokemon feel like this after their trainer dies or leaves them." Gary said then Ann sadly nods

"I've tried so hard to hide what I truly feel…that's why I don't trust very many people, and don't even try to love people…not even my own mother." Ann said then Gary remembered Clair, that woman was scary, even as an adult he was still scared of running into her in Pallet or at the lab

"I don't think anyone would trust your mother…she's like the devil." Gary said then Ann sighed

"She's coming back today…I don't want to face her when the memories are coming back." Ann said then Gary pulls her close

"I'll protect you Ann…She might be your birth mother but if she treats you the way she does she's nothing more then a witch." Gary said then he brushed a lock of hair away from Ann's face

"Thank you Gary." Ann whispered then he looks at her

"For what?" asks Gary

"For being there…I've never had anyone but my Pokemon promise to protect me." Ann said then she hears footsteps

On the ground below is a woman, 40s, holding a purse and staring at the two Pokemon.

Umbreon and Absol growl and Absol shows the woman his sharp fangs.

"Filthy beast." She snarls then Ann and Gary got down from the loft

How dare she?! Absol's mind growls

Ann places a hand on Absol's back and faces the woman.

"I see you've come back." She said, not a all happy mind you

"Welcome home mom." Ann said, gagging on her words in her mind

"Didn't I tell you not to bring those beasts with you?" Clair said then Absol snarls, his mind begging Ann to let go and let him rip out her tongue and heart, if she actually had one

Ann glares at her mother, doing her best not to snarl or lose her cool.

"If you have a problem about then leave." Ann replied then Absol growls at Clair his mind saying "Get that butt out of here you old hag."

"(Scoff)…Keep them in the barn, we wouldn't want to bring filth into the house would we?" Clair said then left the barn and walked back inside

"(Snarl)"

Ann glares at the house, fists at her sides and snarling like a Mightyena.

"Why did she have to come…?" Ann growls then Absol bares his fangs

"How could she talk like that?" starts Gary

"Now I know why I hate coming home." Ann said then she returned Umbreon but kept Absol out

"What are you going to do?" asks Gary

"Absol, if you feel her getting too close don't hesitate on fighting back." Ann said then Gary looked at her shocked, she actually told her Pokemon to attack a human if needed

"Sol"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asks Gary

"If she tries to put Absol in a cage like a monster then I give Absol the right to fight for his freedom." Ann said then looked at cages at the far end of the barn, then looked closely at one that had large bite marks, from Houndoom

Houndoom follows his trainer to the house and walks along side with Absol.

That evening wasn't at all pleasant, the house rang with shouts and snarls…and every once in a while they heard a slap.

Ann stands in the kitchen, eyes cold as ice and her body hard as stone, slap marks all over her face and body.

"Take them out to the barn!" Clair shouted for the hundredth time that night

"I'll drop dead before I let you cage them up in the cold!" Ann snapped back, earning herself a slap/scratch over her cheek

"Get them out!" shouts Clair

"Never!" Ann replied then Clair grabs Absol's fur, dragging him to the door

Absol stopped dead in his tracks and bit Clair's hand, deep fang marks left in her hand.

"He bit me" snarls Clair

"I told my Pokemon that if you ever tried to hurt them to fight back…and don't think I'll bandage that wound. C'mon Absol," Ann said then Absol and Houndoom followed Ann out of the kitchen and to the stairs

Prof Oak and Tracy watch in amazement, never in their lives did they see a Pokemon bite a human and was given the ok by their trainer. It proved that Ann would rather be disowned by her family then leave her Pokemon.

"(Knock)"

"Come in." Ann said then Gary opens the door and closes it behind him

"Absol gave me a note that said you wanted to talk with me." Gary starts then he sits down on the bed next to Ann

"Gary, I'm going to leave with Rene. I can't let Rene grow up the way I did, I won't let Clair abuse her the way she did with me…I'll die before I let her hurt Re." Ann said, fighting her tears

"She won't…We can go to Officer Jenny and then Rene will be safe…You don't have to run away again Ann……You can stay, your grandmother left you the house and the farm…You should have to leave it." Gary said then Ann nods

"I'm just scared…I'll never forgive myself if Rene grows up having the same childhood I did. I don't want to face it." Ann said then Gary pulls her into his arms

"I promise that I will be there every step of the way…You will never be alone again Ann, I'm never going to leave you. Because I love you." Gary said then he feels Ann relax in his arms

"I know…" Ann said then she and Gary slowly lay down, Ann falling asleep in his arms

Gary looks at Ann, sleeping in his arms, the moon light shining on her face; making her look even more beautiful then she already was.

Absol and Houndoom smile at the two teens, then fall sleep.

The sun light pours into the room, Ann and Gary still sleeping in each other's arms.

"(Door opens)"

Clair sneaks into the room and then sees the two in bed, anger slowly taking over her mind.

Her mouth opens and a scream of rage comes out.

To be continued……

Sorry, it's a cliffy.

Next few chapters are cliffys, so sorry if you feel like your dieing as I finish editing the next few chapters.


	4. Rage leads to sorrow

Dreams

Chapter four

Rage leads to sorrow

Clair stares at the sight on the bed, feeling as if she was going to kill the both of them.

Ann and Gary lay in bed, holding onto each other.

11111

"(Screams and shouts)"

"What the?" Prof Oak starts then he saw the sight on Clair hitting his grandson with a pillow and Ann trying to stop her

"I let you stay here and this is what you two do behind my back!" Clair shouts then Ann kicks the pillow out of her mother's hand, slamming the pillow into the wall

"Nothing happened!" Ann shouts in reply, giving Gary a chance to get on his feet

"You two slept in the same bed! That doesn't sound like nothing Annalisa May!" Clair shouts then Prof Oak looks at his grandson hoping that what Clair said wasn't true

"I can do what ever I want! You don't own me; I'm not your slave! If I've fallen in love why the heck should you care!?" Ann shouts then Clair slapped Ann over the face, causing her to fall to the floor with her cheek stinging and bleeding from the slap

"You are already engaged to be married… The royal court has made it final" Clair said then Ann slowly stands up, still holding her cheek

"And what if I say no!?" Ann shouts rage burning so hot that her very words felt like fire

"Then you will lose everything in your birthright…You don't own a thing but the clothes on your back and those pitiful monsters of yours!" Clair shouts then she feels a hot stinging on her cheek

Right there and then Ann slapped Clair and left a huge cut on her upper cheek as well as a red hand mark.

"Grandmother left me the house and the farm and whatever is in it! Why should I care about my royal blood when all it does is brings a demon of a mother in my face!?" Ann shouts then Clair slaps Ann even harder across the face

Ann looks at Clair with the same deadly eyes that she always had when she faced her mother's rage; her blue-gray eyes were that of death…not even a flicker of life was in them; cold, dead, heartless eyes.

"Don't you dare call me that you little sl" Clair starts then Ann pushes her out of the way, hard, cause she was slammed into the wall, and runs down the stairs and out the back door; disappearing into the woods in her pajamas, no shoes, no coat, and all alone in the deadly freezing cold of winter.

999999

Dawn looks at the damage that Clair did to Gary, a few bruises on his chest from her kicking and hitting him and a few cuts on his face.

"That woman has one big temper." Ash said as he listens in on Prof Oak telling Clair that what she did to Ann and Gary could put her in prison

"And to believe that she is Ann's birth mother…she acts more like a stepmother if you ask me." Gary said as Dawn cleans one of the cuts on Gary's jaw

"Should we go after Ann? She ran out there with nothing on but a thin shirt and pants with no shoes or coat." Starts Tracy

"I'll go find her…It's the least I could do." Gary said then he stands up

"Wait…If you leave Clair will only hurt you and Ann more." Brock said then Ash nods

"Pikachu and I can find her easy…Just stay here so no one would suspect a thing." Ash said then he gets one of Ann's coats from the closet and a pair of boots

"Ok…but please hurry………The longer Ann's out there the sicker she'll get." Gary said then Ash nods then puts his coat on and he and Pikachu follows the trail that Ann left in the snow

999999

Prof Oak walks out of Ann's bedroom and then walks into the living room and faces his grandson.

"What did you do?" was the only thing he could say to his grandson

"I didn't do anything…all I did was spend one night with Ann; Comforting her." Gary replied then he sat down

"Do you swear that you didn't take Ann's virginity?" Prof Oak asks almost not wanting the answer

"No…I didn't even touch her like that……Ann wanted someone to talk to about her fears. All I did was stay by her side." Gary said praying that Ann would get back soon so he'd be off the hook

"Is this the truth?" Prof Oak asks then Gary nods

"I would never do a thing like that to Ann unless we were married…I know Ann, she stays pure for her one true love." Gary said then an angry Clair runs up to him and slaps him over the face

"You lying yarou!"

11111

"Pikapi!"

Pikachu finds Ann curled up next to a tree.

"Ann, are you alright?" Ash asks then drapes the coat around Ann's shoulders and kneels down next to her

"I have a swollen cheek and my mother just tried to call me a slut…how would you feel?" Ann replied then she shrugs the coat off her shoulders

"We need to get back…Gary could be a bloody mess by now and you're getting frostbite." Ash said then handed Ann the boots

"Why should I care? I'm only going to get a broke nose for all I know." Ann mutters then hugs her knees

"Ann, Gary and Prof Oak stood up for you after you left…You could tell Officer Jenny that you and Rene were assaulted and beaten by your mother." Ash said then Ann looks at him

"What's the use? She'll only make my life a living hell." Ann said then Ash sees the blood drip from her upper cheek

"If you don't deal with this now it will become that…Gary had this same thing happen with his stepmother before she died, you can beat it Ann…Your friends are a far better family then she is." Ash said then Ann nods

"I know that……but I don't want you guys to suffer like I had to." Ann said then she pulls the boots on and picks up the coat

"Does this mean you're going back?" asks Ash

"I'm going to go get Jenny…She knows that in the past I was beaten. Maybe this time she can help Rene and me." Ann said then zips the coat

"I'll go with you" Ash said then he stands up

"Thanks" Ann said then she stands up and the two walk for town

11111111

"I see…Well Ann there's only one thing you can do right now…You can press charges or get a restraining order." Officer Jenny said then her phone rings

Ash looks at Ann, and sees that she was a little bit scared.

"Be there in a sec……Ann, you might want to come with me to your house." Officer Jenny said then Ann and Ash nod

11111111

"Clair stop it!" Prof Oak calls trying to get his grandson away from Clair until Officer Jenny arrived

Gary tries to get up but can due to a kick that Clair gave him in the side, possibly breaking a few bones.

Tracy and Brock stand next to Prof Oak giving Dawn enough time to get Gary up and standing.

Officer Jenny walks in just as Clair pushed her way past the three men that tried to keep her back, and then starts slapping Gary.

"Clair, back away from him." Officer Jenny said then Ann and Ash walked in the house

Clair looks at Ann and then figures out that she went to get Officer Jenny.

"You!" Clair screams then pushes past Officer Jenny and slaps Ann so hard that she falls over and lands on her backside

Officer Jenny grabs Clair and handcuffs her.

"Clair, you're charged with assault and endangering a child." Officer Jenny said as she drags Clair to the car

"Ann, are you alright?" Gary asks then he kneels down next to Ann

Ann sits up and then sees the damage that was done to Gary.

"I am now." Ann replied then Gary holds her in his arms

"For the case to be clear we'll need to photograph your injuries." Officer Jenny said then Ann and Gary nod

9090909090909

After a few hours at the station, screaming matches, testimonies taken on the event, and charges pressed; everything settled down and the group heads back to Ann's house.

Once Ann got Rene settled she went to her room to get changed into something other then her pajamas.

"Now I know why Ann's grandmother fought with Clair and Ace over custody." Prof Oak said then he sees the worst of his grandson's injuries

"She knew the danger in her daughter's rage…Ann's grandmother kept Ann safe by keeping her as far away from her mother." Gary said then he sets an icepack on his leg

"Deep down Ann knows her mother tried to love her…but after she started learning more about Pokemon that love disappeared, and then after she became a trainer all Clair did was scream at her when she came back." Prof Oak said recalling a few times where Ann needed a place to stay or just left after she came home for only an hour

"How could any mother hate her own child?" Delia asks quite confused about the whole thing

"Ann's birth was an unwanted one…From what I remember the only one that was happy about it was Ace, Clair never even wanted to pick Ann up……And then there were the few times where she tried to kill Ann by leaving her in the field in the middle of winter and when she left Ann on the side of the road." Prof Oak said sadly

Hasn't anyone cared and loved for this child? Delia asks herself then Ann walks down the stairs and then Rene hugs her sister

"Are you feeling better?" Rene asked and Ann nodded

"Yes…I feel much better knowing that we're safe." Ann replied then Rene nods

Ann did everything she could to save us and her sister from her mother's rage…Could it be that she's broken out of her shell? Gary wonders then Ann catches his glance

Ann walks over to Gary and then sees his swollen leg.

"…I'm sorry you all got dragged into this." Starts Ann

"Don't worry about it…its far better the watching you suffer from this pain." Gary replied then he stands up

Ann sadly nods and then walks outside to the barn to take care of the Pokemon.

19191

Ann turns the radio on and the song Broken plays as she sweeps out the stalls.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Gary looks in the barn and then he begins to walk inside, then he hears the music.

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

Ann sets the broom down and then listens to the soft music.

Gary listens to the music and then he feels a tear fog his eyes.

Ann…

To be continued


	5. Broken

Dreams

Chapter five

Broken

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Gary looks at Ann leaning on the wall of the stall that she was sweeping and sees that she's deep in thought.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Gary got hurt because of me…Why would he even want me? I'm nothing but a broken person trying to find a meaning in life. Why would he want to love me? Ann wonders to herself as she soaks the meaning of the song into her mind, heart, and soul

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Watching Ann like this…it seems as if my heart is being crushed. Could it be that I really fell in love with her? But why would she want me? Gary asks himself then he slowly and quietly walks closer to Ann

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone_

"Ann," starts Gary

"Gary" Ann said then she faces him

Ann walks out of the stall and then looks into Gary's eyes

"I thought you could use some company out here." Gary said then he picks up the extra broom and helps Ann sweep

"…Gary, we need to talk." Ann said then Gary felt his heart skip a beat

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

Ann and Gary sit on the bails of hay in the loft.

For a while they sit quietly and then Gary breaks the silence.

"What did you want to talk about?" Gary asks then Ann looks into Gary's eyes

"Gary, I think it maybe best if you and everyone else forget about me." Starts Ann

"What? Why?" asks Gary

"I'm not human…All I am, is a person that is a killer……I've killed hundreds Team Rocket members, I can't be human if I'm able to kill that many without feeling the guilt that I should feel." Ann said then Gary lifts her head

"Ann that is easily justified…You're job is to protect man and Pokemon from evil, even if that means you have to kill evil men to protect the weak. That's why Ho-oh chose you for the job." Gary said then Ann turns her head away from him

"I don't want my friends to die because I brought death with me…They want me dead and I know that until Giovanni is dead they won't stop following me. I can't let my friends die because of me…I'm leaving town for good this time, I won't return until Giovanni is dead…that is…if I make it out alive." Ann said then Gary grabs her hand, turning her to face him

"Ann, I don't want to lose you…If I lost you I would never forgive myself." Gary said then Ann looks in his eyes and saw that what he said was the truth

"Gary…I can't let my friends die because of me……The sooner I leave, the sooner Giovanni will be defeated." Ann said then Gary pulls her close

"I won't lose you again…I won't let you do this alone." Gary said then he feels Ann relax

111111

Ash watches the barn, hoping that Gary was able to help Ann get past the day's events.

"We should let them be…Gary knows what he's doing." Dawn said then she looks at Ash

"Are they planning to stay out there all night?" Ash asks himself then he feels Dawn's warm, soft hand on his shoulder

Ash looks into Dawn's eyes and feels a sudden calmness in his mind.

"Ash, please come to bed…Ann and Gary will be fine. C'mon…Ash" Dawn begs then she leans her head on Ash's shoulder

Ash nods then he walks to the guest-room with Dawn.

111111

A few vans sit of the hill, looking down at Pallet.

"Giovanni, the traps are set…we're ready when you are." A man in black said

"Good, make sure you bring Carvanha to me alive…along with Ketchum." Giovanni said then he loads his steel-black gun

"Yes sir" he said then Team Rocket troops jump out of the vans and make their way to Pallet

Giovanni looks at the Carvanha farm at the edge of town and an evil grin grows on his face.

"Tonight is the night Carvanha." He snickers then two TR throws a boy with black-red hair at his feet

"Boss, we found him rewiring some of the bombs." One of them said then the boy stares Giovanni in the eye

"Kaz…I'm disappointed in you son…Are you going to take the same path your brother took and die?" Mocks Giovanni

"I'll die before I let you kill Ann! She's the only person that has truly acted like family to me!" Kaz shouts at his father, knowing what was to come and wasn't afraid of his fate

"Shut up boy!" Giovanni hits Kaz over the head with the butt of his gun

Kaz falls on the ground and doesn't respond.

"Carvanha will die tonight…I won't miss again." Giovanni said then the firing of guns can be heard and the crackle of fire

To be continued…


	6. The attack

Dreams

Chapter six

The attack

"(Rapid gun fire)"

Ann and Gary stand up and look at the sky, even though it was night the sky turned reddish black from fire and the scent of blood.

11111

"What's going on?"

Ash looks out the window and sees Team Rocket members kicking people out of their houses and shooting them if they didn't get what they wanted.

"We are in big trouble" Ash mutters then he grabs his Pokebelt and runs down the stairs

Ann rushes to a closet and then pulls out a box.

"Ann, its Team Rocket." Ash called once he got downstairs

"I thought as much…and they got guns this time." Ann muttered as she loads a handgun

"Pallet's going up in smoke" Starts Tracy

"(Click)"

"Giovanni's going to wish he didn't mess with this town when I'm done." Ann said then she releases Absol, Houndoom, and Mightyena

"Sol"

"Guys, Team Rocket's closing in and Giovanni's somewhere in Pallet…Don't be afraid to attack and kill, cause that's what they're doing." Ann said then peeks out a window and sees a Meowth and three TR heading for the front door

Three TR breaks down the door and then they see three ticked off Pokemon, and their trainer with a gun.

"Ann, I see you were ready for us coming." One of them snickers

"What's your business here?" Ann asks then places her finger on the trigger

"We were told to bring you and Ketchum to the boss…Come quietly and we just might make it painless." Another snickers then takes a step forward

"I'll drop dead before I let you do that… [Ann raises her gun …Get out of my house you scum!" Ann growls then Absol and Houndoom growl as well, showing their long fangs

The three stand there, fearless, then they walk closer.

"Don't think I won't shoot……Last warning, get out of my house." Ann growls then Houndoom takes a step forward

"We aren't leaving with out you and Ketchum." They replied then Meowth leaps at Ash

"(GROWL!)"

Houndoom takes down Meowth and Ann shoots at the TR troops, hitting two, killing them instantly.

The last TR backs away, but bumps into Absol.

Ann holsters her gun and then grabs the TR by the shirt collar and slams him into the wall, possibly breaking a few ribs.

"Why is Giovanni here?" Ann growls at the scared TR

"He……He said that your time is up…as is Ketchum's. I was told that if you didn't surrender the boss will burn Pallet to the ground, burning people alive, and make you and Ketchum watch until you give in." He stutters then Ann drops him

Ann cracks her knuckles and then stares down at the TR.

"Tell Giovanni to stop his troops and meet me at the hillside road…Tell him if he doesn't stop this I'll rip out his heart with my own hands, and make him watch it beat for the last time." Ann growls then the TR runs out of the house in fear and down the road

Ann releases a few more Pokemon, Blaziken and Dragonair, and then everyone in the house watches as Blaziken drags the bodies out of the doorway.

"What are you going to do Ann?" Asks Brock

"I'm going to finish Giovanni before he finishes destroying Pallet." Ann said then she pulls her black trainer gloves on

"All alone?" starts Ash

"I'll have my Pokemon with me" Ann replied then she pulls reloads out of the box and another handgun

"That's not enough…We know what Giovanni wants, you need backup." Dawn said then Ann stands up

"I can't let you come…Giovanni plays dirty; he could use you to get to me. I won't risk your lives over something like this." Ann said then Ash shakes his head

"He's after me too Ann…We all want to see what he has planed." Ash said then Ann thinks for a moment

"…You can come if you want to so badly, but just make sure to stay out of the way." Ann said then she heads for the door, but was stopped by a small hand clinging onto her left leg

Ann looks down and sees Rene there in tears, holding onto her older sister with her life.

"I don't want you to go…" cries Rene

"Rene, I have to…if I don't more of those men will come here." Ann said then she looks up at Delia, and Delia saw the question in Ann's eyes

"I'll watch her." Delia replied then Ann nods

"Thank you………I'll be back in a while, Umbreon will protect you Re." Ann said then Rene sadly nods

"I'll stay behind…Don't worry about things here." Tracy said then the group, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Gary, and Ann starts to run for the hill on the North side of Pallet

00000

"This is the spot…but there's no one here."

Absol and Houndoom start to growl, and then Ann pulls out one of her two guns.

"There's blood all over the ground here." Ann said then Mightyena jumps in front of the group and bares her teeth while growling deep

A tall figure stands in the shadows at the end of the woods, and as soon as Ann saw it her hand started to shake.

Ann watches as she and her father look at the tall man hiding in the shadows of the woods East of Saffron.

"Are you remembering Carvanha? Do you remember that night?" a voice snickers

"Show yourself!" Ann shouts in rage, holding her hand steady

Giovanni takes a few steps forward, the blood red moon light reflecting off his black shoes with every step.

Ann stares as the moon light reflects off the man's shoes and gelled hair.

"Time's up Carvanha…I let you slip away with your life once, but I'm not going to let that happen again." Giovanni said then Ann sees the Steel-black gun

Ann froze once she saw the gun, many memories playing in her mind.

Her father's death…the deaths of six of her Pokemon…

"SOL!"

"DOOM!"

Absol and Houndoom growl at Giovanni, knowing the memories that were playing in their trainer's mind and the pain that she was feeling.

"(Snicker)…I see you're remembering that o so painful past you tried to forget." Giovanni mocks when Ann dropped her gun and kneeled down holding her head in her hands

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Gary shouts then sees Ann's eyes glow a deep red and a black mist going away from Ann's body and into a Haunter that's behind Giovanni

"(Snicker)"

Ann stares at the dead body of her father, lying in a blood of his own blood and his killer pointing his gun at her… "DAD!"

Ann's body became so sick that she vomits on the ground in front of her, and her body shivering.

"Now that Carvanha's gone, I shall deal with the rest of you." Giovanni said then Houndoom looks at Ann and then walks over to her, feeling her pain

Ann, you can't die on us…You stayed with your father's Pokemon, Protected us, loved us, and called us your _only_ family…Annie, please come back…Fight it and we will fight for you. Houndoom begs Ann, remembering his nickname for Ann he gave her while he helped raise her

"Ann! Snap out of it! It's just a dream! C'mon" Gary said to Ann as he tried to snap her out of it

Houndoom turns to Giovanni, growling and snarling.

How dare he hurt my pup! Houndoom growls then leaps at Giovanni, ripping his suit

Absol leaps for the gun in Giovanni's hand, but only got pushed out of the way by a Meowth.

Ann stands in a warehouse Blastoise watching as Giovanni makes his leave while Ann tended to Flareon's wounds. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS GIOVANNI!!!!" Ann screams as she holds the bloody body of her Flareon in her arms

All hell broke lose as Houndoom and Absol lost their cool, letting the deepest rage loose on the Meowth and it's handler, killing both.

"PIKACHU!"

Pikachu fries ten Meowth and then returns to Ash's side.

"There's too many…" starts Brock

"We have to keep them away from Ann until she snaps out of the Dream Eater attack." Ash said then Houndoom burns a TR that got too close for his liking

Giovanni watches as the teens and their Pokemon hurt or kill his underlings, and then he sees Ann's body weaken, causing a smirk to grow on his face.

Charizard lays in a pool of blood, the mind control collar on his neck still… "Absol, Deal with Giovanni!" Ann calls then she runs to the Dragon's side.

Fight it Annalisa

Ann could see glints of feathers that shimmered seven colors in the moonlight, the mighty Ho-oh, soaring above the battle field.

Get out of my head! Ann growls as she tries to snap out of the attack

Ann's whole body jerks as Houndoom attacked Haunter.

"Ann!" starts Gary

"It's no good she's in shock." Brock said as he kneels down next to Ann

"(Groan)…Ikemasen yo Houndoom."

As the words left Ann's lips Houndoom stopped attacking Haunter and ran to her side.

Dame desu… Musume Houndoom said to Ann and she smiles

Chichi, wouldn't want you to die…I have to fight my own battles Chichi Houndoom. Ann said in reply before pushing herself to her feet, breaking the black mist from Haunter

"Are you alright Ann?" asks Ash

"Yeah…let's get em." Ann said then picked up her gun

The TR back away from the group, forming a circle, then six TR push five people on the ground between the group and Giovanni.

"I thought you would break from Haunter's Dream Eater…that's why I thought of plan B." Giovanni said then Ann looks at Giovanni, eyes cold as ice and a growl coming from her mouth as she gritted her teeth

The five people that the TR slammed on the ground were Prof Oak, Delia, Tracy, Rene, and Kaz.

"I'll spare the lives that are left in Pallet if you and Ketchum give up your lives here and join us." Giovanni said then Houndoom and Absol growl

"I'll drop dead before that happens Giovanni!" Ash shouts then he watches as Giovanni points his gun to his Mother's chest

"How about I kill her before I kill you." Giovanni said then Rene looks at her sister with fearful eyes

How dare he! Absol growls then Ann takes a step forward

"Leave them out of this Giovanni…it doesn't have anything to do with them. This is between you and me." Ann said then she placed a hand on Absol's back

Iie…not yet Ann said to Absol, calming some of his nerves

"That's where you're wrong Carvanha; Ketchum has more then every right to be here." Giovanni replied then he placed a finger on the trigger

"Shoot her, I kill you." Ann said then aimed her gun at Giovanni's head

"Kill me and they'll kill you and your friends." Giovanni said then Ann looked around at the TR members, five hundred in count, around them

Ann lowers her gun and then she sees a black blur on her left.

"I don't know if you've realized this yet…but you're surrounded. If you kill anyone here you and your underlings will die a painful death." Ann said then howls are heard

Giovanni scoffs at Ann and then begins to pull the trigger.

"Mom!"

"… (BOOM)"

Delia falls and then Ann fires her gun while Absol and Houndoom start to fight their way through the TR troops.

"CHU!"

"BREON!"

Umbreon arrives with all of the Pokemon from the woods and the Lab, joining in on the killing.

Houndoom, get Re out of here! Ann's mind calls to Houndoom as she shoots at TR that tried to get near her sister

Houndoom runs over to Rene, Prof Oak, Kaz, and Tracy; and gnaws at the ropes that bind them.

Ann watches Giovanni slip away from the battle and then the TR members run to the vans, leaving the dead and the injured behind.

"Remember this Ketchum, You're mother lied to you about your father." Giovanni said then Ash clenches his fists

Ash watches as Giovanni smirks.

"I'll see you around son." Giovanni said then Ash growls

"WHAT!?!!!!!!" Ash shouts then runs at Giovanni, fist ready to break his jaw

"Ash, watch out!" Dawn calls before Giovanni fired his gun

The bullet scraped Ash's shoulder, and he falls to his knees.

Ann fires her gun at Giovanni and an injured Meowth jumped in the way, saving it's master.

Giovanni aims his gun at Ann and fires.

"Ann!"

Gary ran at Ann, pushing her out of the way, the bullet hitting his chest.

"……"

Ann sits up and looks at Gary's unmoving body, tears forming in her eyes.

"Gary!"

Giovanni smirks at the sight of the damage the bullet did, it didn't hit Ann, but the pain that it would have caused her if it did hit was the same.

"And now you'll join your father Carvanha." Giovanni said then aimed his gun at Ann's head

Kaz stands up and runs at Giovanni.

"The Hell you will!" Kaz shouts then kicked the gun out of Giovanni's hand, changing the route of the bullet

The bullet scraped Ann's shoulder, but she didn't flinch one bit, giving Gary one last look before aiming her gun at Giovanni.

"I love you Gary…" Ann whispered then fired her gun

The bullet from Ann's gun hit Giovanni in the shoulder, causing him to fall over.

"Boss!"

Ten TR jumped out of the vans and dragged Giovanni into one, and then they drive away.

00000

Ann kneels down by Gary; he was alive but just barely.

I hear the blood drip from his body… Ann thought as she looks over Gary's bloody body

"Is he…" starts Tracy

"Rene" Ann said then her sister runs to her side

"Yes?" asks Rene

"Take Umbreon and Houndoom, go back to the house, and get towels, blankets, and place them in my room…Gary can't stay out here, we'll have to bring him back." Ann said then Rene, Umbreon, and Houndoom run down the hill

Ann takes off her jacket and places it on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Absol, can you make a long, thick sheet of ice? Like a bed?" Ann asks then Absol walks over to the grass and works on making it

Absol forms raised edges on the sides of the ice, and then handles.

"Sol"

"We'll have to carry Gary back to the house with this." Ann said then she and Kaz lifted and lowered Gary onto the ice

Ann, Brock, Tracy, and Kaz lift the ice box and carefully walk down the hill.

00000

"Ann, everything is set for you." Rene said as Brock and Kaz carry Gary up the stairs

"Thank you Re" Ann said then followed Brock and Kaz into her room

Ann watches as Brock and Kaz lower Gary onto her bed, Ann told them she didn't care if the blanket was stained with blood, and then she kneels down next to him.

Every part of Gary's body was bruised, cut, or coved in blood; the sight and the smell of the blood made Umbreon and Pikachu feel sick.

Gary

To be continued...

I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And I've brought three new chapters, could have been six but I need to do some fine tuning with them, I hope you enjoyed this...Coming up is where the cute Houndour ears come in, BTW, sorry if I got any facts about Ash's father wrong; I used Pokemon Live for info.

I hope y'all like this, please review!


	7. Spill of tears and the cry of a lonely

Dreams

Chapter seven

Spill of tears and the cry of a lonely heart

"(Heavy, yet strained breathing)"

Gary lies on the bed; not a single part of his body that's not bruised, cut, or smeared in blood.

"…"

I hear the crushing of his bones every time he takes a breath…How could I hear something like that? Ann wonders as she watches Gary suffer in pain

"We have to treat his wounds." Ann said then she stands up and walks over to the dresser and picks up cloth scraps

"But Ann…Those injuries…touching them could make it worse." Starts Brock

"If we don't deal with them now… he'll die." Ann said then Dawn nods and walks downstairs and gets buckets of warm water

Ann removes Gary's jacket, shirt, shoes, and socks; then she turns to Brock.

"Brock, could you" Starts Ann

Brock nods then while Ann keeps her back to Gary as Brock removes the rest of Gary's clothing and then covers him with a towel to preserve his privacy.

"(Heavy breathing)"

He must be in a lot of pain. Ann kneels back down next to the bed just as Dawn returns to the room with two buckets of warm water

"Here Ann" Dawn said then she sets one of the buckets next to Ann

Without saying a word Ann dips one of the cloths into the water and washes the blood off of Gary's face. And then Dawn picks up another cloth and helps Ann by washing the blood off of his chest.

"What are you going do with his chest wound?" Ash asks once he entered the room

"…The bullet went straight though…All I can do is clean the wound and bandage it." Ann said then Rene nods to her sister and runs to the bathroom and comes back with disinfectant and bandages in her arms and then she places them next to her sister

"Rene, put these to be washed…" Ann said then Rene picks up Gary's clothes

"Yes…but their so torn" Starts Rene

"……If that's the case then after he wakes up I'll get him clothes from the chest in the barn." Ann replied as she wraps Gary's head wound

Rene nods and then walks out into the hall and disappears down the stairs.

"Ann, what of the scratches on his legs?" asks Dawn

"Just wash them…The wound on his chest is the one we need to worry about…that bullet might have gone though…but still; it was only a few inches away from piercing his heart." Ann said as she wraps Gary's chest wound

"(Groan)"

Gary's eyes move rapidly under his eyelids.

_Gary walks around in the woods._

"_Where am I? Wasn't I just shot?" Gary mutters then he sees a girl on the other side of the path_

"…"

"_Girl, where am I" Gary asks her then she takes his hand and pulls him though the woods_

_The girl stops in front of a large canyon with a red-black river flowing in it._

"_What is this place?" Gary mutters then sees that the river flows with blood_

"_Your own blood will soon flow though that river." She said then Gary turns to see who the girl is_

"…_Daisy? Where are we?" Gary asks placing a hand on his sister's shoulder_

"_Forgive me brother!" she cries then she pushes Gary off of the edge_

Ann lifted the blanket on the bed over Gary's body.

"(Heavy, strained breathing)"

Ann looks to everyone else in the room.

"Everything should be fine for now…Go get some rest. Morning is five hours away." Ann said then Brock shakes his head

"We're going to stay right here" Replied Brock

Prof Oak walks into the room and looks at his grandson's fail body.

"How is he?" Prof Oak asks then Ann washes her hands

"Nothing as changed…All we can do is wait and pray that Gary pulls though this." Ann said then Gary drew a harsh, rasping breath and all of his muscles seized up, sending a shudder through his body.

A fearful look grows on everyone's faces, silence overpowering the room.

He hasn't drawn another breath…No! Ann moves closer to Gary's body watching him closely praying that he would take another breath

"Gary!"

_Gary opens his eyes to find himself floating in darkness._

'_GARY!'_

_Gary holds onto his head feeling a nagging pain from the back of his brain._

_Who's voice is this?_

Everyone in the room watched feeling helpless. Until Ann summed up her courage and clamped her mouth down firmly over Gary's, exhaling slowly and feeling his chest rise as air filled his lungs. She pulled back for a second, watching his chest lowered again as the air escaped.

"Gary, Please!" Ann begged then gives him another breath

'_Gary, Please!'_

_Gary feels a pressure on his lips and his chest rising._

_What's going on here!_

Dawn kneels down next to Ann and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Ann, he's" Starts Dawn

"No!" Ann snapped then pushes Dawn's hand off

Ann gives Gary another breath and as she watches his chest fall; tears fall from her face and lands on Gary's.

"Gary, please come back!" Ann cries then she gives Gary one last breath and one last prayer

_Gary feels another wave of air enter his body and he also feels a wet something fall onto his face…Why were there tears?!_

'_Gary, please come back!'_

_Gary's eyes widen and he understood._

_I'm dieing_

_Gary feels another wave of air._

_Why would anyone care if I died? But then again……This girl is doing everything in her power to bring me back…_

_Suddenly it clicked_

_Ann!_

_The darkness begins to disappear._

Ann cries uncontrollably into Dawn's shoulder, a few tears fall from Brocks face and he begins to wipe them away, Prof Oak cries quietly, and Ash cries from where he stands; not knowing why he was crying for Gary.

"…Annalisa" A faint whisper comes from Gary's lips

"Gary" Ann whispers then feels like she was going to fling herself on Gary and hug him; but knowing his injuries she came to his side gazing into his eyes; tears still falling

"Annalisa…" Gary whispered again then raises his right hand and brushes the tears from Ann's face "Why are you crying?"

"I…I thought we lost you" Ann said then Gary brushes Ann's hair away from her eyes

"…Don't be foolish…I would never leave." Gary replied then he closes his eyes and falls asleep

99099

Ann tried to stay awake but in the end fell asleep; next to Gary.

Half of her body on the bed and the other half on the floor, she fell asleep while sitting up.

Sunlight pours though the window waking Gary up.

"(Groan)"

Gary sits up, which he regrets, causing pain to shoot though out his body from his head, side, and left arm.

And then he realizes that he's naked!

Looking around franticly for his clothes he sees that there's nothing he can do so he lays back down covering himself again with the blanket.

Gary looks to his right and sees Ann slumped over the side of the bed.

"Gary" she mutters in her sleep causing Gary to watch her closely

She looks so tired…No wonder. She must be physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted from last night.

Ann's golden hair shimmered in the morning sunlight, and her soft skin tone glowed as well.

Gary could have easily called her an angel.

Gary gently begins to stroke Ann's hair, it felt so soft.

Ann's eyes slowly open.

"Morning sleepy head." Gary said then Ann looks at him

"…Are you still in pain?" she asks then moves closer to Gary's side

"I still can't move my body without feeling much pain…By the way…Where's my clothes?" asks Gary

"They were so torn and bloody not even I couldn't fix it…We had to throw them away." Starts Ann

"So I'm going to be laying here naked until someone recovers clothes from the Lab?" Asks Gary

"…Hard to do that when all that's left of the lab is ashes and pieces of metal." Ann said then Gary looks at her as if he was going to say 'are you kidding?'

"…"

"Most of Pallet was burned down last night…… (Sigh)Once you're able to move without feeling pain I'll get you clothes from a chest in the barn." Ann said then she stands up

"The sooner you do that the better." Gary replied then he closed his eyes

"You won't be able to get into them until those wounds heal." Starts Ann

"So you want me to lay still in this room helpless and naked?" asks Gary

"I'll be watching over you…Therefore you won't be helpless." Ann said then she walks out of the room and closes the door behind her

"(Footsteps)"

Ann slowly walks to the back door and then opens it being careful not to wake Ash or the sleeping Pikachu that sleeps on his chest.

Ann opens the doors of the barn and then she climbs up a latter that takes her up in a loft.

Ann pushes herself up into the loft and then she spots an old wooden chest covered in dust and hay.

"Right where I left you." Ann mutters then pushes the chest onto an area of the floor with ropes tied to it and a pulley above it on the ceiling.

Ann unties the rope lowering the chest and the floor below it.

Ann walks into the house and sees Ash, Dawn, Brock, Kaz, Tracy, and Prof Oak in the kitchen.

"Ah…There you are Ann." Starts Prof Oak

Ann sets the chest down on the floor.

"I see you're all awake." Ann said then she wipes a bit of sweat from her forehead

"What's in the chest Ann?" asks Brock

"Clothes…I thought that we'd need them. I don't know if they'll fit but if that's the case I can sew them to fit." Ann said then she unlocks the chest and opens it

Inside the chest are many pairs of men's clothing.

Ann reaches in the chest and removes a shirt, boxers, and pants.

"Ann, how did you get these?" asks Tracy

Ann sets the clothes on the kitchen table and then turns her back to the group.

"…They use to be my father's." Ann replied then she pulls cereal from one of the cabinets, bowls from another and then spoons from a drawer

The group looks on as Ann places the items on the table and then picked up the clothes.

"I'll be back in a little while…the milk's in the fridge so help yourselves." Ann said then without saying another word; she walks up the stairs

"(Door opens)"

Ann walks in and then places the clothes on the dresser and sits down in a chair.

"Ann?" starts Gary

Gary slowly and careful sits up and looks at Ann as she stares at the blankness of the wall.

"… (Deep breath)"

Gary wraps the blanket around his lower body and then stands up, ties the corners, and then walks in pain to Ann's side.

"Ann, is something wrong?" Gary asks then he sees Ann's shoulders jump and shiver

Gary looks at the clothes on the dresser and then he nods.

"I see…Those were Ace's." Gary mutters then he places a hand on Ann's shoulder

"You shouldn't be up…You'll make the wounds worse." Starts Ann

Ann helps Gary back to the bed and he lies down, slightly cursing because his wound opened.

"(Groan)"

"Stay still…you're only making it worse by moving." Ann said then she checks the wound

Gary looks up at Ann as she re-wraps the wound and pulls the sheet up to his chest.

"Thanks Ann…Thanks for doing this." Gary said then he forgot about the pain he was feeling in his chest

"Anytime," Ann said then she sits down on the side of the bed and looks into Gary's eyes, she felt sorry for him; he saved her life and put all this pain on himself for her, pain that she should have felt.

Does he really love me? Ann's mind asks herself before Ann felt Gary's hand on hers

Ann snaps out of her thoughts and looks at Gary.

"You don't have to worry Ann…I'll be fine." Gary said then he smiles at Ann

"I can't help but worry Gary…You were dead for a few minutes last night……I would be able to live with myself if I knew that one of my closest friends got killed because of me." Ann said, letting a small tear fall from her eye

"Don't cry Annie…I'm alive…You don't have to cry anymore, every thing's alright." Gary said then brushed the tear off of Ann's cheek with his hand

"I was so worried…I didn't know what I'd do if you" Ann starts then Gary placed a finger on Ann's lips

"Shh…It's alright." Gary said then he sits up to be at Ann's eye level

"Gary don't…your wound" starts Ann

"It's fine…" Gary said then he pulls Ann closer

"…"

Ann blushes deeply as she looks closer into Gary's eyes and as he held her close.

"Gary" Ann starts then Gary cupped her chin in his hand

"Ann, tell me…Why did you cry for me? And why did you try so hard to bring me back?" Gary asks as he looks into Ann's deep bluish gray eyes

"I……I knew that you saved me…You took that bullet for me I…I didn't want to lose another person that I hold dearly in my heart to Giovanni's gun………I felt like my heart was breaking when I saw you dieing…I couldn't lose you…I can't" Ann said then she looks away from Gary

"Annie…You saved me…the memories I have of you brought me back…that's because I…I…I love you." Gary said then Ann looks back at Gary

"Y…You do?" asks Ann

"That's why I took the bullet…I don't want to see the woman that I love suffer anymore." Gary said then he waited for Ann to reply

"Gary……I love you too…" Ann whispered as Gary holds her close

"Really?" starts Gary

Gary was cut off by Ann's lips on his; the kiss could have lasted forever.

"With all of my heart." Ann said in reply then Gary kissed her again

"Is this a dream?" Gary asks then Ann rests her head on Gary's shoulder

"No…" Ann said then she feels Gary rubbing her back

Ann places a hand on Gary's chest, then remembered that he was naked; and that the sheets slipped down past Gary's knees when he sat up. A huge blush grows on Ann's face then she closes her eyes.

"Gary, your" Ann starts then Gary blushes and pulls the sheet up to his abdomen,

"Sorry Ann" Gary said then Ann opens her eyes

"Its fine…hey, want some breakfast?" Ann asks then she stands up

"Sure" Gary said then Ann handed him the boxers

"I'll go get some, put those on…Don't move too much, it'll open up that wound again." Ann said then she walks out the door and closes it behind her

111

Ann walks down the stairs and then sees Rene, Brock, Dawn, and Ash at the kitchen table.

"How's Gary doing?" asks Brock

"Better…he needs to stay in bed for a few weeks; he opened the wound just by standing up." Ann said then she starts making herself and Gary breakfast

"We better hope Giovanni doesn't come back." Dawn said then she looks at Ash, he hadn't said much since last night

"Ash…how's you shoulder doing?" Ann asks then she pulls out two plates

"It still hurts…but its doing better." Ash said then Ann looks at him

"Are you ok?" Ann asks then Ash looks over at her

"Why wouldn't I be?" starts Ash

"You haven't said much since last night." Dawn said then Ash looks at her

"It's alright to be sad about this whole thing Ash…remember that." Ann said then she got forks and then brought the two plates of food back up the stairs to her room

90909

Hours pasted, words were said of the night's events and a few things went back to normal.

111

Ann sits in the living room looking at one of her music books and her guitar in hand.

"(Ann slowly starts to play A thousand miles,)"

Brock walks down the hall, heading to the kitchen, and then he hears the music.

Brock peeks into the living room and sees Ann playing her guitar, and he knew that song well.

"Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you, if I could just hold you…tonight." Ann sang softly then she saw Brock watching her from the kitchen

"That's a great song; isn't it?" Brock asks then he sits down on the couch across from Ann

"The meaning is great." Ann said then she places the guitar on the seat next to her

"I can see that you use music to show others what you feel…that how you're able to sing your songs with passion." Brock said then Ann nods

"I guess that's true…I follow my heart more then I thought." Ann said then she turned the pages of the book and came across one of her favorite songs

"…You love him don't you?" asks Brock

"I do love Gary…I won't deny it." Ann said then she reads over the notes in the book

"That's good to hear…We all knew that you two loved each other, it good to see you two have confessed it to each other." Brock said then Ann closes the book and looks up

"It was that clear?" asks Ann

"We all knew…It was hard for you two to hide it." Brock said then Ann puts the guitar back in its case and the book on the shelf

"Glad to hear that everyone didn't rush it." Ann said then she looks at the clock and saw that it was close to six

20202

"(Door opens)"

Gary looks up from the book he was reading and sees Ann with two bowls of soup.

"Here you go." Ann said then she places a tray on the bed and sets the bowl along with a spoon on it

"Thanks" Gary said then Ann sets her food down on the floor and sits

111

Ann finished her food and then brought the bowls back down stairs and came back to check and see how Gary's wound was doing.

"At least the bleeding stopped." Ann said as she rewraps the wound

After Ann tied the bandage she looked at the clock and saw that it was a few minutes before nine.

"I'll be right back." Ann said then she stands up and walks over to her dresser

"I ain't going any where." Gary joked then Ann walks out of her bedroom and walks into the bathroom

10101

"(Door opens)"

Gary opens his eyes and he saw Ann, dressed in her Pjs, a blue pair of shorts and a white tee shirt.

Ann closes the door behind her and then she walks over to the closet and gets her sleeping bag.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor Ann." Starts Gary

"Its fine Gary…I'm use to this." Ann said then she turns off the light and lies on her sleeping bag

Gary watches Ann for a while, the moon light hitting her hair, causing it to shimmer a pure gold.

She's so beautiful Gary thought then he saw Ann shivering

Gary touches Ann's arm and she's cold.

"Ann, you're freezing." Starts Gary

"I'm fine." Ann said then she rolls over on her back

"No you're not…c'mon, it's much warmer up here." Gary said then Ann sits up

"Gary," starts Ann

"I'll behave Ann." Gary said then he moves to make room for Ann

Ann looks at Gary for a moment and then she climbs under the covers.

"Night Gary" Ann said then she snuggles close to him

"Night"

999000999

The sun slowly rises over the hills of Pallet, sunlight pouring into the room; reveling a mess of blankets and sheets and Ann in Gary's arms.

Gary slowly opens his eyes and then sees Ann in his arms.

I can't believe that this is happening. Gary thought then Ann shifts, and he felt something warm, round, and soft on his side

Gary looks under the sheets and then blushes at what he saw.

"Mmm"

Ann slowly opens her eyes and looks into Gary's.

"Morning" Ann said then she saw the look on his face

"Morning" Gary said then Ann blushes deeply

Ann looks at herself under the sheets and then up at Gary.

"Gary…what happened?" Ann asks, wanting to move away from Gary but her body wouldn't budge

"I don't know……I woke up like this." Gary said then Ann stares at him

"We're both naked and we don't know how this happened." Ann said, trying to stay calm

"I'm sure nothing happened." Starts Gary

"Nothing?! How in the world could this be nothing?" Ann said then she moves a few feet away from Gary and covers herself with the blanket

"Calm down…" Gary said then he sits up

"Turn around" Ann said once she got her clothes

Gary turns his back to Ann as she gets dressed.

What happened last night? How did we end up like that? Gary asks himself then Ann told him it was safe to look

Ann's dressed in her normal jeans and silver tee.

Ann ties her hair back in a bun and then walks to the door

"I'm going to go get us some breakfast…I'll be right back." Ann said then she opens the door and closes it behind her

To be continued…


	8. What's going on?

A.N. Ok, the chapter most of us have all been waiting for...the chappy where the Houndour ears are in play.

BTW, I don't own Pokemon; I do own some people, Ann, Rene, Clair, ect. (I'll make y'all a list when I'm done with bringing people in the story.)

Dreams

Chapter eight

What's going on?

Ann walks back into her room with two plates, and when she closed the door she saw Gary standing in front of her.

"Gary, you shouldn't be up…You'll open your wound again." Ann said then she placed the places on the dresser and helps Gary to the bed

But then Gary stops her and twirls her around so she looks in his eyes.

"I'll lay back down when you tell me why you're acting like this." Gary said then placed his right hand on Ann's shoulder, her skin was cold as ice

"Like what?" asks Ann

"You never pull back your hair like that…and you rushed out of the room so quick." Gary said, knowing why she got out of the room quickly, but the hair?

"…You wouldn't understand" Ann whispers then she lowers her head

Gary lifts Ann's head with his hand and looks into her eyes.

"Try me" Gary replied then his legs suddenly give way

Ann grabs Gary stopping him from falling to the floor, lifts him, and then lowers him onto the bed.

Gary stares at Ann then he sits up and looks at Ann; his face asking 'how?'

"Ann" Starts Gary

"You want to know how I did that…don't you?" Ann asks then she sits on the edge of the bed

"Yeah…" Gary said then Ann takes a deep breath and meets Gary's gaze

"…When I was young my grandmother told me that when I became of age; strange things would happen suddenly. Only now at the age of seventeen I'm starting to understand what she meant." Ann said then Gary looks at her confused

"Strange?" starts Gary

"I'll show you…but please keep your voice down." Ann said then she stands up

Gary nods and then Ann walks to the dresser.

Ann takes a hold of the dresser with one hand and lifts the dresser over her head and then she lowers it back to the floor with a soft thud.

"…"

Gary looks at her mouth open and shocked.

"It's not only that…From no matter what height I jump from or fall from I seem to land with out any pain or mark left behind; even if I land on my feet." Ann said then she sits on the side of the bed

"Anything else?" asks Gary

"…When you were shot…every time you took a breath I could hear the broken bones crunch…And before anyone else could hear…I heard you breath what I thought was you last breath." Ann said then Gary looks at her stunned at what he just heard

"………"

Ann feels Gary pull her into his arms.

"Ann, I too have felt something that I have never felt before." Gary said then he lays down and places Ann's hand over the wound in his side

"…"

"Remove the bandage" Gary said then Ann looks at Gary unsure of what he wants

"But Gary, you're wound" Starts Ann

"Ann, please don't ask questions." Gary said then Ann looks at the bandage and begins to unwrap the bandage

Ann removes the last bit of the bandage and flinches; expecting blood to squirt out at her and then when she opens her eyes she sees that the wound is less then half way healed.

"…"

"I don't know why or how… but for some reason I think we both have the same thing happening to the both of us." Gary said then Ann nods

"Ok, but no one else knows." Ann said then she stands up and hands Gary the pants that sit on the dresser

Gary takes the pants and then Ann turns around facing her back to him as he pulls the pants on, not wanting to see his boxers.

"We could always act." Starts Gary

"If your grandfather sees you're out of bed it'll make him wonder." Ann said then a scream is heard from downstairs

Gary jumps up and follows Ann down the stairs

"What happened?" Ann asks then she sees Dawn behind the couch with Pikachu, Brock, and Tracy and then Prof Oak up against the wall; and Ash in the middle of the room

"…Ash," Starts Dawn

"What?" Ash asks then Ann helps Gary down (Gary 'acting' sore) and sits him on the couch

"Ash…you're head" Brock said then Ann takes a closer look at Ash to see his ears missing and then black Houndour like ears on the top of his head

Ash feels the top of this head and feels the ears.

"What the?!" starts Ash

Ash runs over to a mirror and then he sees the ears on his head.

"What's going on!?!" Ash asks himself confused

Ash spots Ann and then runs up to her.

"Ann, help" Starts Ash

"How? I don't know what's going on myself." Asks Ann

Pikachu looks up at his Trainer confused.

Ash starts running around the place.

"What am I going to do?" Fuses Ash

"Hold still!" Ann snaps then grabs Ash by the shirt collar and sits him in a chair

Ann takes a look at the ears and then touches one of them causing the ear to perk up.

"Umbreon, I need you to do an errant." Ann said then she walks over to a notebook on the table

Ann picks up a pen and writes a message on the page and then tares it from the book and tucks it in Umbreon's pack.

"Get this to Mariah. Make sure that she comes back with you." Ann said then Umbreon nodded and then ran out the back door and down the road

Everyone looks at Ann as she flips through books.

"What was that?" starts Dawn

"Mariah is someone that has far better knowledge on legends and myths of Pokemon." Ann said then Gary stands up and limps (Acting again mind you.) to the kitchen to see what everyone was fussing over

"Gary, you shouldn't move" Starts Tracy

Gary leans on the wall and looks at Ash.

"Nice look Ash" Teases Gary

"Gary, sit down before you fall down." Starts Prof Oak

"Save it Gramps…I stood up on my own and I can sit down on my own." Gary groans then his leg gives way again, this time he falls to the ground banging his head on the hardwood floor

"Gary now's not the time to be stubborn." Brock said then he and Ann kneel down next to him

Gary pushes himself then flinches (Still acting) causing him to slam down hard on the floor again.

"Gary, let us help you" Ann said then she touches Gary's shoulder only to have him push her hand off

"Don't Ann…I have to do this." Gary groans as he pushes himself onto his hands and knees

"Oak" Ann growls then she pushes herself to her feet and then she looks down at Gary;

Ann releases Blaziken and then Ann tells Blaziken to carry Gary to the couch and set him down; and Blaziken does just that.

Gary sighs as Prof Oak scolds him for trying to get up with the kind of injuries that he has.

"Take it easy on him Professor. Gary heard Dawn's scream and then he wanted to see what happened." Ann said as she adds more bandages to Gary's head wound

I don't know why I'm doing this…His wounds are almost half way healed.

Ann stands up and then she dusts her pants off.

"Now don't you dare move a muscle Oak." Ann said then Gary nodded in reply

"Yes Annie." Gary mutters then there's a knock at the door

Ann opens the door and there's an older gray haired woman standing at the door.

"Mariah" Starts Ann

"I got this note from Umbreon and I came here as…" Mariah said then she spots Ash

Mariah walks in and then Ann closes the door.

"I never thought I'd see something like this in all my years." Mariah mutters as she looks Ash over

"Mariah, have you seen anything like this before?" asks Ann

"Once child…but that was many years ago." Mariah said as she looks at Ash's 'ears' closely

"Then you know what this is." Starts Tracy

"As I said…I saw something similar" Replied Mariah

"(Scream!)"

Kaz runs into the room, the same pair of ears on his head as Ash.

"Ann, what's going…on?" Kaz asks then saw Ash with the same ears

Ann forgets about Kaz and then turns to Mariah.

"What is it?" asks Ann

"Transformation…Inu-Pokemon." Mariah replied then Ann sighed

"So…there's more of these halves." Ann sighed then leaned on the wall

"Gary, don't move." Starts Tracy

Gary limbs (This time not acting) into the kitchen.

"Gary," Ann starts then his legs give way

A blur of gold dashes across the room and then catches Gary before his upper body hit the floor.

"You Baka! Do you want that dent bigger?!" Ann snaps then picks Gary up and then sits him in a chair

Everyone in the room stares at Ann; mouths slightly open.

"(Footstep)"

"Ann, let me see your hair." Mariah said then Ann stares at her almost refusing the request

"Fine" Ann said then she pulls the ribbon out allowing her hair to drop

Ann's hair falls down past her knees.

"How could that be? Last night it was only to your waist" Starts Dawn

"Your grandmother said that the spell would wear off by the time you became of age." Mutters Mariah

"You mean Ann's one of these Human Pokemon?" asks Kaz

"She's a half…Inu half." Replied Mariah

"What does Inu mean?" asks Dawn

"Dog" Ann said then Mariah looks at Ann's fingernails

"Do you hear or smell better then normal?" asks Mariah

"…I can hear the crackle of a fire and I smell smoke." Ann replied then Mariah scratches her head

"Child…You're smelling and hearing the down fall of Virden city……That means your able to hear and smell things anywhere from a few inches to miles away." Mariah said then she looks at Gary

"…"

Mariah walks up to Gary.

"Ann, this boy's aura is not that of a human." Starts Mariah

"I've noticed" Ann said then she lifts Gary's shirt and then removes part of the bandage showing the almost healed wound

"Human Pokemon do recover from flesh wounds better then humans." Mariah said then Prof Oak looks at Gary

"So…Ash, Gary, Kaz, and I are Inu-Human Pokemon." Starts Ann

"I feel another odd aura…" Mariah said then she looks at Dawn

Ann looks at Dawn and then looks back at Mariah.

"If she is…Then she must be under the same spell." Ann said then she leans on the wall

"It is odd to see five halves under the transformation spell…It lasts until the person becomes of age." Mariah said then she sits down

"And that means the age of sixteen or seventeen." Gary said then he tries to stand up but can't because his leg gave out once more

Ann gives Gary a warning with her eyes then she turns back to Mariah.

"Mariah, when will the transformation be complete?" asks Ann

"…Three months. At the end of the third month you will need to fine your way to the Great North to find the clans that you came from." Mariah said then she brushes her hair from her eyes

"Or?" asks Kaz

"Or when the transformation ends you're souls will be doomed to wander the earth long after your body is gone." Replied Mariah

Ann, Ash, Gary, Kaz, as well as Dawn shudder at the thought.

"But how can we make sure that I'm one of those Halves?" asks Dawn

"Does anything feel out of place?" asks Ann

"Meaning what?" asks Dawn

Ann walks up to couch and lifts it with one hand just as she did with the dresser; and then she sets it down softly.

Dawn tries to do the same thing but it doesn't work.

"Let me see your teeth." Ann asks then Dawn opens her mouth and she sees fangs

"Well?" asks Mariah

"Fangs" Ann replied then Dawn looks at Ann not believing what she heard

"That means all five of us have to get the Great North and get this done before it's too late." Starts Ash

"And the sooner we leave the better" Gary starts as he stood up and fell down

Ann walks to Gary's side shaking her head.

"Gary, you broke your leg…You won't be able to walk for a while." Ann said then Gary tries to push himself up

"I can do this" Groans Gary

"Stop! You're going to hurt yourself more." Ann snaps then she kneels down next to him

Ann places her right hand on Gary's shoulder.

"We'll leave when you're able to walk." Ann said then she helps Gary up and he leans on her

"(Groan)"

"I'm going to get Gary back in bed…I'll be back." Ann said then she and Gary slowly make their way to the stairs and start climbing it

Gary lies on the bed and then Ann turns the heater on to warm the room up.

"I'll bring you some breakfast" Ann said then Gary grabs a hold on Ann's hand causing her to turn to face him

"Ann…Thanks…" Starts Gary

"Anytime Oak." Ann said then Gary lets go of her hand and she walks out of the room and down the stairs

Rene sits at the table and watches her sister move about the kitchen fixing two meals.

"Ann, you must be tired…I can do this" Starts Brock

"I'm fine" Ann replied then put the jam on the bread

Mariah walks up to Ann and studies her carefully before lifting a finger.

"I know why she's doing this! She must have fallen in love with that boy." Mariah said her old voice sounding a few years younger

"Is that a problem." Asks Ann

"So you are in love with him" Starts Mariah

"I don't deny it." Replied Ann

"That's great news Annalisa." Mariah said then Ann picks up the two plates

Ann picks up the two plates and heads back to her room.

"(Cry of pain)"

"It still hurts" Gary groans as he holds his left arm

Ann walks to the left side of the bed and then she looks at Gary's arm; swollen, red, looking as if it was crushed under a thousand or more pounds.

"This maybe harder then I thought it would be." Ann starts then she grabs a few more pillows and place then behind Gary's back then he leans back in a slant

"Ahh…" Gary groans in pain once he rested on the pillow

"Sorry" Ann said then she picks the plate up from Gary's lap

Gary looks at Ann; seeing that she picked the fork up and picks up a piece of the bread with it.

"What are you doing?" asks Gary

"You need to eat and yet you can't move." Ann said then she puts the fork near Gary's mouth

"Are you kidding me?" Groans Gary

"I know this feels weird but it needs to be done." Ann said then Gary eats the piece of bread

"As if I didn't feel bad enough." Mutters Gary

"I won't do it if you don't want me to." Ann said then she sets the plate on the desk and then sits back down on the floor on Gary's right side

"I'm guessing you've forgiven me for this morning." Gary said then Ann leans in closer

"I'll take you at your word Gary…I'm sure that you didn't take my virginity." Ann said then she kisses Gary on the lips

Ann slowly and reluctantly parts from the kiss.

"I'm guessing you're still going to sleep in your bed." Starts Gary

"Yeah, I'm not going to sleep on the floor…just keep your hands to yourself please." Ann said then Gary chuckles

"That's good to hear." Gary said then Ann stands up

"I've got to go get a few things done…I'll be back in a few hours." Ann said then she gets her jacket and walks out of the room

90909

"(Door opens)"

Gary opens his eyes and then sees Ash standing in the doorway.

"What now?" Groans Gary

"Pikachu and I thought you'd want some company since Ann's busy." Ash said then he sits in the chair at the desk

"Pi"

Pikachu jumps on the bed and Gary smiles.

"Thanks" Gary replied then he sits up but winces in pain

"Gary, careful…" Ash said then Gary holds onto his side

"It's nothing…just a few broken bones." Replied Gary

"…You really worried us." Starts Ash

Gary looks at Ash looking for any signs of trickery.

"We all thought that you died…And then Ann kept pushing herself to keep you alive. She showed us that even if you acted like a jerk sometimes that you're a true friend and that we would miss you." Ash said then smiled at his friend

"…I thought you all hated me" starts Gary

"Used to…But we all feel like you friend now…Ann showed us that she's a lot softer then we thought." Chuckles Ash

"How?" Gary asks really confused

"That was the first time I think we all saw her tears…she was doing everything that she could to keep you alive. And she still is…………I think that whatever was holding her back has disappeared from her life. She had real emotions, cried real tears, and not even once she stopped; even after Brock and Dawn tried to get her to stop. Ann showed us all the true meaning of a friend." Ash said then Gary shakes his head

"Love" Gary said correcting his friend

"…Love?" starts Ash

Gary nods at Ash.

"Yesterday…The girl that I thought was hard as a stone: has poured her heart out to me over the past week, trusted me, and gave me a reason why she saved my life." Gary said then looks at the blood-stained locket that Ann left behind on the nightstand

Gary picks up the locket: shaped like a shield with a cross on it, and on the back carved into the silver says _"Be strong and courageous; do not let fear rule your life. Let your heart rule your mind and spirit. And in times of need whisper my name and I shall give you courage to push though."_

'This was the last thing that Ace ever gave Ann…She hasn't taken this thing off since she got it.' Gary ponders then realizes that Ash is looking at the locket as well.

"What's that thing?" asks Ash

"This used to belong to Ace…And on Ann's tenth birthday he gave it to her. She hasn't taken this thing off since." Gary said as he looks at the locket

"…It must mean a lot to her." Starts Ash

"Ace told Ann that it was just what she would need to remember her family back home when she was away traveling with Pokemon. No one knew that this would be the last thing that he would ever give Ann…" Gary said then he sets the Locket back on the nightstand

"Was she close with him?" asks Ash

"Ace always made sure that he had time for his family…One time I found Ann watching for Ace to return home from a trip from Johto. She didn't leave that spot for two days…Ann loved her father and his Pokemon. They were the only people that accepted Ann for who she was." Replied Gary

"It must hurt her…Finding his dead body like that and staring into the eyes of his killer." Starts Ash

"After the murder Ann didn't talk or even look anyone in the eye. And then on the morning she got her first Pokemon she said the first word she said in months. After that Ann completely changed into someone that looked hard as stone: as if nothing could cause her to cry or even flinch. At first it was a bit scary but after seeing the strength of her Pokemon I think everyone in Pallet realized that the passion that Ace had for Pokemon still lives in Ann's blood." Gary said smiling at the memories

"(Footsteps)"

Ann opens the door hair still a bit wet from the rain/sleet that's coming down outside.

"Ann," Starts Gary

"Don't bother…I heard" Ann said then she picks up the locket and puts it on

"(Running footsteps)"

A silver-black haired boy runs along side a Rapidash that has a Blond haired man on it.

The man is badly bleeding from a wound in the side of his head.

"We're almost there!" calls the boy

"(Pounding on the door)"

The boy pounds on the door of Ann's house.

"Help!" he calls

"What the?"

Mariah walks to the front door and opens it and then sees the boy standing there.

"I found him on the road…He asked me to take him here." The boy starts then Ann and Ash stop at the bottom of the stairs

Mariah walks to the Rapidash and then Brock helps her lower the man onto the ground.

'Could it be?'

Ann stands there at the doorway looking at the man's face covered in blood.

"Child, quit standing there and bring water and bandages." Mariah said snapping Ann out of her trance

"Yes" Ann said then she runs to the kitchen while Mariah and Brock carries the man to the leather couch and sets him down

"Do you know what happened to him?" asks Kaz

"He must have been hurt in the bombing." Starts the boy

"Bombing?" asks Ash

"All of the east side of Kanto is destroyed. Team Rocket bombed it last night and this morning." The boy said then Ann comes back with a bowl of water, towel, and bandages

Mariah begins to wash the blood off of the man's head.

"…Absol" the man mutters then Ann freezes; her face turning pale

Dawn sees Ann back away from the couch.

"Ann? Are you alright?" asks Dawn

Gary limbs down the stairs and then his eyes widen.

"Crap" Gary mutters then Ann runs out the back door

To be continued…

Please review!


	9. The return and the brother

Dreams

Chapter nine

The return and the brother

"Crap" Gary mutters then Ann runs out the back door

"Ann!" The boy calls then he starts to run after Ann and then he's stopped by Tracy

"How do you know her name?" asks Tracy

The silver-black haired boy stands there dressed in black jeans, and a white shirt: staring at the group.

"…She's my sister" He replied

"Sister?!"

Gary leans on the wall looking down over the man's face.

"Why would Ann run?" asks Brock

"Cause she's just seen what was a dead man." Replied Gary

Brock and Ash look at the man.

"…"

"Gary, is this…" starts Ash

"Ace Carvanha" finished Gary

"But how? He's been dead for almost eight years" Tracy said then he to looks at the man

Prof Oak walks over to the couch and looks at the man's face.

"…That is without doubt Ace…no one could forget that face." Replied Prof Oak

"Why would Ann run away?" starts Brock

"Ann's feeling hurt…Eight years of living thinking he was dead. I got to find her (Cry of pain)"

Gary falls on the floor but catches himself.

"You are not going to leave this house young man." Scolds Prof Oak

"I have to… (Groan)… She's gone to the valley. Without a Pokemon she could get hurt." Gary said as he stands up

Brock looks at the barn and sees Rapidash, Umbreon, Houndoom, Espeon, Charizard, and Glaceon still sleeping inside.

"She left her Pokemon." Starts Brock

"You can't go out there in this condition. You'll only make it worse…Let Ann calm down; she'll come back when she's ready." Dawn said then Gary walks for the back door

"…I can't…If I don't go now she may never come back." Groans Gary

Gary walks to the barn and then the Pokemon wake up and look at him.

"Stop" calls Prof Oak

Gary climbs on Rapidash's back.

"I'll come back with Ann…Don't worry." Gary said then Rapidash runs down a path that leads deep into the mountains

11111

"(Rushing of water)"

A lone figure stands at the edge of the hot springs and the waterfall that runs into it making the river flow down though the valley.

"(Blowing of the wind)"

Ann sits down in the field of wild flowers behind her; hugging her knees tightly and staring into the water.

'Why…Why?' her mind chants again and again…

"Why did he do this?" Ann mutters aloud loud enough that anyone near her could hear…That is if there was anyone.

Ann lays down taking her gaze up into the sky: her hair flowing with the breeze that flows over the valley.

"(Pounding of hoofs)"

Rapidash runs into a tunnel in the side of the mountain and then comes out the other side and finds a valley covered in flowers, trees, a river, and a small shrine.

Gary looks around hoping to find Ann.

She wouldn't climb the cliffs…That only leaves one place.

"Rapidash, can you make it to the waterfall?" asks Gary

Rapidash replies by running down the hill and onto a path.

'I sealed Grandmother's necklace here leaving the past behind me…But now…My past has come back at me; trapping me in a corner…'

Ann looks at the locket in her hand.

'Why would he give this to me and then fake his death? Everything that I am…Everything that I was……it all was to make him proud from the grave…If he was alive all this time…Why didn't he show himself sooner?!'

"(Pounding of hoofs)"

Ann sits up and then sees Rapidash stop a few feet away from her; causing her to stand up.

"Rapidash…" Ann starts then Gary lands on the ground softly and faces Ann

"…"

Ann sits back down and then stares into the water.

"Ann" Gary said then he sits down next to her

"You shouldn't have followed me" Ann starts, keeping the tears inside

"Ann, I followed because I knew you'd need someone to lean on and help you recover from what you just saw." Gary said then Ann feels his hand rub her shoulder

Ann's eyes start to fog and then she holds onto Gary and cries in his shoulder.

"It's alright…let it out." Gary whispers to Ann as she cries

00

"I knew Oak would be a good friend to Ann…"

Mariah hands Ace a cup of tea.

"Thank you Mariah" Ace said then took a sip

"Mr. Carvanha" Starts Brock

"Please; Call me Ace" Ace said then Brock nods

"Ace, where have you been?" Brock asks then Ace sets the cup down on the table

"Running from Team Rocket…Even I can't believe that I left my family when they needed me………And because of it I turned my own child against me." Ace said then Dawn shakes her head

"I'm sure at the time you were doing it to protect Ann." Starts Dawn

"Ann must really hate my guts now…" Ace mutters then Yoru/the boy stands up from the couch

"Sister has to be close…She might be coming back." Starts Yoru

"Ann has the spirit of fire…if she did come back this soon it would only be to fight." Ace said then Yoru crosses his arms

"She's half…She wouldn't fight unless there was a reason. Grandmother taught her that." Yoru said then his Houndour ears perk up from his head

"Ash" Starts Dawn

Yoru looks at Ash then sees that he looks interested.

"You know a lot about Ann's other half" Starts Ash

"I am her half brother…When we were growing up I spent a summer here learning from Grandmother. At the time I didn't know Ann and I were family; but now I've come here to help her get to the Great North." Replied Yoru

"Yoru…That means Night…" Starts Brock

"My name itself shows how angry mother was to Pokemon, Human Pokemon, and even halves. I was lucky to get out alive…For the past ten years I wondered what kind of pain Ann had to put up with. I'm only here to try to heal scars that need to be healed." Yoru said then he closes his silver eyes

111

Ann rubs at her eyes trying to wash the salt off and relieve the stinging from her eyes.

"(Sniff)"

"Ann, maybe we should go back..." Gary starts then stops when he saw Ann's silvery-blue eyes

…Wait! Silvery-blue!?

"I can't…Even if I go back now my transformation would destroy everything." Ann whispers then she meets Gary's gaze

"Ann, if you walk out now you'll be doing the same thing he did." Gary said then Ann stands up

Ann looks up at the somewhat darkened sky and the few stars that have appeared.

"Go back Gary…please…I…I just need to be alone." Ann said coldly then starts to walk to a cave

"Ann!" Gary calls then he stands up and runs after her but his legs give way

"(Thud)"

Ann turns and then sees Gary on the ground hurt and rushes to his side.

"Don't move…You're still hurt" Starts Ann

"I'll stop moving if you'd just come back and listen to what he has to say." Gary replied after Ann rolled him on his back and starts checking his legs for any new injuries

Ann touches Gary's right knee earning her a hiss of pain from him.

"To move you in this condition could cause you more harm then good." Ann said then she looks around and then stands up

Ann walks over to a tree and then slices two branches off with her newly grown claws.

"What are you doing?" asks Gary

"I have to splint the leg or you'll just get hurt more on the way back." Ann said then she takes off her jacket and tares it into strips

Ann strips the branches of its sticks and leaves and then places it next to Gary's right leg and tucks a strip under the ankle.

"This may hurt a little." Ann said then she ties the strip tight as Gary groans in pain

Ann does the same thing four more times and then she calls for Rapidash.

Ann helps Gary to his feet and then helps him on Rapidash.

"Rapidash, slow and easy." Ann said then she takes Rapidash's reins with her right hand and guides Rapidash back to the tunnel

12121

"I'm worried…they're still not back."

Dawn looks out the window hoping to see Rapidash's flame.

"Ann and Gary are good trainers. They'll make it back in one piece." Replied Brock

Yoru looks at the clock and sees that it's 10:59.

"But still…That guy Giovanni wants Ann dead" starts Yoru

"Ann's been able to get out of trouble without help before. Besides; Giovanni thinks she's dead…He did shoot her near the neck." Ash said then his ears pick up the sound of footsteps

"They're back!" Dawn calls then she opens the back door and runs outside

Ann guides Rapidash into the barn.

"(Groan)"

Gary climbs off of Rapidash and then sits down on the hay.

"It burns" Gary groans then Ann kneels down next to him

Ann pushes the pants' leg up and then she sees that the skin is blood red in color.

"…It's at least going to take the bone a few weeks to heal." Ann said then Dawn runs in the barn

"We were so worried about you, Ann" Starts Dawn

Ann stands up and then brushes the hay off of her pants.

"You shouldn't have…I just needed to think." Ann replied then she helps Gary up

212

Gary looks up at the alarm clock and sees that Prof Oak has scolded him for a full fifteen minutes.

"And to go in that state" Prof Oak starts then Ann raises a hand

"I think that's enough Professor…Anymore of a strain will make the injury worse." Ann said as she carefully removes the splint

Ann places the bloody splint on the floor and then she raises Gary's leg and places a pillow under it.

"Now don't you dare move until that bone heals…To get hurt outside is one thing; but to get hurt in this house is another." Ann said then she stands up

On the way up the stairs Gary slipped and rolled down the stairs cutting his leg on the way down.

Ann picks up a cloth and daps it with water.

"How long will it take for it to heal?" Gary asks then flinches once Ann starts to wash the wound

"Sorry……Before that fall it would have taken two or three weeks to heal……Now it's hard to say. Without feeling for the bone I won't know." Ann said then she wraps the wound

"Try it…I can deal with the pain." Gary said then Ann sets the bandages down

Ann gets up on her knees and then she places her hand on the swollen spot on Gary's leg.

"Are you sure?" Starts Ann

"I can deal with it." Gary said then Ann pushes the area earning a cry of pain from Gary

Ann feels the bone and then her hand pulls away from the leg.

"…Four weeks tops" Ann said then Gary, Ash, and Dawn jumped

"A month!?"

"Ann, we don't have a month…We have to get to the Great North" Starts Ash

"Sorry Ash but Gary can't even try to move or the injury will get worse." Ann said then Gary pushes himself up on his elbows

"Don't worry about me…I'll be nothing but dead weight to you three; go on without me." Gary said then Ash jumps

"No way! We aren't going without you…Friends stick together no matter what." Starts Ash

"If you stay behind with me you'll suffer with me…" Gary starts then Ann touches Gary's arm

Gary looks at Ann and into her eyes.

"True friends help one another in their time of need…Gary, we aren't going to leave anyone behind." Ann said then Ash and Dawn nod

"Ann's right…We'll stay here until we all can go." Dawn said then Gary nods

Yoru pushes his way into the room and then bows at Ann's feet.

Ann looks at Yoru stunned…That is until he looks up with a smirk on his face.

"Did yah miss me?" teases Yoru

"…Yoru?" Ann starts then Yoru sits up and takes his sister's hand and kissed it

"Honored sister…I have searched for you two long years; praying that I'd find you before this happens." Yoru said then Ann pulls her hand away from Yoru and slaps him with it

"What did I tell you about touching me Night Boy!?" Snaps Ann

Yoru holds his head in pain; but he still faces Ann.

"Annalisa" Whines Yoru

Ann suddenly remembered that her nails grew into claws.

"Sorry…I didn't mean it" Starts Ann

Yoru gives Ann a dirty look.

"No you're not..." Yoru grumbles as he regains his figure

Yoru clears his throat and then looks Ann in the eye again.

"As I was saying…Sister, we need your help in the Great North…Over the past three years there has been war." Yoru said then bows his head

"War?" Starts Brock

"Yes, many are dieing…Not many from our clan remain, sister…Only a few of us remain." Yoru said then pulls a pendant from his pocket

The pendant is not that large; but the Silver-blue carving on it is.

On the pendant is a Dragonair eyes made from rubies and around the Dragonair is a fine silver.

Yoru opens Ann's hand and places the pendant in it.

"When Mother refused to take it Grandmother gave it to my father to give to you when you became a half again………Sister, you are the only one that can have it." Yoru said then Ann shakes her head

"I can't…I'm not her……I may come from the clan but that doesn't mean that I am the keeper" Starts Ann

"You have to! You are the first born of the first born. When twenty of us remained a savior of our clan would be revealed." Yoru said then Ann looks at the pendant

"Yoru…You said that there's only twenty in your clan. Is it because of the war?" asks Tracy

"More then that…The clan of the Dragonair has many gifts; gifts that we refused to use for the evil doings of the Ruler of the North." Replied Yoru

"What kind of gifts?" asks Dawn

"Each generation has an ability that is passed on…For the past ten generations the gifts have been the same……until now." Yoru said then Ann looks up

"Meaning what?" asks Ash

"Meaning that who ever this ruler is…is trying to see the future by using the ninth and the tenth generation." Starts Ann

"And that would also be known as the 929th generation of Silver angel." Replied Yoru

"I'm not a priestess…I don't hold that type of power." Ann said then she stands up and walks to the desk

Yoru pulls a small rock from his pocket and throws it at Ann.

Ann whirls around and catches it with one hand.

"(Scoff)…I say you do have the power. You saw it in your mind before I even tossed the rock." Mutters Yoru

Ann stares blankly at Yoru.

"You saw the bullet that hit Ash before it even hit him…" Yoru said then stood up

"…So…You can see the past as well." Mutters Ann

"I see what I need to see…Ann, Ai told me to get that to you before it was too late." Yoru said then Ann starts to snarl

"Never speak of her again…She betrayed the clan. All she does is lie and cheat just to get her way." Snarls Ann

"Then I beg you…Free us; send the souls of the wandering on to rest in peace. Please" Yoru said then Ann places the pendant on the desk

"We shall see." Ann said then Yoru nods

111

"Are you sure about this?"

Ann lifts her head and looks at Gary; their both in her bed, and then raises an eye brow.

"About what?" asks Ann

"About you're brother…He seems nice; but what if he's just here to lead us into a trap?" asks Gary

Ann lays back down then closes her eyes.

"He's not that tough…he might act tough but he's really a coward." Replied Ann

"Are you sure about that? He did try to go after you." Starts Gary

"Yoru isn't one for battle…He doesn't even like to spar." Ann said then she can feel Gary's gaze fall on her

"You guys do that?" asks Gary

Ann opens one eye and looks at Gary.

"Why not? Sparring can test one's strength… It'll be easier with fangs and claws." Ann replied then closed her eye again

"…Is sparring like a second nature to Human Pokemon?" asks Gary

"For ones like us, yeah…Think of it like Umbreon and Glaceon; best friends testing and training one another." Replied Ann

"Are you going to try to spar with me?" Gary asks with a childish look in his eye

Ann opens her eyes and look at Gary as if to say 'are you kidding?'

"Maybe…" Ann said then closed her eyes once more

Gary rolls on his side and then his hand touches Ann's arm

"You're cold Ann." Starts Gary

"I just got in bed…" Ann said then she feels Gary pull her into his arms

Ann starts to blush deep red, remembering what happened yesterday morning

"Relax…" Gary whispered then Ann feels him stroking her hair

Ann opens her eyes and into Gary's eyes.

"Remember the agreement." Ann said then she closes her eyes again, relaxing in Gary's arms

"I will" Gary said then Ann falls asleep and he follows soon after

111

The sun slowly rises; causing sunlight to pour into the room.

Two golden Houndour ears peek out from under the blanket.

"(Groan)"

Ann slowly lifts her head and looks at Gary's sleeping face.

He looks so peaceful…

Ann suddenly feels a rubbing on her back.

"Morning" Gary mumbles then he opens his eyes

"Morning" Ann replied and then sat up

"I guess you slept well?" asks Gary

Ann nods then Gary sees the 'ears.'

"Ann, you're ears" Starts Gary

Ann looks back at Gary.

"You too." Ann replied then Gary touches the top of his head and feels the two brown ears

Ann stands up and then there's a slight knock at the bedroom door.

Ann opens the door and Mariah stands there.

"I see the ears have appeared." Starts Mariah

"The transformation is almost complete...Should we be worried or…" Ann asks then Mariah walks into the room

"If it was a complete transformation I'd see fangs." Mariah said after she opened Gary's mouth

Ann opens her mouth for Mariah, revealing the fangs.

"No need to worry…The worst won't come for a while." Mariah said then Ann looks at her confused

"Worst?" starts Gary

"Every Half has one given night that they will lose all power and become a human once again…Before that the Human Pokemon blood will mix with your human blood. It maybe a bit painful; but after that the worst will be over." Replied Mariah

Ann nods then she picks up the bandages and then kneels down next to Gary and checks his wound.

90909

"Ann's really given her time to us."

Ash looks up at Dawn; looking somewhat puzzled.

"Meaning what?" asks Ash

"She doesn't have to help us and yet she chooses to." Dawn said then has a sip of her tea

"That only means that she's become more compassionate." Replied Mariah

Ash and Dawn turn to Mariah who sits at the head of the table pealing leaves off of stalks.

"More?" starts Dawn

"Ann's grandmother gave her taught her the skills of a priestess, knowledge of herbs, knowledge of sicknesses and how to treat them, and also the gift of purifying." Replied Mariah

"If she has that kind of power why doesn't she use it?" asks Ash

"Child, there are many wounds from Ann's past that never healed. She wishes to leave her past behind her and only look to the road ahead." Mariah said then threads a needle

"Is that why Ann wasn't pleased to see Yoru?" asks Dawn

"That could be the case…That or the fact that Yoru told Ann of Ai's whereabouts." Mariah replied then starts to sew a bag from a towel

"Who's Ai?" asks Ash

"…Ann's Clan was divided into two groups…While one stayed in the Great North; the other stayed here to protect the shrine." Mariah said then she ties the strings

Mariah sets the bag down and then looks at Ash and Dawn.

"About eight years ago today there was a tragedy at the shrine…………" Mariah said then Brock sits down at the table

"…"

"What kind of tragedy?" asks Dawn

"All of the clan members from the shrine were killed by one of their own…Only Ann and Ai remain………Ai killed the clan and cursed Ann." Mariah replied then places the leaves in the newly made bag

"Ann's cursed?" starts Brock

Mariah ties the bag and then faces Brock.

"…I'm sorry to say that she is. The curse that was placed on Ann was a harsh one………but it was at least better then the one that was almost placed on her." Replied Mariah

"Almost" asks Dawn

"There were many people that tried to kill Ann by placing a curse on her…………The curse would have killed Ann if she ever fell in love. But Ai removed that curse and replaced it with one that could be broken easily." Replied Mariah

"How?" asks Brock

"The curse that Ai placed on Ann will be broken once she falls in love with her true love. But if she denies his love she will feel the pain of fire." Mariah replied then she stood up from the table

Gary stares at the ceiling waiting for Ann to return with breakfast.

"(Door opens)"

"Sorry about the delay…It's really busy down there." Ann said then hands Gary a plate

"It's fine…It gave me time to think." Gary replied then starts eating

"About what?" Ann asks after she sat down

"About us…" Gary replied then Ann looks at him

"Why?" starts Ann

Gary returns Ann's gaze.

"Ann, I know that you love me and I love you…I want to ask you one thing Ann." Gary pushes himself closer to Ann; but still remains on the bed

Ann sets down her plate and then moves closer to Gary.

"Gary" whispers Ann

"Ann, will"

A knock at the door interrupts Gary.

Ann sighs then stands up and opens the door.

"…"

Ace stands on the other side of the door; waiting for Ann to say something.

"Can I help you?" Ann asks slightly annoyed (Cause she wanted to hear what Gary had to say.)

"…Annalisa, a moment." Ace said then starts to walk down the hall

"I'll be right back." Ann said to Gary then she closes the door and flattens her ears to her head

Ann faces Ace; her mind screaming at her for following.

"You must have many questions." Starts Ace

"And each one will not be answered…I have no desire to know of the past that you had when the world thought you were dead." Ann replied then she leans on the wall

"If you're still mad then why did you return Absol?" asks Ace

Ann's body stiffens and she tries her best to hold back a growl.

"I didn't come back to face you…I came back for Gary." Ann said then she begins to walk back for her bedroom

Ace looks as his daughter walks back to her room then a smile grows on his face.

"Love is a strange thing isn't Annalisa?" Ace said then Ann turns to face him

"My life is none of your business." Ann mutters then she continues her way to the door and then opens it

Ann closes the door and then sits back down next to the bed.

Gary looks at Ann not sure of what happened.

"Now…Where were we?" Ann asks trying to forget about what just happened

Gary lays on his back wondering of how he was going to say this to Ann.

"It's not that important Ann…It can wait." Gary said then he closed his eyes

Ann looks at Gary wanting to know what he was going to say.

"It is important." Ann starts then Gary sighs

Gary rolls over and then looks Ann in the eye.

"Ann, I just wanted to thank you for doing this." Gary said then in his mind he curses at himself

"Is that the only thing you wanted to say?" asks Ann

"There's nothing else." Gary replied then he mentally slaps himself

Ann nods then stands up.

"I'll be back…I need to go milk Miltank." Ann said then pulls a ribbon out of the desk and ties back her hair

"I'm not going anywhere." Gary replied then Ann walks out of the room and closed the door behind her

"(Moo)"

"Sis, I can't get it right." Rene whines as she tries to milk Miltank

Ann sets down the pitchfork in the hay and then jumps down from the loft.

Rene shows Ann how she was doing it and then Ann kneels down next to her.

"You need to go from up here." Ann said then places a finger at the top of the nipple

Rene tries it once more and a huge squirt of milk pours into the bucket.

"(Giggle)"

"Thanks" Rene said then smiles at her sister

Rene looks at Ann's ears and then her smile suddenly fades.

"Rene, is something wrong?" Ann asks after seeing a tear form in Rene's eyes

"I don't want things to change again." Rene said letting her childish voice quiver

"Re" Ann places a hand on Rene "Sometimes…Changes are good."

"But it isn't……That man is going to come back and hurt us again." Cries Rene

Ann turns the stool causing Rene to look into her sister's eyes.

"Re, I promise that he will never hurt you again." Starts Ann

"But what about you?" Rene asks rubbing her eyes

"...My job is to protect the ones I love and hold dear. Re, I can't say what will happen to me…but I can tell you that we'll all get though this." Ann replied then Rene nods

Rene hugs Ann and then holds on tight for a minute or so.

"(Running footsteps)"

"Ann!"

A young woman runs to the opening of the barn and then an older man follows.

"Yes?" Ann asks then folds her ears quickly to her head

Ann stands up and then faces the two leaving Rene to sit in the stool puzzled.

"We need help…An Ekans bit my boy last night …We've tried everything." Pants the woman

Ann picks up her bag that she had thrown on the bail of hay the night before.

"Show me where." Ann said then follows the two to a cart in the main driveway

A young boy, younger then five, lies on the back of the cart panting and sweating.

"It's the poison." Starts Mariah once Ann steps up to the cart

"It's already gotten deep into the blood stream." Ann said then picks the boy up and walks into the house

Ann places the boy on the free couch by the window and then Rene walks in.

"Re, I'll need cold water." Ann said then Rene nods and runs to the kitchen

"Is he going to be alright?" asks the woman

"Hard to say…I'll do what I can." Ann replied then Rene places a cup and a large bowl of water on the coffee table behind Ann

Ann pulls a few herbs out of her bag and then places then in the cup and slowly pours a bit of water in to make a green mush.

"Rene, there's a vial of pink powder in the kitchen." Ann starts then Rene jumps up and runs to the kitchen and comes back with a large vial

"Here" Rene said then handed the vial to Ann

Ann opens the vial and then takes a tiny scoop from her bag.

Ann dips the scoop into the powder, puts it in the mush and then mixes it in with a small wooden spoon.

Once the mixture became a green/light pink color Ann takes a spoon full of the mixture and then pours it into the boy's mouth.

"Will he be alright?" asks the older man

"For the moment yes." Ann said then puts the cap back on the vial and then stands up

"Thank you Ann…I knew that you'd be able to help." The man said then bows his head

"Tom, I'm not as good as my grandmother was…All I did is what I do for my Pokemon if they get poisoned." Ann replied then puts the herbs back in her bag and then takes the bowl, cup, and vial back to the kitchen

"You were your grandmother's apprentice. You hold the same knowledge as the old woman had." Replied Tom

"Besides…You and you're Grandmother was known as being the Healers of Pallet." Added the woman

"Lilly, you make it sound like I've surpassed her." Ann said then places the vial back in the cabinet

"Is that not a good thing? Ann, you're the last person in Pallet that has kept the knowledge of the old alive. You live by the ways of the old. That's why you hold more healing power then these doctors." Replied Tom

"Would you two stop glorifying my work?" Starts Ann

"How can't we? You have saved little Timmy." Replied Lilly

"And you're fighting saved Pallet from ruin." Added Tom

"I did those things because it was the right thing to do." Ann replied then walks back out to the barn to continue her work

99099

The sky starts to grow dark; Lilly and Tom leave with Timmy.

"What's for dinner?" Ash asks Ann as she closes the door

Ann looks at Ash sunned that he'd ask her that question.

"Anything you feel like making." Ann replied then walks into the kitchen

"…Hey!" Starts Ash

"Fine Ketchum; I'll cook." Ann said then her ears perk back up

Brock watches from the stair way not sure of what's going on.

"Pika"

Pikachu jumps off of Ash's shoulder and lands next to Ann's feet.

Ann pulls a deep pan out then Dawn makes her way into the kitchen.

"Can I help?" Begs Dawn

"Sure, here, pour this into a pot." Ann said then hands Dawn a pot and tomato sauce and she places it on the stove

Ann takes a package of meat from the freezer and then opens it.

"When will it be done?" asks Ash

"Around an hour or less." Ann replied then puts the meat on to a plate and sticks it in the microwave

Ash walks out of the kitchen and walks back up the stairs and then Brock follows; after seeing that his help wasn't needed.

"Is this good Ann?" Dawn asks as she stirs the sauce

"Keep stirring" Ann said as she cuts small pieces of the meat, from the now hot plate, and into the sauce

"That was so amazing what you did back there." Dawn said then Ann finishes cutting the meat and then washes her hands rinsing the grease off

"C'mon…How long is everyone going to remind me of that?" Ann said then dries her hands

"I never thought you knew that much about healing." Starts Dawn

"Ever since I was three my grandmother started teaching me of the old ways and of healing…That's probably one of the reasons why I was able to help Gary." Ann said then Dawn looks at Ann

"You looked so scared the other night…Prof Oak said that was the first time he ever saw you cry." Dawn said then Ann pulls out another deep pan and another pot out from lower cabinet

"…To tell you the truth…I haven't cried for fourteen years until that night." Ann said then Dawn looks at Ann shocked

Ann stands up and then faces Dawn.

"I guess I was always trying to stand strong as a rock that I never really had any emotions…It just that I felt like I was the only one I could trust besides Pokemon. And now I have friends that I can trust and open up to." Ann said then she smiles

"Whoa!"

"I can't believe I backed out again." Groans Gary

Ash tries his best to not laugh but then couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Gee thanks" Gary said then Brock shakes his head

"Did you fix it?" asks Brock

"I wasn't able to…I got scared and back out." Gary groans then sits up

"How could you be scared?" Ash asks once he stopped laughing

"Ash, he's scared of being rejected." Brock said then Gary sighs

"Why would Ann reject him? She loves him and she saved his life." Starts Ash

"Guys, I need your help" Gary said then Ash and Brock look at Gary

"Go on" Brock said then Ash nods

"Can you get more information for me?" asks Gary

Ash looks at Gary puzzled.

"I don't think it would help much." Starts Ash

"Ann's still not fully open to me yet…She might share thinks with you guys or Dawn…Please, this might be the only way." Gary begs then Ash and Brock nod

"We'll do what we can." Brock said then Ash stands up

"I'm going to go check on the girls and see if dinner's done." Ash said then walks down the hall

"That is odd."

"And when I asked him to finish he acted as if he didn't have anything to say." Ann said then layers noodles in the pans

"But he did say something right?" asks Dawn

"He did say thank you…but that was it." Ann said as she pours sauce over the noodles and then layers more noodles on top

"(Footsteps)"

Ash walks into the kitchen and looks over Ann's shoulder.

"It's not done." Ann replied not needing to know what Ash was going to ask

Ash sits in one of the chairs and then slouches in it.

"When will it be done?" asks Ash

"Thirty minutes" Ann said then sprinkles cheese over the last layer of sauce

"Till then I'll be hanging out down here." Ash said then rests his feet on the seat of another chair

Dawn rolls her eyes and then decides to pick up the conversion where it was left.

"You know Ann Gary might have tried to ask you something on the line of your relationship with him." Starts Dawn

"Really?" asks Ann

"He deeply in love with you." Ash added; not believing that he was getting into this

Ann leans on the counter and then looks at Ash almost as if you ask him how he knew of this.

"Ash is right…Over the past week Gary has acted different around you." Dawn said recalling a few times in her head

"I know he loves me…so there must be something more." Ann said then starts fidgeting with her hand

"And how do you feel about him?" Dawn asks starting to get a bit excited

Ann pauses for a moment thinking about it.

"I love him with all of my heart." Ann replied then Dawn's mouth opens in shock

"Does he know?" asks Dawn

"Yeah…I've told him." Replied Ann

"Is it like true love or" Starts Dawn

"It feels like true love…therefore it must be true love." Ann said then Ash and Pikachu look at her

Dawn walks up to Ann and that causes her to stand up straight.

"Ann, you need to go talk to Gary about this right away." Dawn said then Ann looks at her puzzled

"Why?" starts Ann

"He might have tried to pop the question." Dawn said then Pikachu jumped

Ann looks at Dawn shocked.

"You sure?" asks Ann

"That can be the only reason…Gary's done nothing but grumble at himself most of today; something about what a coward he was." Dawn said then Pikachu looks up at Ash

Ash stands up and then Pikachu climbs up onto his shoulder.

"If that was the reason don't you think Gary would be calling for Ann?" Ash said then Ann nods

"Gary couldn't back away from something like that…It's not like him." Ann said then Umbreon walks into the kitchen and walks up to Ann with a note in her mouth

Umbreon places the note in Ann's hand.

Ann reads the note and then folds it back up and puts it in her pocket.

"Dawn, I'll be back in a little while. When the buzzer goes off turn the heat off and hopefully by then I'll be back." Ann said then walks into one of the other rooms

"(Knock)"

"Gary" Ann starts then she opens the door

Gary motions for Ann to come closer to him.

Ann walks into the room and then closes the door behind her, walks over to the bed, and sits down.

"You said we needed to talk" Starts Ann

"Ann, I've decided to ask you about this." Gary said then he sits up and takes a hold of Ann's hand

Ann looks at Gary for a while, waiting for him to continue.

"Ann……if we live through this…would you marry me?" Gary asks then Ann looks at him, speechless

"(Burst of laughter)…Yes!" Ann replied after she flung her arms around Gary, hugging him and placing a kiss on his cheek

Gary reaches for a ring that was on the bed stand, a ring that Ann took out of his pants when he got shot.

"Ann, I want you to wear this." Gary said then handed Ann the silver, and blue Zion ring

The silver chained around the Zion, the ring itself was amazing, and then a small diamond sits in the silver.

"It was my mother's…Dad didn't have the heart to give it to my step mom so he gave it to me. It's yours now." Gary said then slipped the ring on Ann's ring finger

"It must mean a lot to you Gary…Are you sure?" asks Ann

"Yeah…I want you to have something that reminds you of our promise." Gary said then Ann walks over to a small jewelry box and then sits back down, giving Gary a smooth silver ring/band

"It was my grandfather's…I want you to keep it since you gave me your mother's ring. He told me to give it to the man I love with all of my heart; it's his way of giving a blessing to the future king that will be my husband." Ann said then she gives the ring to Gary

Gary looks closely at the ring and on the inside there's engraving, _May the woman you marry guide you in ruling this fair region, rule with her kindness and with your love._

"I guess marring a royal isn't going to be easy." Gary chuckled when he finished reading the engraving

"Grandfather made me promise that the man I'd marry would be a great king, filled with love and compassion. As long as I'm by your side it'll be easy." Ann said then she hears the buzzer on the stove

11111

"Pika!"

Pikachu looks at dinner, lasagna, extra cheesy and meaty lasagna.

Both Ash and Pikachu drool as they look at the food.

"Brother, get a grip." Kaz teased, snapping Ash back into reality

"(Footsteps)"

"What took you two?" mutters Yoru

"I needed to check Gary's leg before helping him up." Ann said once Gary was sitting in one of the chairs in the kitchen

Yoru looks at his sister's hand and then falls over in shock.

Everyone in the room looks at Ann's hand and sees the ring; they too were in shock for a while; until Kaz started to laugh.

"Nice going Oak" Kaz laughs after he saw the other ring on Gary's chain, replacing his Ying-Yang pendant that he lost

Ann glares at her friend (Adopted cousin) and snarls.

"Engaged to a royal" Kaz laughs then he feels a fist punch him in the back of the head, Ann hit him, falling face first on the floor

"Is that a problem Kaze?" Ann growls, Kaz shudders at the sound of his full name (Meaning, KazeWind.)

Prof Oak and Ace walks in the kitchen, Ace saw the ring on Ann's hand and his jaw drops.

"Dinner's ready Dad." Ann said, reminding Ace of the little girl that he knew all those years ago

"Smells good Ann…did you make it yourself?" asks Prof Oak

"Dawn helped" Ann added then she sat back down

"Let's eat." Brock said then served everyone

19191

After dinner Gary and Ann explained everything to Ace and Prof Oak, and now everyone's just playing cards, reading, or listening to the news on the TV.

"The total death count in Kanto so far is 1500." The reporter said then Ace turns off the TV

"Curse Giovanni…all he's done is given Kanto a bad name…to believe he was part of the Pokemon league." Mutters Ace

"He's already killed most of the Elite and League……That alone is heartless, how could someone kill that many people without repenting?" Yoru starts then Ann sighs

"Giovanni wants to rule the world…He's a heartless killer, that's why the Elite chose Dark trainers to go on missions to bring Giovanni and Team Rocket in…dead or alive." Ann said then she opens her eyes

"We can't just stand here and watch…We have to do something." Starts Ash

"It's better if we stay in the shadows for now…We aren't even ready to face a full Team Rocket attack, we're lucky to have survived the last attack." Ann said then Ace looks at his daughter, she was angry at Team Rocket and Giovanni; and yet she's able to keep the anger hidden

"Ann, you're part of the DPT…You can find a way to stop Team Rocket." Dawn said then Ann shakes her head

"I'm sorry…I can't, to involve my family in this is one thing; my friends are another…I'm not going to drag you guys into this." Ann said then Kaz shakes his head

"This is our fight too Ann." Kaz said then Ash nods

"We're all in this together." Replied Dawn

Ace watches as his daughter talks to her friends about the worst that could happen, trying to talk them out of it.

"Team Rocket's come after us for years Ann…We know what we're doing." Ash said then Ann slumps back in the chair

"You've dealt with the rookies…The gold rank's are the worst, they use guns and half machine Pokemon." Ann said then Prof Oak looks at her, not believing what she just said

"I've heard of those Pokemon…Is it true that their levels are ten times higher then a normal Pokemon?" asks Tracy

"They're far stronger then that…It was luck that my Pokemon and I were able to get out of one of those battles without getting badly hurt…But the scars do remain as a reminder." Ann said then showed a old scar on her ankle, an acid burn or a burn from a heated piece of metal

"When did you get that?" asks Brock

"…Three weeks after I became a trainer, first time I actually was in a real Pokemon Battle with Giovanni and Team Rocket." Ann replied then she saw the fear in her father's eyes

Everyone in the room was in shock, they've heard of the high ranking TR going after Elite members…But a new trainer? And survive…

"Since then Giovanni and Team Rocket has had a huge death wish…They'll pay for killing Flareon." Ann said then Umbreon sighs, remembering her friend that she called sister

"That's how Flareon died?" asks Prof Oak

"I wish it wasn't like that but yeah…He died at the hand of Team Rocket; along with six other Pokemon." Ann said then Gary looks at her

"Charizard was one of them…wasn't he?" asks Gary

"(Sigh)…He was Pokenapped and when I found where Team Rocket had him it was too late, they used him on a few tests…Lance said that it was a machine that used rage to fight; A month later the Elite found out that the TR lab was destroyed by a group of trainers and sent Team Rocket out of Johto for a while." Ann said then Ash and Brock look at each other

"Ann's right, if you mess with the gold rank you could die…It might be safer to wait for a while before facing Giovanni head on." Kaz replied after sitting down

"We're going to have to face Team Rocket or Giovanni sooner or later…He is after us Ann." Starts Ash

"I'm just warning ya…Giovanni gives no mercy to his enemies, and since we've lived through one of the biggest attacks on Kanto I'm sure that once Team Rocket tells Giovanni that we're still alive he's going to come after us with everything he's got." Ann said then Ace looks at his daughter, amazed the bravery that she has to say something like that

"We can handle it Ann…after all, with the Pokemon Master and two ex Pokemon Masters we just might have a chance of beating Giovanni at his own game." Dawn said then Kaz smirks

"Yeah, and since one of them is a real hot head." Kaz jokes then Ann growls

"Maybe I should give you back to Team Rocket…" mutters Ann

"Anyway, that still doesn't help us with finding a way to the Great North…We can't go after Giovanni until we go there." Gary said then Yoru nods

"The only way to get there is by boat, or fly a Pokemon there." Yoru said then Ann looks at her Pokeballs, she had only two Flying Pokemon, Dragonair and Charizard

"Boat seems to be the safest way there…With winter coming early the sky will be filled with snow." Yoru said then Ann sits up

"And how far a trip is it from here to there?" asks Ann

"…I'd say at least seven to twelve days." Yoru said then Ann raises an eye brow

"This is great…and plus the weather could easily make this a two…three week trip." Ann sighed after doing a little bit of brain work on the problem

"After that we'll need a plan on how to do defeat Team Rocket and Giovanni." Brock said then Ann and Ash nod

"Easy enough…Just choose the strongest Pokemon we have." Ash said then in his mind started to think of his best six Pokemon

"Not just strongest Ash; Smart as well as strong." Ann said then she knew the team that she'd bring

"And knowing Ann all of her Pokemon are strong and smart. After all her best team is Umbreon, Absol, Glaceon, Rapidash, Salamence, and Houndoom." Kaz said, knowing everyone of Ann's Pokemon from their rival Pokemon Battles in the past

"Isn't Glaceon blind? How would she be in a one on one battle without Umbreon's help?" starts Dawn

"The sixth sense, the trainer's wisdom. My eyes would be Glaceon's, it's more of a risk for me and Glaceon…but I know that Glaceon's up to it, she trusts me to make the right choice. And she's got the will power to fight, she's on the same level of power that Salamence and Absol. After all, she has done one on one Pokemon battles before with Team Rocket." Ann said then Glaceon jumps up in her lap

"Ce"

"We're going to need all the help we can get…The Pokemon in the Great North are stronger then some of the ones here, the stronger the Pokemon the better chance of survival." Yoru said then Ann nods

0990

Ann, Glaceon, Umbreon, Houndoom, and Absol are walking down one of the streets of Pallet that's nothing but burnt buildings and dead bodies covering the ground.

'_How could one human cause this?_' asks Umbreon

"It's the evil that lies in one's heart…The heart can be good or evil, the choice is up to the person." Ann said sadly as she and her Pokemon stand on the road, staring at the darkness of night and death that surrounds them

'_I can't bear to see them like this Ann…_' Houndoom said as he sees the bodies of Pokemon that were protecting Pallet, Pokemon that he knew from going with Ann to the lab

"I agree…We should put their souls to rest…" Ann said then she starts to walk to one of the empty hill side fields to prepare graves for both the people and the Pokemon

111

"Ann's been gone for a long time…shouldn't we go after her?" asks Dawn, not knowing that this was normal

"There's nothing to worry about Dawn…This is normal behavior from Ann, she's just taking time to think about what has happened these few days." Prof Oak said then Ace nods

"She might just be giving respect to the dead like her Grandmother taught her." Ace said then Ash stands up and walks outside, not wanting to hear any of what they were saying; so he decides to take a walk

111

Ash walks the blood stained streets of Pallet, then sees that there's no bodies.

"Did wild Pokemon come" starts Ash

"Pikapi!"

Pikachu points to one of the hills of Pallet that meets the sea, and they both see holes and a fire burning.

"What's going on?" Ash asks himself then walks for the hill

22

"(Crackle)"

'_So many lives lost because of evil._' Absol said as he watches the bodies of the dead Team Rocket members burn, not even Ann thought they needed graves because of their evil

"And many more are to come…This has become a war…This isn't the end of the bloodshed." Ann said then jumps out of the grave she and Houndoom dug and place a body of a young woman in it

'_Isn't this Daisy?_' Umbreon asks after getting a good look at the woman's face

Ann nods as she engraves Daisy's name on a wooden cross that Absol used from the fallen trees to make markers.

"All my life I thought that death came when we were ready…Now I find that's not true. I'm just thankful that Gary's not one of these people." Ann said then she, Umbreon, and Houndoom push dirt over the dead body of Daisy Oak; and after the dirt was patted down Ann shoves the cross in the ground at the head of the grave

'_I can't believe that Giovanni could be this heartless…He even killed the mother of his children._' Houndoom said as he starts to dig a new grave

Absol helps Houndoom, Umbreon, and Ann dig until he heard a twig snap.

Ann starts Glaceon, she too heard the twig snap

Ann looks up from the grave and sees Ash.

"Ash" Ann starts then she shoves the shovel in the ground and faces him

"I see what your dad said was true…You're giving respect to the dead." Ash said as he saw the finished graves with the name of the person engraved on a wooden cross and at the head of the grave, fifty were finished and possibly a thousand more

"It's better to give them a final resting place then the street where wild Pokemon can feed on their bodies." Ann said then Ash looks at the grave that she finished

"…Does Gary know?" was the only thing that could come from Ash's mouth after he saw Daisy's name on the cross

"No…I myself didn't find out until I placed her there." Ann said then Ash saw the fire that was burning the bodies of the dead Team Rocket members

"Didn't want to bury them?" starts Ash

"Their hearts were so evil that it would taint the ground if I allowed them a grave…its better this way." Ann said then she starts to dig again

"Was that something your grandmother taught you?" Ash asks then faces Ann

"My grandfather too…I no not where their souls stood in faith, thus, I can only judge them by the evil that showed in their hearts." Ann said then she sets down the shovel and places the body of Delia Ketchum in the grave and engraves the name on a cross

"It must be hard seeing people that once called you trouble…seeing them dead like this." Ash said then he looks down on his mother's face, a tear falling from his eye and landing in the grave

"It's not as hard as losing someone that you knew your whole life…that raised you, protected you, and loved you." Ann said then she saw tears falling from Ash's eyes

Ann sets the cross down and stands up, trying to think of a way to comfort her friend.

"…I…I'm going to make Giovanni pay for what he did…I'm gonna" Ash said then stopped as he felt Ann's hand on his shoulder

"Ash, I know how you feel…I thought that Giovanni killed my dad, and I watched the bullet hit his chest. For months I swore that I would kill him, My rage blinded me, and because I wasn't in the right mind the first time I battle Giovanni in a Pokemon Battle I made the wrong choice…and because of it I lost Flareon and most of the feeling in my legs. Don't let rage rule your life…It'll only make your life worse Ash." Ann said then Ash wipes his eyes

"I could have saved her…" starts Ash

"Ash, I thought that for years… After Giovanni killed Charizard I finally stopped living in the past and moved on……If you live in the past you'll waste a life, and a life is a terrible thing to waste………Your mom wouldn't want you to life for revenge Ash…She'd want you to go on with your life." Ann said then Ash nods

"I know…but it's so hard to say goodbye." Ash said as he tries to get the tears to stop falling

"It's not goodbye Ash…she still lives on in your heart." Ann said then she nods to Houndoom to move on and dig another grave, to give Ash more time

"I know that's true…but it's so hard." Sighed Ash

"It was hard for me…and it still is." Ann said then her eyes fall on a grave that she finished a while ago, Ash looks at it and sees that it's her mother's grave

"Ann…that's nothing like this." Starts Ash

"It is the same…Even if she never said 'I love you' or showed it; she's still my mother. I wanted to feel her love…but now I don't need it, cause I have friends that are my family." Ann said then Ash picks up the shovel and starts to fill his mother's grave

Ann watches for a while and then helps Ash fill the grave.

20202

Ann, Ash, Umbreon, Absol, Houndoom, and Pikachu worked until the sun came up over the hill.

The sun's light reveals the hill side covered with newly dug graves, and ashes from the night before.

"Done" Ash said then leans on a near by tree

"May they rest in peace." Ann said as she took one last look before heading back home with Ash

90909

Prof Oak walks down the stairs then sees Ash asleep on one couch and Ann asleep in the other couch.

"What in the world?" Prof Oak mutters after he looked out the window and saw the hill to the south covered with brown spots and crosses

Ace too saw the hill then looks at his daughter and her friend.

They must have worked on it all night. Ace thought after he smelled the scent of dirt on the two

09090

"That's amazing" Dawn said after she saw the hill

"They worked all night." Tracy said then he looks over at Ash, still sleeping, and at the clock

"From what Ann said earlier both of them came back after six." Brock said then Ann walks in from outside with firewood, it was snowing again

Ann carefully feeds the fire and then joins the group in the kitchen.

"Ann, how were you and Ash able to" starts Dawn

"It was the right thing to do…Grandmother always told me that the dead should be respected and given a final resting place. A road or street is not the right place to be their final resting place." Ann said then she sat down at the table

"Did you find out if Daisy died?" asks Tracy

"I found out myself last night as Houndoom and Umbreon helped." Ann said then she could feel sadness in the room

"Did you tell Gary and Prof Oak?" asks Dawn

"Yes…it was the first thing I did after I work up." Ann replied then she sips her tea

"Who else did you bury?" asks Kaz

"Anyone that wasn't a Rocket." Ann said then she closed her eyes

"Then what did you do with those bodies?" asks Tracy

"…Burned… They didn't deserve to be buried." Ann said then Yoru's eyes widen

"Ane, did you do the same thing to Haha?" asks Yoru

"Iie…Haha rests in the ground." Ann said then she saw the confusion on her friends' faces

"What did you two just say?" starts Dawn

"Yoru and I sometimes just use a little bit of our native language to speak…And he was just asking if I did the same thing to mother that I did to the Rockets." Ann replied then Yoru nods

"Did you?" asks Brock

"No…I didn't have the heart to do that." Ann said then she sips her tea and opens her eyes

"I for one say you should have Ane…Her heart will taint the soil." Yoru said then he feels his sister's eyes fall on him

"How can that happen if she has no heart?" Ann asks then Yoru's jaw drops

"But how…" starts Yoru

"Don't ask me; ask Houndoom." Ann said then Umbreon nods

Yoru looks at the dog that lies next to Ann, and raises an eye brow.

"Nani…Houndoom sama?" starts Yoru

_'I don't deny devouring that heart and sending the woman to my father in Hell._' Houndoom said then Ann stands up

"NANI!? You could send a soul to Hell and you never told me!" Ann shouts then Houndoom has what looks like a smirk on his face

"What else have you been hiding from us Hellish dog?" Yoru asks after he picked Houndoom up my the scruff of his neck

'_All of us Houndoom can send a soul to Hell…It's all thanks to the Mother and Father of dark Pokemon._' Houndoom replied then Yoru sets the dog back safely on the ground

"And you're saying Haha's soul wasn't able to go to heaven…great…" Yoru mutters then he sits on the couch in the living room

"What are you getting worked up all about? We're able to do the same thing brother…I don't know about you but releasing Hell's fire is easy enough for me." Ann said then she caught her brother's gaze

"We hold both the power of Heaven's Light and Hell's Fire…the power of light and dark in the same body. You're more of the dark Silver angel then the holy Silver angel." Yoru said then Ann's gaze turns cold

Ash, Kaz, Brock, Tracy, and Dawn watch as a sibling rivalry break out; a battle of words that they didn't know.

"(Grr)"

Yoru glares at his sister and then snarls.

"Dame Desu! You wouldn't dare!" Yoru shouts, breaking the shouting match of foreign words

"I am going to! She killed the clan and cursed me…and I'm going to make her pay for that." Ann growls then Yoru walks up to Ann and sends a white mist on her, freezing her to where she stands

"Snap out of it! Ai did that to save your life, if she didn't the clan would have killed you because of your power! You weren't cursed by Ai, you were cursed by Ron!" Yoru shouts then Ann's eyes glow ice blue

"Unhand me!" Ann snarls then a black mist overcomes Yoru's white mist and throws him back, slamming him into the wall

"BAKA! Your rage will kill you before Ron's curse does!" Yoru shouts then Ann growls

Prof Oak, Ace, as well as Gary run down the stairs to see what happened; and they see Yoru bloody and Ann so mad that a blackish red mist rises from her body.

"What in the" starts Ace

Ann starts to walk for the back door until she feels a hand on her shoulder, her brother's hand.

"Ane…please" begs Yoru

"If you value your life then don't touch me when the fire is about to burst from me…I'll return my night fall." Ann said then she walks out the door and into the snowy woods

90909

Hours pass, and now it's now a few hours after sunset.

"Where is she? She said that she'd be back by night fall." Starts Yoru

"What was that back there? What happened to Ann?" asks Dawn

"The clan that Ann and I come from…we hold great power, some of us are able to control and bring forth the power of Heaven or Hell…Ann and I are able to use both, so it's always a battle within us to maintain a balance of both powers…And since Ann was raged and almost released Hell's Fire that only means that her power of Hell only happens when she's deeply angered. Ann's balance of her power is in danger, she's able to keep her cool……but who knows how long it will last?" Yoru said then he looks out the window

"What other powers do you and Ann hold?" asks Brock

"Ann holds more power then me……She's Dog Pokemon as well as Wolf, and now to mention the human powers she has as a Magic User, Priestess, and then there's another power that she has that puzzled grandmother…we know not what it was. But what I do know is that this power causes Ann's eyes to glow a deeper and darker shade of blue and that it brings forth great knowledge of the sword and magic...the puzzling thing is that when Ann is like that she's more of a holy fighter then a fighter of all types." Yoru said then he closes his eyes

"Have you seen this with your own eyes?" asks Prof Oak

"Yes…Before Ann lost control and kill half of the clan…soon after a three seal was placed on this power, haven't seen sister use it since." Yoru said then he slowly opens his eyes

"Ann killed half of her own clan?" starts Brock

"Yes…she didn't mean to do it; her heart still feels the guilt of what happened. A cousin was almost killed for holding a similar power and Ron gained followers that wanted to kill both girls." Replied Yoru

"Both girls?" starts Tracy

"Ann and Cousin Naomi have powers that are the same in power…I don't know that much about it…but Ron did; he said that they hold the soul of a powerful warrior that died. A…reincarnation you could say." Yoru said then Prof Oak's jaw drops

"Reincarnation of whom?" Ace asks, finally wanting to know of his daughter's power

"I don't know her name…but I know that she was a princess that went against her father to free her people from bondage, in the end all that happened is that her soul split in half before death, and the very same region she ruled has been ruled by men that killed their own people for game or just made them suffer." Yoru said then Gary's eyes widen

'Ann has told me something similar about her royal blood line…She even told me the name of that princess, I'm sure of it…Anna…Anna' Gary's mind begins to think hard

"Anna lee" Gary whispers then Yoru nods

"Yes, I do believe that was her name…In the Great North we tell of her bravery, ten thousand years ago; after she took the crown from her father in a three year war she needed to marry to make her rule as queen known. The only one that was willing was Lord Datara, the ruler of the Great North, he agreed to help Anna lee and asked her to stay for a while and see if she wanted to go on with the marriage…three more years past and Anna lee fell deeply in love with Lord Datara, and would be married before the end of the third year…but she was killed by her uncle before then. A strong priest was able to make two children from two small shards of her soul and an egg from her womb, one was a full Dog Pokemon girl with ears of an Umbreon and the other child was a boy that looked human but held the power of a Wolf Pokemon, the priest took the boy and returned to the castle Anna lee came from and crowned the boy king when he was older; leaving the girl with Datara, the only memory of his love." Yoru said, remembering every word of the legend

"If parts of Anna lee's soul was taken…wouldn't that destroy the soul it's self?" asks Tracy

"Only small shards of the soul were taken, and they were both born of her womb. They are more like her children then her copy." Yoru replied then he leans on the wall

"You speak as if they are still alive" starts Brock

"The girl still lives…She's a close friend of the clan and the only one that knows where Datara has been since he was overthrown." Yoru said then the back door opens

Everyone looks at Ann; the scent of blood was all over her along with the fact that her hair is caked in dried blood.

"What happened child?" asks Mariah

Ann takes a small step forward and then falls on the ground.

"Ann!"

To be continued…

Ok, need a bit of help from viewers when you review.

I have two chapter tens, one's a bit lemony, and the other is more then just a bit. Ash/Dawn + Ann/Gary.

Choose, bit or more lemony?

Please review!


	10. Hot springs

Dreams

Chapter ten

Hot Springs

Everyone looks at Ann; the scent of blood was all over her along with the fact that her hair is caked in dried blood.

"What happened child?" asks Mariah

Ann takes a small step forward and then falls on the ground.

"Ann!"

Gary runs to Ann's side and kneels next to her.

"She's freezing" mutters Gary

"Quickly…get her in bed." Mariah said then Gary and Ace carry Ann up to her bedroom

90909

Gary watches as Mariah places a cool cloth filled with herbs on Ann's forehead.

"She should be alright until tomorrow night" Mariah said then she saw Yoru nod

"The quarter moon is the time when Ann and I are human for the night…And that's when sister's true power will come forth." Yoru said then he looks at the frail body his sister now has

"Tell me…Is the night the same for you and Ann because ye are siblings?" asks Mariah

"Not only that…it depends on the time of the moon when a halve is born, for me and Ann, we were born before the new moon…we were born on the time of the quarter moon after the full moon, so we turn human on the quarter moon after the new moon and before the full moon." Explained Yoru

"What happens on that night?" asks Dawn

"The night when a half turns human is when they lose their power and become mortal." Yoru said then Ace nods

"Knowing that Ann's grandmother gave her great power she should be safe even if she's human." Ace said as he looks at his daughter

"She's safe? How could this be safe? She's suffering." Starts Gary

"Its part of her powers…It'll fade." Yoru said then he closes his eyes

"The Hell's Fire made these wounds?" Brock asks as he looks at the blood stained shirt and the wound on her shoulder

"The Hell's Fire does many things…one of them is control sister's power and turn it on her. After tomorrow night sister will be able to control her power without trouble." Replied Yoru

"She looks like she's in great pain…Is there anything we can do?" asks Dawn

"Not at the moment…We'll wait until she wakes up before taking her to the hot spring to heal." Mariah said then she stands up

"I agree…we'll wait till morning." Yoru said then he and everyone, but Gary, leaves the bedroom and closes the door

111

Gary watches as Ann's chest rises and falls with each breath, and then his eyes look over her injuries.

One of the three wounds was on her right shoulder, another was on her side, and the last one was in the middle of her back and chest; as if something bigger then a bullet went through her chest and came out her back, that wound he couldn't see.

'She's in so much pain…I can hear the steady flow of blood from the wound in her chest. And now her skin is cold as ice.' Gary thought as he watches Ann shiver and sweat running down her face

Gary slowly and carefully pulls Ann into his arms, hoping to warm her and ease her pain.

"It's going to be alright Annie…I'm here." Gary whispers as he strokes her hair

09090

"It's getting worse." Dawn whispers as she looks at the wounds

"Mariah, are you sure there's nothing we can do?" asks Gary

"The only thing we can do is bring Ann to the hot springs and let the mineral water heal her wounds before tonight." Mariah said then she looks up at the door way, and sees Ace

"Do what you can." Ace said then he looks at his daughter

"Nani ka…"

Gary looks down at Ann and saw that she finally woke.

"Ann, are you alright?" asks Dawn

"Besides having this pain I'm fine." Ann said then she tries to sit up

"Don't move…you'll open your wound." Starts Mariah

"Ann, please stay put." Begs Dawn

Ann looks into the eyes of her friends, seeing their worry, lies back down, giving into their request.

"Don't think I'll stay like this for long…the sooner I get to the hot springs the better." Ann said then spots Yoru, a really big smirk on his face

"You just couldn't resist…you had to try Heaven's Light." Snickers Yoru

"So what?! It's not you're trying to get into our type." Ann growls, ears pinned back

"Sorry sis…I'm not a full breed Dark type…I'm Dark/Holy." Yoru said then he walks closer

"I'll show you dark" Ann growls, sitting up once more; claws glowing black

"Ann, your wound" Gary said as he looks at the wound on her shoulder, black blood soaking through the bandage

"(Sigh)…You'll get yourself killed Ann. Settle down and rest." Starts Yoru, still acting smug

"How can I die when I still have to beat the tar out of ya for speaking that way to the eldest sister." Ann growls, catching a shocked look from Ace

"Calm down Anna…when you feel better come downstairs and I'll tell you of the arrangement that we've made." Ace said before walking out of the room

"I'd do that right now if I didn't see the barrier you and Yoru put up." Ann growls, then Yoru holds his ears

"I HEARD THAT ANNALISA!" Ace shouted from down the hall, causing all six halves to jump

"That was a little bit too loud." Kaz said then saw a bit of confusion in the room

"He was already down the stairs…no human could hear that well, and then there's the fact that Ann muttered it." Starts Ash

"Looks like I finally know something you don't brother." Ann said then laid back down, before Gary or Mariah pushed her down

"And that is?" asks Yoru

"Dad's part Wolf Pokemon…Anna lee was a Wolf half, most of the appearances have disappeared after ten thousand years, but he still has the hearing, and smelling of a Wolf Pokemon." Ann said, her ears picking up her father's muttering

"That's cool" starts Ash

"And because of that I'm a little bit more then just a half, so if I have the resources I can heal this wound faster then normal." Ann said then Yoru shakes his head

"You're not leaving this room until you're feeling better." Yoru said firmly

"What if I prove it?" Ann asks then Yoru backs away slowly

"No need…I take your word for it Ane-san." Stutters Yoru

"Good" Ann replied then sat up

"Ann, your wound" Dawn hissed after she saw a huge gush of blood leak out of the bandage

Ann sees the bandages and then picks a roll of them up and adds more to her shoulder wound.

"It won't take too long to heal…" Ann said then she pulls her shirt on, and makes her way to the door

"I can't let you go in that condition Ann." Yoru said, only to be pushed aside by Ann

Ann taps the barrier with one finger and then steps out of the room.

"I'm not a weakling…I know my limits." Ann said before walking down the hall and down the stairs

909

"Supply is getting low; I called up an old friend in Saffron and he has everything that we need, it's a ten day trip there and back. Prof Oak and I are going to be leaving later today." Ace said then Ann sets her plate in the sink

"Sounds good…Alright, we'll watch over the house and" starts Ann

"Most of the time I want you kids to hide in the woods out back if there's any sign of Team Rocket." Replied Ace

"Even better; I needed to go to the hot springs to heal this wound anyway." Ann said then Ace turns to Ash, Brock, Dawn, Kaz, Yoru, Gary, and Tracy

"Until we get back we want you to be on good behavior." Prof Oak said, mostly to his grandson then anyone else

"You're making it sound like we're ten Gramps…Most of us are already past seventeen." Gary muttered then caught his Grandfather's gaze

"Then I hope you'll act like it." Prof Oak said then Ace nods

"That also means no running around in the woods at night…right Annalisa?" Ace asks then Ann sighed

"I ain't making no promises" Ann said in reply, Ace knew she understood

"We'll be leaving in two hours, if there's something else you need just make a list and give it to us." Prof Oak said then the teens reply with a nod

99099

After Ace, Tracy, and Prof Oak Left, everyone was board out of their minds.

Ash and Pikachu sat in front of the TV with Brock and Tracy, hoping something good was on; Ann and Dawn are in the same room chatting; Gary and Yoru, same room, talking about Ann's power that suddenly appears on the quarter moon.

Ash finally said what everyone thought: "I'm board!"

"Staying in the house is a bore…I know, we can go to the Hot springs." Ann said then Yoru turns to his sister

"The same one that heals any wound?" asks Yoru

"Yep, it's a two hour hike. But it's well worth it." Ann replied then she stands up

"Are you sure that you can make it Ann? You're wound is still healing." Asks Gary

"To have this wound heal faster I'll have to go to the hot springs. I can make it there without a problem." Ann said after she got her jacket on

"Sound good, let's go." Dawn said then she grabs Ash by the arm and follows Ann

"Wait up you guys!" Gary and Brock called as they and Yoru follow, Kaz following soon after

09090

The springs lay in the middle of a small clearing with the mountain next to it, and a cave in the side of it.

The Hot springs cover most of the clearing, large and at least a few parts that are shallow and parts that are six feet deep.

11

"I can't wait to get in there." Dawn said then she sets down her bag

"We don't have swimsuits…" starts Brock

"So, it's not like it's a public Hot Spring." Kaz said then he finds an area near the water with bushes

After Kaz got in everyone follows, everyone but Ann.

"Bre?"

'The desire is burning hard…No, what am I saying?! I have to control the desire for him, but what if I mess up?'

Ann looks on, and then was snapped out of her thoughts when Gary sat down next to her.

"Aren't you going in?" Ann asks then Gary looks at her for a moment

"When you go in I'll go." Gary replied then Ann looks him over: Gary had already taken his shirt off, revealing his healing wound from three weeks ago; and without a doubt those strong arms pulled Ann close to him

"Oak" Ann starts when Gary pulled her close, but then she blushes when Gary pulled the neck of her shirt down to see her shoulder

"You're bleeding again Ann…" Gary said after he saw, and smelled, blood

"It's nothing…" Ann said then Gary stood up and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bushes near the Hot Springs edge

"You said that the water is able to heal any wound…" Gary said then he set Ann down

"But Gary…" Ann starts then she blushes at the thought of swimming or just relaxing in the Hot Springs nude

"I won't peak, and if those guys over there dare to I'll punch them." Gary said then Ann nods and walks into the high bushes to undress

After Ann got in, Gary wasn't too far behind her.

212

After a while Ann and Dawn went to the far end of the Hot springs, and left the guys in the shallows.

"What do you think about this Ann?" Dawn asks then Ann looks at her puzzled

"About?" asks Ann

"Being with our boyfriend like this, here; are you just as nervous as I am? I wonder if something big will happen." Dawn said, excited beyond belief

"[Ann finished and translated the last part of Dawn's sentence and then blushed deep red.…What are you saying!?" Ann said, really trying her best not to let the blush get any redder, and she failed

"You and Gary are planning to get married…besides, Yoru did tell the guys about the way Pokemon marry." Dawn said, Ann's blush got a deeper red (If there is such a thing.)

"I'm not going to take that big of a risk…It's against what I believe." Ann said, turning her back to Dawn

"Gary believes the same thing Ann…He's stay a virgin for you." Dawn said then Ann looks back at her

"How do you know?" Ann asks then Dawn looked over at the guys, joking around about something

"Ash maybe Gary's best friend now, but even Gary refuses to tell him things like that. And when you came back to Pallet he told me so that if you ever had the thought that I could reassure you; he's waited so long to find you love Ann…true love is hard to find; Gary's looked for it ever since you walked out of Pallet forever, and when you can back he was so happy…Ash and Brock said that he wouldn't stop thinking or talking about you; that's commitment Ann, he's committed to you and your happiness." Dawn said then Ann too looked at the boys, the only one wasn't joking around was Gary and Brock

"So that gives me the right to take a leap and give my virginity to him?" Ann softly asks, as if she was asking the wind

"Even if you didn't he'd still love you and wait until you are ready." Dawn said then Ann felt the words in her heart, she knew that; because Gary himself said that to her the first time she went into bed with him two weeks ago, after he was shot

"I know that Dawn. It's just that I don't know if…" Ann starts then she stops herself, feeling guilty about thinking about it

"I understand that Ann…Ash and I are still not ready and we've been together for a few years now." Dawn said then Ann nods

111

"The mating process of Human Pokemon is somewhat easier then a wedding."

"I don't know if Ann will go for it." Starts Gary

"I could tap into her mind to see the desire, and how strong it is." Yoru said then Kaz smirks

"If you do that Gary for sure will never get laid." Kaz said then Gary's face turns red with anger

"Who said I was?!" Snapped Gary

"I don't think this is right, this should be between you and Ann." Ash said then he spotted Ann and Dawn making their way over here

"Speaking of Ann, she's coming our way." Brock said then the 'argument' settled down

"What are you guys up to? We saw a fighting match." Dawn asks then she finds a spot to sit next to Ash

"Just a little bit of a disagreement;" Kaz said before Ann sat down next to Gary

"About what?" asks Dawn

"Nothing important" Gary replied then he felt his heart skip a beat when Ann scooted closer

'Gary's really tense, I wonder what's going on?'

Ann looks up into Gary's eyes, feeling relaxed, until she couldn't look away.

'Why can't I look away? Wait…its sundown, the power……it's returned.'

Ann feels some of her strength leave as she saw what was beyond Gary's eyes: seeing his true self, things he wanted revenge for, and every desire that lies in his soul and heart.

111

Yoru looks at Ann just before she fainted, falling in Gary's arms.

"Ann…Ann?" starts Gary

"Its sundown…she's losing her power and gaining another. In a few minutes she'll be human." Yoru said then he himself felt a bit weak

"What about you? You're half aren't you?" Dawn said then suddenly a white mist covers Yoru, and when the mist blew away a boy with black hair, blue gray eyes, sits there

Everyone looks at the Human Yoru, and then Gary looks down at Ann; a blue glow is around her.

"This isn't good…Ann's human powers are returning. Quickly, we need to get her out of the water." Yoru said then he climbs out of the water, in the bushes, wraps a towel around his waist before Kaz and Ash follow

"What about her wound?" asks Gary

Yoru looks at Gary, Ann in his arms, then smiles.

"She's completely healed. Now c'mon." Yoru said then Gary blushes

"Is something wrong Gary?" Brock asks as he gets dressed

"She's naked…if I bring her out of the water" starts Gary

"That is true…Dawn, help him out." Ash said then Dawn nods and takes Ann from Gary's arms and pulls her into the bushes

"We can't stay here…but we can't bring Ann back to the house." Yoru said as he rubs his forehead

"Why not?" Gary asks then he takes a towel that Ash handed to him and wraps it around his waist

"Her power is strong enough that if she lost control it would put us in danger if such a thing would happen…One of us will have to stay with her here." Yoru said then everyone looks to Gary

"Alright, Ann and I will stay here." Gary said, praying that he could control his desires

Yoru walks over to his backpack and then pulls out Ann's sleeping bag.

"I'll leave this here…don't rush in the morning, take your time getting back." Yoru said then Dawn walks out of the bushes with Ann leaning on her

"She's still unconscious…she should wake up in a while." Dawn said then Yoru walks into the cave and unrolls the sleeping bag

"She must have felt the rush of power flowing through her body that must have caused her to faint." Yoru said then helped Dawn lay Ann on top of the sleeping bag

Gary kneels down next to Ann, looking at her: the blue glow of mist around her body soaks through her towel, her hair color fading to a dark gold, and her Houndour ears slowly disappearing and human ears appearing.

"Good luck Gary. I will pray that you and sister will make it through tonight safely." Yoru said before he and the others leave

01010

Ann slowly opens her eyes, her head still a bit foggy on what happened.

"(Groan)"

Ann sits up and looks around, she's in the cave next to the Hot Springs.

"You're awake…how you feeling?" Gary asks then he moves closer to Ann

"I feel fine…what happened?" Ann asks then she saw that she's wrapped in a towel to cover herself with

"You fainted; Yoru said it's because you have your power back as a human." Gary said then he saw a small blush on Ann's face

"Where is everyone?" asks Ann

"They went back to the house, I stayed behind to make sure that you would be alright." Gary said then Ann nods

'That's not the only reason…I saw his deepest desire: to have me, feel my touch.'

"Are you alright Ann? You look sad." Starts Gary

"I'm fine…I just can't believe that you'd do all of that for me." Ann said then she stands up and walks outside of the cave

"I do love you with all of my heart Ann…I'll never leave you." Gary said then he stands up and follows Ann, before realizing that he too only had only towel covering himself

Gary slowly pulls Ann into his arms, both on them looking up at the moon and the stars.

11111

Dawn lies down in bed and then looks up at Ash, standing by the door, looking at her with a smile on his face.

"What's going on?" asks Dawn

"Nothing…I was just thinking." Ash said then he lies down next to Dawn, after locking the door

"About what?" asks Dawn

"……About us…" Ash said then he pulls Dawn into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips

Dawn was surprised by the kiss, but soon melted into the kiss; her hands griping onto his shirt.

When the kiss broke, Ash looks deep into Dawn's eyes, as if he was asking for something.

"But what about waiting?" starts Dawn

"We've waited long enough…we deserve this." Ash said then he placed a kiss on Dawn's cheek

Dawn nods and then pulls Ash into a long hard kiss, her hands fumbling at his chest; removing his shirt while Ash worked at her clothing.

121

Ann and Gary continue to look up at the night sky.

'His desire is strong; but he hasn't made a move to quench the thirst of it…is it because he loves me no matter what happens?'

Ann looks up at Gary, he looks so calm as he holds her in his arms.

"Gary, can I ask you something?" Ann asks then Gary looks down into her eyes, seeing something was troubling her

"What is it Ann?" Gary asks then Ann takes a step back, leaving some room between them

"Do you feel alright about this? Us being close like this?" Ann asks then Gary shook his head

"Ann, this is fine…I don't mind it one bit." Gary said then he feels Ann's hand on his chest

"Your heart cries out for me…yet…you aren't giving into it's desire." Ann said then she felt Gary's heart beat speed up

"It's because I don't want to rush things Ann……I know that you believe that a man and woman should not get into the same bed until after they are married. I don't want to hurt you by pushing." Gary said then Ann moves closer, so close that he could feel her heart beat on his chest

Ann places a kiss on Gary's lips; a long, hard kiss.

Gary was slightly shocked to feel that much passion from Ann, his arms pulling her closer, returning the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth.

After a few moments the kiss broke, both Ann and Gary panting for air.

"Ann…why'd…I thought" pants Gary

"I don't want to make the man that I love wait to get his wish…and…I don't want to wait any longer to be his forever." Ann said then she felt her own desire pushing it's way out

Gary couldn't believe what he was hearing; slowly his hands went up Ann's back and rested on her shoulders/neck, placing a kiss on her lips.

After the kissed ended Gary saw Ann nod; he picks her up in his arms and carries her over to the sleeping bag and sets her down, his right hand still on her back, holding her close to him.

"Ann…" Gary whispered then he heard, and saw, Ann's towel drop: giving him a full view of her

"I'm ready to give my heart to you." Ann said then Gary pulls her into a long, hard, passionate kiss

Ann's hands fumble at Gary's towel, once it dropped Gary slowly lowers Ann and himself onto the sleeping bag; Gary placed kisses up and down Ann's neck as she moves with his body, feeling him enter her.

"(Moan)"

111

"Ash" Dawn moans as she felt him rubbing her hip, his hand grinding into it

Ash's only response to Dawn's moan was a few kisses on her neck, another moan came from her.

"Ash…it hurts." Dawn moaned then Ash stops, smelling the scent of blood coming from her

"What happened?" Ash asks, a bit worried

"You need to finish…" Dawn said then looked into Ash's worried eyes

"But you're bleeding." Ash starts then Dawn pulls him into a long kiss

"Don't you want me to have your child?" Dawn asks then Ash continues, listening to Dawn's soft moans

91919

Ann lets out a soft moan as she feels Gary's hands explore and every few minutes a jerk.

Gary's hands made it's way to Ann's chest, he slowly pressed the palm of his right hand into the side of Ann's left breast, a moan coming out of Ann as he rubbed it and continued to push himself deeper in her.

"It stings…" Ann moaned then Gary felt and smelled the scent of blood coming from Ann

"Want me to stop?" Gary asks then he lowers himself to her neck, brushing his lips up and down her neck and jaw, finally placing a kiss on her lips

"Don't stop…please don't." Ann moaned then she felt Gary jerk once more before feeling action on her chest

Gary's hands slowly knead Ann's breasts as she moves with him, longer moans came from her as he stopped moving and slid down her, his head above her chest, his lips circling her nipples; and then it was his tongue.

"(Gasp)"

When Ann felt the wet of Gary's tongue on her breast she grabbed a hold of his shoulders.

Gary slowly took a hold on Ann's hands and then moved back up to her head, pinning her hands above her head, holding them there for a long time before brushing a light kiss over her lips.

"Cheater" Ann moaned as she tried to get her hands free from Gary's hold

"Keep them up there, I'm still not done." Gary said, a small smirk on his face as he saw that he aroused her

"I do feel vulnerable when you do that." Ann said as she felt Gary's grip on her wrists loosen and his hands moving back to her chest

"That's what makes it fun." Gary said before sliding back down and placed a kiss on Ann's left breast

Gary slowly traces a circle around the nipple with his claw, then traced one with his tongue; causing a shiver to go up Ann's spine and a slightly loud moan.

Ann's hands slowly move onto Gary's head, slowly rubbing his ears, causing him to moan.

"Annie" whines Gary

"I should be the one complaining…I'm the one that's going to be sore tomorrow." Ann teased then Gary rolls off of her and settles down next to her in the sleeping bag

"By then you'll Pokemon blood will help." Gary replied then Ann rests her head on his shoulder

"Then again, you like it long and hard." Ann said then Gary smirks

"Is that good or bad?" Gary asks as he wraps an arm around Ann

"Good cause we'll get a kid in no time…bad cause we'll have to break the news to dad." Ann said then Gary froze

"I forgot about that…He's going to kill me." Gary groaned then he feels Ann's soft hand rubbing his chest

"Don't worry about that……I know he'll understand. Just rest." Ann said then Gary placed his 'free' hand on top of Ann's, holding it tight

"I hope we can continue this later." Gary starts then Ann looks up in his eyes

"We'll see…now, stop rubbing my side and go to sleep." Ann said then Gary chuckles

"I'll stop, only if I get one more kiss." Gary said then Ann pushes herself up to his height and placed a soft kiss on his lips, then laid back down

"Night Gary…love you" Ann said before closing her eyes

"Night Annie…love you too." Gary whispered before looking down at her one more time and then falling asleep

09090

Dawn slowly opens her eyes to see that it was midmorning, and then saw Ash; still asleep next to her.

Dawn's hands slowly makes it's way to Ash's ears, softly scratching it, causing him to make a moan/purr.

'He looks so cute with the ears…and they feel so soft.'

Dawn tweaks Ash's ears, his eyes flew open and then before she could see what happened she found herself with her hands pinned above her head and Ash on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Ash asks, still half asleep

"I was rubbing your ears…what else?" Dawn replied then Ash let go of her hands and sat up

"Do I look like I need that kind of pampering?" Ash said as he searches the floor for his clothes

"They're just cute Ash…I couldn't help it." Dawn said as she gathers her clothes and gets dressed

"I'll have to remember to try that next time…might make things interesting." Ash muttered as he got dressed

"C'mon, we better get down there. Everyone will wonder why we took so long." Dawn said then unlocked the door and walked down the hall

111

"(Splash)"

Ann comes up to the surface of the water and then spots Gary, who's still relaxing in the shallows.

"C'mon Gary!" Ann calls then Gary looks at her

"Stop getting your hair wet! You'll get frostbite if you aren't careful!" Gary called as he sees more storm clouds roll in

"We can't let anyone know what we did last night, that's why we're washing up before leaving!" Ann called before walking into the bushes to get dressed

"I still don't know why you're worrying over this…they'll find out sooner or later." Gary said then he walks out of the warm water and wrapped a towel around his waist

"Still, I don't want them to know yet…I'd say wait a few days." Ann said then she walks out of the bushes fully dressed and her hair tied back, her ears flicking off the extra water in them

"(Sigh)…such is the sacrifice of being in love." Gary said as he pulled his jeans on and wrapped his arms around Ann from behind, her back in his chest

"I've never been so happy…" Ann whispered ash she turns around to face Gary

The two stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes, for a long time.

Then Gary realized that they should get going; so he too her hand, picked up their stuff, and they head back.

90909

"Pika?"

Pikachu watches as his trainer sits on the couch, TV remote in hand, and Kaz on the other couch.

"I wonder when those two will get back." Kaz mutters when he saw a snow storm starting up outside

"Yoru did tell them to take their time getting back…They'll be here soon." Ash said then he sets the remote down, settling on the movie channel: Quest for Johto

"(Running footsteps)"

Rene runs down the stairs with Yoru, then they jump on the couch; Rene's eyes glued to the TV.

"What the??" Kaz starts then Yoru laughs

"I told Rene what Ash decided on watching and she came here running." Yoru said then Kaz's eyes narrow

"Future Sight……Great, why don't you use it to see when Ann and Gary's coming back." Kaz mutters then Yoru's eyes glow

"……3…2…1…" Yoru said then the back door opens, Ann and Gary walking inside

Kaz and Ash shake their heads then stand up and walk to the kitchen to hear what happened.

111

"What took you guys?" Kaz asks then Yoru walks in

"There is a storm out there…we had to take another path back here." Ann said then she brushes the snow off of her jacket and hung it up

"O yeah…Ann, Dawn wants to talk to you about something." Ash starts then Ann nods

"Ok, I'll be back in a while." Ann said then she walks up the stairs, following Dawns scent straight to the bedroom she has

To be continued…

**Thank you for those of you that reviewed and gave me a few ideas.**

**And by the way, sorry if there wasn't very many details…it was _so_ hard to think of good, somewhat 'clean', details.**

**Next chapter will be up really soon, So please review.**


	11. Sickness?

Dreams

Chapter eleven

Sickness?

909090909

"(Knock)"

"Ann what's going on?! You've been in there for hours, c'mon, please open the door!" Gary pleas as he hears Ann's unsteady breathing

"I'm fine…" Ann calls from the other side of the bathroom door before Gary smell another horrible smell of vomit

"No your not, I can smell it Ann…I want to know what's going on." Gary said as he rattles the door handle

Gary sighs, he had been there for two hours and nothing changed: Ann would vomit; he'd beg her to open the door so he could help her, and she'd just stay doubled over next to the toilet.

"Annie, c'mon; I'm getting really worried here. Just come on out and let us see what this is." Gary said then he heard Yoru running up the stairs

"Her too?!" Yoru starts then Brock appears behind him

"Too?" asks Gary

"Dawn's in the bathroom downstairs puking, I thought it was something she ate; but she didn't even touch her breakfast this morning." Brock said before Yoru covered his nose

"Augh…What's that smell?!" Yoru gasped as he runs to the window at the end of the hall and stuck his head out and took a deep breath

"Maybe we should get Mariah…she'd know what this is." Brock said then the door of the bathroom opens

"Don't…this is nothing." Ann groans as she leans on the door frame to stay standing

The three boys look Ann over, her hair a mess, eyes slightly bloodshot, and her breath smell of the vomit.

"Ann, this is serious…You and Dawn are sick with something, we can't treat it unless we know what it is." Yoru said then Gary gets Ann to lean on him, helping her to get to bed

"Do what you want…this will pass." Ann groaned then she ran back to the bathroom and vomits

"I'll go get Mariah, try to keep her calm." Yoru said then Gary nodded before Yoru takes off

90909

Mariah arrived and told Ash, Gary, Rene, Kaz, Brock, and Yoru to stay down stairs until she came back down.

111

"How long has your senses been off?" Mariah asks Dawn and Ann

"A few days for me…Ann?" asks Dawn

"A little over three weeks, today was the only day I actually puked." Ann said then she rinses her mouth again with the mint herb tea

"…Ann, when was your last monthly?" Mariah asks then Ann was quiet for a few moments

"O my…I'm…" Ann starts then she looks at Mariah

"Morning sickness, first sign of pregnancy." Mariah said then Ann and Dawn look at each other for a moment

"But if I felt off for this long that'd mean I've been like this for a month." Ann starts then she remembered the morning when she and Gary woke up naked in each other's arms

'So something did happen…I knew it.' Ann's mind mutters as Mariah explains other signs of pregnancy

"Next will be to tell the father." Mariah said then Dawn and Ann nod

111

"They're taking too long." Gary muttered as he paces back and forth

"Will you quit worrying! If Ann said it was nothing then it's the truth." Kaz said then Ann and Dawn walk down the stairs

"False alarm guys…everything's fine." Ann said then Gary walks up to her

"Then what was that all about?" Gary asks, referring to the five hours in the bathroom

"Yeah, what's going on?" Ash asks then Dawn sits next to him and whispers something in his ear

Ann leans in close to Gary, her mouth next to his ear.

"I'm pregnant" Ann whispered then Gary stares at her for a moment

"You…you're…" Gary starts then he smiles and hugs Ann

"Yes!" Ash shouted then picked up Dawn and swung her in a circle

"What? What's going on?" Kaz asks, wanting to know why Ash and Gary were happy all of a sudden

After Gary and Ash calmed down a bit Dawn and Ann faced Brock, Kaz, Yoru, and Rene.

"We're pregnant." Ann and Dawn said at the same time

"I knew it! Your scent did change." Yoru bragged then Ann looks at him

"Since I have been pregnant for the last month it wouldn't be that much of a surprise if you did know brother." Ann said then Gary paled

"Month…that would mean" Gary starts then Ann turns to face him

"It doesn't matter Gary…I knew something happened." Ann said, a smile on her face

"Now we just have to wait three months to see the little guys." Yoru said then Dawn and Ann pale

"Three? Isn't it nine?" asks Dawn

"For humans it's nine; for Human Pokemon and halves it's three." Yoru said then he looked at his sister, it was starting to start to show a bit on her

"Then that means we have to get to the Great North quickly." Ann said then she could hear footsteps coming from the front of the house: Ace, Prof Oak, and Tracy are back with supplies

"We're back" Ace called then he saw everyone in the living room

"Hi dad" Ann said then nudged Gary

"How was the trip?" Gary asks then Ace frowns

"It's bad, Team Rocket has complete control of Kanto…" Ace said then he dropped his backpack next to the stairs

"Then the sooner we get out of here the better." Starts Yoru

"I talked to an old friend…He's willing to take us to the Great North tonight." Ace said then he sits on the couch

Everyone looks at Ann, and she nods; they all leave her, Ace, and Prof Oak alone.

'Give me strength.' Ann prayed then she sat down, catching the attention of both older men

"…Dad, Prof Oak…there's something that I need to tell both of you." Ann said then she saw Gary watching from the top of the stairs

"What is it Anna?" asks Ace

"For a while Gary and I have been talking about how serious we are about staying together and getting married…Yoru explained a few things to Gary about Human Pokemon and how they're marked/married…and, Gary and I have chosen that for now." Ann said, feeling as if she is being crushed

"What are you trying to say Ann?" asks Prof Oak

"…I'm pregnant with Gary's child." Ann said then she saw the shocked looks on both of them

"Anna…how long?" Ace asks, trying to find his voice

"A little over three weeks…" Ann said then she saw her father's face go from shocked to somewhat happy

"Does Gary know?" asks Prof Oak

"I told him just before you came in the door." Ann said then she felt more at ease

"…You don't have to spy on us from up there." Ace said then Gary saw Ann nod and came down

Gary sits next to Ann, across from him was Ace and his grandfather; he couldn't help but feel a bit scared.

"I see you've marked my daughter as your wife and mate." Ace starts then stops, allowing Gary to reply

"Yes sir" Gary replied then he felt Ann's hand on his, giving him the strength to look Ace in the eye

"I'm not going to interfere with you two…All I want from you is a promise that you'll protect Ann with you life and be there for her and your kids." Ace said then Gary nods

"I'll always be there for them." Gary replied then Ace smiles

"Good, now go get packed; the boat will be here in a few hours." Ace said then Ann and Gary walk upstairs to pack

90909

Two weeks went by, everyone passed through the worst of the trip, and now the boat is near the Great North.

111

"Is that it?" Brock asks as he spots land covered in snow and ice

"Welcome to the Great North" Yoru said then the boat docks

22

"Thank you for the ride Rich." Ace said then shook the hand of the sailor

"Anytime Ace…may the rest of your trip be pleasant." Rich said then bowed to the group before stepping back on the boat and taking off

"Well, are you ready sis?" Yoru asks then Ann nods

"Hai, let's get this over with." Ann said then picked up her backpack and follows Yoru down the road to the village

121

A small girl, nine or ten, sits by the tree next to the hut and sees Yoru and the rest of the group.

"Moru! Moru, they're back! They're back!" She shouts to a middle age man near the hut

The man looks at the road and then sees the group, a smile grows on his face.

The girl runs down the road and hugs Yoru around the knees.

"Brother!" She giggles as she looks up into Yoru's eyes

"Naomi, this is Ann and her friends and family." Yoru said then the girl hugs Ann

"Ane-san…I've missed you so." The girl said as she cries tears of joy

The man, dressed in a black kimono, walks up to the group and bows.

"I take that your journey was success Yoru-sama." He said then stood up straight

"Hai…Ann, you remember Moru don't you?" Yoru said then Ann looks the man over and nods

"It's been a while cousin." Ann said then she sees a young woman walking down the road, dressed in a light red/pink flowered Kimono

Ann looks at the woman and then feels sorrow in her heart, before her was the one person that tried to help her by killing the Kanto branch of the clan to help her and all she did was try to avenge their deaths by trying to kill her.

Ann bows her head in respect to woman.

"Ai, I pray that you are of good health." Ann said then the woman embraces her

"I have prayed that this day would come…I hope that you now understand." Ai said then brushed a lock of hair from Ann's face like a mother would

"Hai, I understand." Ann replied as Ai looks her little cousin over, seeing the bulged belly gave enough of an explanation

"Grandmother would be proud that you have moved on and made yourself a future of happiness." Ai said then she saw Ace

"At least I can give the old woman peace." Ann said then Ai smiles

"Come, there is a lot we all need to catch up on. Dinner's almost ready." Ai said then Ash's eyes lit up

"Real food? Alright!" Ash said then he and Pikachu run to the hut

"Ash, wait for us!" Brock and Dawn called as they follow

90909

After dinner introductions were made, names given, and three years of history was also given.

"So Tama over powered Datara? That's not good, Datara's the strongest Human Pokemon/magic user there is on this earth." Ann said then Ai nods

"Sadly only a few people know where he is, and since Datara has gone into hiding many from our clan have been killed as game for Tama and his soldiers." Moru said as he watches Ann, her eyes closed

"Who is this Tama?" asks Brock

"Tama is from the Houndoom clan. Nine clans have been in close relation to Datara since the beginning of time: The Blue Dragonair clan, The Red Dragonair clan, The Houndoom clan, The Persian clan, The Raichu clan, The Rapidash clan, The Lucario clan, The Milotic clan, and The Wiscash clan.

All nine clans are in charge of protecting Datara and his family, also allowing our children to marry his first born. Tama thought that Datara should rule the Great North with an iron fist, and not with a kind heart; Datara and the other clans refused to go with the idea, thus, banishing Tama and his clan from the Royal Court until the next three generation pasted. And before we knew it, Tama defeated us in a battle and took over; most of us have been in hiding since." Ai said then Ann opened her eyes

"Now I see it…Tama doesn't have the power that we have, that's why he's been killing the nine clans off slowly and drinking their blood……Dark magic user…pitiful, he can't even get the spell right." Ann said then she looks into the fire

"Why would Tama drink the blood of other Human Pokemon and Magic users?" asks Tracy

"If a half or a mortal drinks the blood of a full Human Pokemon or Magic user they'll gain power that can last thousands of years, but Tama doesn't know the spell and has failed; every time he drinks the blood he gains their power, but loses it after a few months or years. Tama must be a half that desires the power that the other clans have." Ann said then Ai nods

"From what we've been able to see and hear; Tama desires our power, the power of Heaven and Hell in one person's blood: Your blood Ann." Ai said then everyone looks at Ann

"How can you be sure that I'm able to use that power?" Ann asks then Ai sighs

"You have the blood of the wolf, the dog , and then also the blood of Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune in you. That power is stronger in you then any of us." Ai said then Ann nods

"Ok, I have some great power; but I'm not going to be able to use it for a while." Ann said then Moru nods

"That's why we're all going to go back into hiding, and talk to Datara, as well as train with him." Replied Moru

"That's fine with me…but remember, I'm not going to use my power until after the baby's born." Ann said then everyone nods

"We should get some rest, we'll head to the mansion in the morning." Yoru said before Moru, and a few others went to bed

"Ann, a word please." Ai said then she and Ann walk out of the hut and into the cold November night

121

"I'm sure Yoru told you why I did what I did back then." Ai starts after she and Ann stood in a field deep in the woods, out of the sight and ears of anyone in the hut

"He has…If Yoru didn't I'm sure I wouldn't have come." Ann replied then saw sadness in Ai's eyes

"How can you forgive me for doing such a thing? Because of me and the others you never lived the life of a child…we took it away from you." Ai said then a few tears fell from her eyes

"Don't say that Ai…I never fit in with the kids my age anyway, my knowledge of Pokemon was far greater then the best professors; because I had to live my life for the day and survive: it made me a better Pokemon Trainer and a fighter. I should be thanking you for that," Ann said then Ai shakes her head

"We caused so much of your suffering…We are the reason why you were scorned by man." Starts Ai

"Do you honestly think before God that I was mocked like the way you say? Sure I had my enemies picked out for me since birth, but even if they mocked me I showed them that no matter how hard they tried I'd keep fighting for my right to stay. You remember that day at the lab, everyone does." Ann said then Ai nods

"You told Gary's stepmother that if she had something to say; 'say it to my face and not my back.'" Ai replied then Ann nodded

"And then there's every single remark I made to Giovanni and Team Rocket every time they called me weak. Half of them were death threats to Giovanni himself…My past is what made me who I am, I wouldn't change that for anything in the world; I'm able to stay strong because of who I was…but that doesn't matter to me anymore; what does matter is that I'm free and I'm able to fight and bring down my enemies with the trust that my Pokemon and I have in each other. It doesn't matter how often I'm pushed down; I'll just keep getting back up and keep on fighting." Ann replied then she looked up at the sky, the crescent moon shining above

"You speak as if life itself is a test, to show who's weak and who's strong, the heartless to the compassionate…Why do you think that way cousin?" asks Ai

"…I'm not afraid to speak my mind. Never was and never will be; that's how I was raised…speak your mind when needed…I'm not afraid of what people think, if they don't like it; then it's not my problem." Ann said before heading back to the hut

"Ann, is it true? You gave up your birthright because they didn't treat Pokemon with the respect then deserve?" asks Ai

"I never gave the birthright back…I only told them that the day they start treating Pokemon and the people the way they deserve they'd get their princess." Ann said before walking into the darkness of night as snow falls

To be continued…

**Yes! Two chapters 48 hours to finish both...Chapter twelve's going be a long hard chapter to write.**

**Thank you for the reviews; so keep em comin.**


	12. Memories

Dreams

Chapter twelve

Memories

00000

_**A veil of silences goes over the room then followed by whispering **_

"_**Excuse but why did you bring that trash in here?"**_

"_**Well excuse me but my Umbreon is NOT trash." Ann growls as she keeps a hand on Umbreon's back**_

"_**It surely looks like street trash." Said a lady**_

"_**Hold on, no one messes with my Pokemon and gets away with it." Ann said then grabbed the lady's fan and threw it on the ground and Umbreon crunches it with her teeth **_

"_**Ann cool it." Whispers Kaz**_

"_**How can I? When no one will give me and my Pokemon respect." Ann said to Kaz then she pushed his hand off of her**_

"_**Well if you want to be the known as a Princess that protects street trash fine by me. Persian Come on out!" The lady grabs a Pokeball from her purse**_

"_**If you want a battle you got it Umbreon let show them what you got." Ann calls then Umbreon walks in front of her trainer**_

"_**Let's hit them hard Shadow Ball Persian." Said the lady**_

"_**Dodge it and use Hyper Beam!" calls Ann**_

"_**Head on with Shadow ball."**_

"_**Hyper Beam full power." Called Ann**_

"_**Shadow Ball and Thunder."**_

"_**Don't give them an inch." Ann called then Umbreon's Hyper Beam becomes stronger**_

_**Persian loses its grip and faints **_

"_**What?!?!"**_

"_**Your Pokemon are weak because you don't care about them."**_

545

_**Ash and Ann are at one of the doors that go to the gardens, when Ash over hears a few men talking:**_

"_**I can belive that the Princess grew up in that slum of a region." **_

"_**What did you say!?!" asks Ash**_

"_**That the Princess grew up in that slum of a region **__**Kanto." Said a large man**_

"_**What!" shouts Ash**_

"_**Hold on Ash…..He's not worth it." Starts Ann**_

"_**Go back to that slum region 'Princess' and take your trash of a friend with you."**_

_**Ann's face gets red as fire, and her hand makes a fist then she give the guy a punch in the stomach.**_

"_**Don't mock my friends or my home Region." Ann growls, clenching her fist so hard blood started to drip**_

"_**Umbre!!" Umbreon gives a mad look and gets ready to battle**_

"_**Come on Ash lets go." Ann said as she and Ash leave the balcony**_

545

"_**We need a plan, a good strong plan." Said one man who slammed his hand on the table and almost broke it**_

"_**Yes, but more than half of the city is gone." Said one more man**_

"_**I think that we should ask the Princess for her opinion. Anna?" Said lord Marshal**__** who stood up and winked at Ann**_

"_**I'm not good at politics, but I'm good with building. We need to fix this right now, not weeks not days now this minute. There are 500 people out there waiting; they need a place to stay and until we fix the city the Castle will be used as a shelter." Replied Ann**_

"_**But why would we want street trash in the Castle?" ask one man**_

"_**I wouldn't say that about your own people. How would you like it if you asked for a place to stay and food to eat and they didn't want your filth in there face?" replied Ann**_

"_**(The same man replies with a scoff.)" **_

"_**I've had it. How do you people want my help as a ruler if you don't even try to see it from a normal person point of view? I won't rule along side heartless people…until you've gained compassion; you won't have a princess." Ann said tossed the ring on the table and then walked out, slammed the door on the way out, breaking the doorknob**_

0000

'It's been six years since then…Why should I care? I'm no princess or ruler, I'm a fighter and that's all I ever will be.'

Ann looks up at the sky and then follows the group as they hike up the mountain, making their way to an old mansion that the clan used to live in.

"Tell me again why the souls of the dead live there?" asks Kaz

"They aren't able to pass on until they finish their jobs." Moru said as he follows the path

"So we'll be running into some of Ann's dead family members…great." Kaz muttered then he felt wind above his head

"Stop complaining Kaze…At least those that were evil never went there." Ann said from Dragonair's back

"We'll be there soon, we'll take a short break and then continue on our way." Ai said then Dragonair lands

"Pardon me Annalisa, but I'm talking about Leiko and a few others." Kaz said then Ann jumped off of Dragonair and lands in front of Kaz

"If you want to go back and face Tama's beasts that's fine with me." Ann said then she leans on a tree

"And risk getting ripped to pieces…You'd enjoy that wouldn't you Annalisa." Scolds Kaz

"Who said I did? After all, you haven't kept that mouth shut since we left two hours ago." Ann said then she hears a giggle overhead

Everyone looks around, looking for who made the sound.

"…Sky…get down from there." Ann said then a young woman with Silvery-sky blue hair falling at her hips and Houndour ears the same shade as her hair and her eyes soft amber jumps down from the tree, her hooded cape flowing in the wind

"(Giggle)…Ane-chan!" She calls out and hugs Ann

The girl breaks from the hug and sees Ann's bulged belly and a huge smile grows on her face.

"Soba-sama will be pleased that you have found happiness." She said then Ann nods

"How is Soba? Has her soul been able to rest?" Ann asks, forgetting that her friends are with her

"Iie…she hasn't pasted on. Ann, Soba has been waiting for you to come to the mansion." Sky said then Ann sadly nods

"The old woman must have a final task to finish." Ann said then Sky smirks

"Soba would be proud that you have grown up and broken two of the three seals on your power." Sky said then Yoru places a hand on her shoulder

"Sky…Is Datara still hiding in the mansion?" asks Yoru

"Yes, Soba told him that with the powers that we hold he'd be safer there." Replied Sky

"And those that were killed by Tama?" asks Ai

"With the right amount of power they can live again." Sky said then Ann leans on the tree

"Now I know why Datara went to the mansion…He knew that if he rested and waited for me with those that were killed by Tama; when I came to meet with him I would be able to bring back those that were killed for game by Tama." Ann said then she looks at Ai and Sky who nod

"Hai, Soba did know that your power could do that." Sky said then Ann shakes her head

"Problem…That power lies on the third seal. Unless Datara and Soba can free be completely of the seals I can' use that much power, and then there's the fact that I won't do such a thing until after the birth of the child." Ann said then Gary nods in agreement

"Soba sent me to make sure that you all got to the mansion without delay." Sky said then Ann nods

"We're no where near the mansion." Mutters Yoru

After Yoru said what he said the mist clears and less then twenty feet away is a large Japanese style mansion.

"Have anything else you want to say Yoru?" giggles Sky

"Enough…another blizzard is coming, we need to get inside before then." Ann said then she and everyone else heads for the mansion

000

The group walks down a hallway in the mansion

"Sky, why are you here? Are you one of the dead souls that can't pass on?" asks Dawn

"No, I'm not dead…I came here to protect the mansion and Datara until Ann came. And now depending on what Ann decides on I will be staying here until I find my meaning in life." Sky replied then she opens the doors to a large room with a fire pit in the middle

Ann slowly walks in the room, everyone else following; after everyone had a seat; Sky closed the door and took a seat next to Ann and Yoru.

"(Howl of the wind)"

"Ane…I don't like this" Yoru starts then Ann closes her eyes

"It's just a little bit of a storm…don't be childish." Ann said then a huge gust of wind enters the room and blows out the fire

"Ah!" Rene screams, holding on to Ace's arm out of fear

Ann's hand slowly moves toward her Pokebelt, pulling Absol's Pokeball from it.

"Ann…" starts Yoru

"Quiet" Ann whispered, her eyes still closed

"Ann" Yoru starts then Ann releases Absol

"I said quiet" Ann growls then she pulls out her 12in knife from her boot

"Sol…"

"(Whoosh)"

"Ann!" Yoru shouts then Ann flings the knife at the wall to her right, pinning a piece of a black and gray Kimono to the wall

"Sharp as every Ann." The voice of an old woman said as the knife is pulled out of the wall and floats back to Ann

"I do have to stay on guard Leiko." Ann said then she places the knife back in its strap on her ankle

An old woman walks out of the shadows and then bows to Ann.

"I hope that the little trick I played didn't scared you that much." Leiko said then Ann turns to Yoru, who's still hiding behind his older sister

"One things for sure…Yoru's scared of the dark still." Ann teased as she pries Yoru off

"Grandma…Why do you have to do that?" whines Yoru

"(Chuckle)…You still need to learn inner sense Yoru…Ann had the right idea of closing her eyes and using her hearing to find me, you on the other hand wouldn't stop whimpering." Leiko said after she sat down

"I was scared…I don't like dark magic users." Stutters Yoru

"And yet you're asking protection from one." Ann muttered as a flame forms in Leiko's hand and she lit the fire

"Ann, is this?" starts Gary

"Yeah, she's my grandmother." Ann replied then Leiko looked her granddaughter over, a small smile showing on her face

"I see you are with child Anna…and that you are due soon." Leiko said then Ann nods

"I'm due in a little over five weeks." Ann replied then Leiko nods

"We can talk about the battle plan later…for now you all should rest." Leiko said then she stands up

22

Leiko leads the group to the east side of the mansion and arranges the rooms; after that was done, she left.

11

"I never knew your grandmother had that much power Ann." Gary said then he lies down next to her

"I didn't know how much power she had until now…It truly is remarkable." Ann said then she rests her right hand on Gary's chest after he pulled her in his arms

"Five weeks…" Gary muttered as he rubbed Ann's bulged belly, feeling the baby kick

"Nervous?" Ann asks as she felt the baby kick once more

"I never had my dad around much to show me…I'm not sure how I'll do this fathering thing." Gary said then he felt Ann's hand on his

"You'll do fine…just have faith in yourself." Ann replied then she looked at Gary; his ears, fangs, and claws are gone

Ann sits up and looks out the window, the night of the new moon.

"Ann?" starts Gary

"It's the new moon…you're human." Ann starts then Gary looked at his hand and saw finger nails and not claws

"(Knock)"

"Ann, Kaz is freaking out…we need help." Yoru said from the other side of the door

"Coming" Ann said then stood up and walks to the hall

Gary stands up and then follows the two, wanting to see what was going on.

111

"Kaz, stop whining and get down here." Scolds Brock

"No way! I saw that thing." Kaz snaps then scoots farther up the beam

"What's going on?" Ann asks then she saw Kaz clinging to a wooden beam

"Kaz over reacted when he turned human and saw a shadow of some wild Pokemon." Tracy said then Ann walks closer

"I see…Well Kaze, are you going to come down now?" Ann asks as she crossed her arms and glares up at him

"I'm not coming down until that thing's gone." Kaz whimpered as he tightens his grip

Ann sniffs the air and then she leaps to the far end of the large room, diving into a shadow, and grabbing something by its tail.

"Ow!"

"What is it Ann?" Ash asks, he too is in human form

Ann pulls the small person from the shadows, a small boy (Two ft tall), green eyes, reddish hair, and a bushy tail stares at her with pleading eyes, his hands fixing his dark blue Kimono.

"It's a Kitsune" Ann said then she changes grip to the collar of his Kimono

"A fox?" asks Dawn

"Will you please let me down?" he asks, his green eyes begging

"Only if you answer a few questions." Ann said then set the fox down and tapped his right foot, pinning it down with a black light

"Hai, Ann-sama" He said then Ann's eyes widen

"Did you just call me master?" Ann asks then the fox nods

"I am your servant mi lady." He said then Yoru falls over laughing

"I knew you owed Soba for your tricks but this?!" Yoru laughs then he felt his sister's stare on him

"Who's going to tell me what's going on here?" Ann asks then the fox bows

"I am Thor, Milady…I was a servant to your grandmother, paying off my debt to her for saving my life; and now I will serve you Ann-sama." Thor said then Ann taps his foot, releasing him

"I never asked for an underling." Ann muttered then she stood up

"Milady, I bring news for you…Leiko-sama wishes to speak to you alone in the woods." Thor said then Ann looks down at him

"Alright, tell Soba that I'll be there." Ann said then Thor bows and then takes off down the hall and leaps out a window

"Is this a good idea Ann?" starts Dawn

"It's just to talk…I see no harm in that." Ann said then she looks up at Kaz, still hanging on her dear life to the beam

"If you aren't back until midnight I'm going to go look for you." Gary said then Ann looks at him

"I'll be fine…I'll be back as soon as I can." Ann said then she placed a kiss of Gary's cheek before walking out a back door, stepping into the pitch blackness of night

232

"(Twig snaps)"

Ann looks ahead on the path and sees Leiko and Thor in a small clearing.

'Something doesn't feel right…Grandma knows that what ever she says to me should also be told to my friends.'

Ann slowly steps into the clearing and bows her head to her grandmother, Leiko doing to same for Ann; Thor remained on his hands and knees in a very low bow.

"What's going on around here?" Ann demands then Leiko chuckles

"So you aren't as soft as you try to look Anna…I thought as much." Leiko said then Ann closes her eyes

"I didn't come all this way to be scorned by my own grandmother that might I add gave you and the good hearted another chance…risking my own life in doing so." Ann growled as she opens her eyes, cold as the snow around her

"Compassion leads to kindness; Kindness leads to understanding; Understanding leads to love…Do you still remember the ways of our clan Anna?" Leiko said then Ann sighed

"The way of a pagan people…yes…The very belief that lead to the death of the hundreds." Ann said, sorrow filling her heart

"Why do you call it pagan when at one time you accepted it as your own?" Leiko asks then Ann smirks

"I followed another path Soba…I don't believe in the pagan ways that you and the others believe in, but that doesn't mean I deny that it is somewhat real. But I do not call them gods; I only call them the Protectors." Ann said then she closed her eyes once more

"You hold great wisdom Anna…Ace must be proud to have such a child." Starts Leiko

"As if…[Ann opens her eyes…I'm no where near honoring his family's name; and I'm not about to anytime soon…………because honoring it is to become a royal." Ann said then she stares coldly at her grandmother

"I see, so you are scorned by them; and you believe that you are also scorned by us…you yourself have taken the path of an outsider, a wander, having no place to call your home, having no family. You chose to live that life because man could not see you for who you are." Leiko said, seeing Ann's cold glare fade to that of an emotionless gaze

"I didn't have a choice but to choose that life…I had to become an outsider to protect those that I came to love and call family. I couldn't just have their deaths on my hands because I wanted to be normal…I couldn't allow Giovanni to kill another person that's close to me." Ann said, her heart begging her to stop and go back to her friends

"You chose a life of death because you see yourself as a dead person…because you are strong and that you are wanted dead by the same man that tried to kill your father, you chose to live as if you were never born." Leiko replied, seeing unshed tears in her grandchild's eyes

"Why would you care!? You and the clan wanted me to suffer anyway! I had no choice but to live as if I was nothing!" Ann finally snapped, her heart raged and her spirit broken

"I wasn't the one that wanted it to happen Annalisa…I tried to stop them. That is why I placed the seal on your powers." Starts Leiko

Ann walks two ft from Leiko and shows Leiko her wrist, two scars half way healed and one black scar.

"If you want to prove that you didn't force me to suffer then remove the seal and the curse." Ann said, Leiko nodded to the request; knowing that it wasn't a request but an order.

A silver mist comes from Leiko's hand and surrounds Ann's wrist, Leiko mumbles a few words and the mist soaks into Ann's wrist, all three marks gone: all that was left was small scar.

"I do not know why you needed me to remove it…you did a fine job yourself." Leiko said then Ann looks at her

"What?" starts Ann

"All that was left was the curse…you broke all three seals on your own, you only needed my help to remove the curse." Leiko said then Ann nods

"Thank you Soba…I see now that I was wrong, I hope you can forgive me of my childish actions." Starts Ann

"You are forgiven on many things Annalisa…now go on, your friends are starting to worry." Leiko said then Ann looks down at Thor

"What about him?" Ann asks then Thor looks up at the two

"He is now your servant…for a young lad he's strong and somewhat wise. I will let you deal with him." Leiko said before heading back to the mansion

Ann looks down at the fox cub; then sighed.

"C'mon, if we're late I'm blaming you." Ann teased as she picked up Thor, placing him on her shoulder and followed the path back to the mansion

424

"Sawaranaide!"

"Lie still Yoru…it'll only take a minute to take it out." Ai softly scolded then Yoru yanks himself free of the rope and runs/limps down the hall, following his sister's scent until he found her; jumping behind her and hid

"Do shimashita ka" [what's the matter? Ann asked then saw that Yoru's leg was bleeding

Ann kneeled down and looked at Yoru's leg, a large sharp stick poking out, she touches the stick; only to have Yoru jerk back.

"Sawaranaide!" [Don't touch me! Yoru snapped then Ann let Thor down and stood up

"What the heck happened Yoru?!" Ann demands, causing Yoru to jump, he had never heard such a tone in his sister's voice before

"He tried to follow you…we stopped him but he fell and landed on that stick there." Sky said as she makes her way to the siblings

"Ok then…I won't help; suffer for all I care you inu-baka." Ann growls then Yoru saw coldness in his sister's eyes, something he never liked

"I never asked for it." Yoru growled in reply

Ann glares at Yoru; then a smirk grows on her face.

"You never were one for pain brother…if I pull that out you wouldn't feel that 'much' pain as you do now…but then again…I don't care if you feel pain." Ann said then she saw Yoru smirk in reply

"Woe is me…my sister is cold as ice. (Scoff)…Why should I care?" mocks Yoru

Ann lets out a soft growl and then opens a window, Thor by her side.

"And where are you going?" Gary asks, slightly scolding Ann

"I'm sleeping outside tonight…The air here is far too thick for my liking." Ann said before jumping out of the window, Thor following soon after

'Ann'

21212

"…where are we heading?" Thor asks as he and Ann slowly climb a steep cliff

"…Why are you following me?" Ann asks then she stands up at the top of the cliff

"You are my master…I will follow you to the end of the earth." Thor said then he brushes snow off of his paws

Ann nods then without a word walks into the forest; her mind playing many memories as she walks.

111

"_**You're nothing but a thorn in our sides Annalisa! Leave this place and never return!"**_

_**Five men and three women trap Ann up against a rock wall, balls of fire aimed at her as well as glowing swords.**_

"_**I didn't do anything…please…" Ann begs as unshed tears glimmer in her eyes**_

"_**DIE!"**_

_**One man releases a fire ball and hit Ann in the leg, blood pouring from the wound/burn.**_

"_**Ane!"**_

_**Ann looks to her left and saw Yoru, standing there, tears in his eyes and holding what looks like a Pokedoll; then she saw why Yoru was crying about, three older boys began to beat him with wooden sticks.**_

"_**Leave him alone! You can hurt me but leave the boy alone!" Ann begs, a single tear falling from her eyes**_

"_**Worthless dog!" One boy mocked as he kicked Yoru**_

_**Ann watches helplessly as her younger brother, four years of age, was beaten by his own cousins.**_

"_**Leave the children alone."**_

_**The nine stop their threats and then turned to see Leiko and Ai.**_

"_**Leiko-Sama…"**_

"_**Leave my grandchildren alone." Leiko said then she saw Ann, blood dripping from her leg and broken nose**_

"_**They're a threat to the clan; if we let them live we will die." One of the men snapped**_

"_**Rage Annalisa by hurting her brother and you will die." Leiko said then the nine look at Ann, her eyes glowing a dark blue and the same color mist surrounding her body**_

"_**You'll regret this Leiko…The girl and her brother will kill us all."**_

999

_**Ann sits next to Absol and Ursaring in the Pokemon gardens by Prof Oak's Lab, then she heard people talking.**_

"_**I don't know why you let that girl come here." Starts Lilly, Prof Oak's daughter-in-law**_

"_**Lilly, all this talk about Ann being a beast is nonsense…She's a quiet child and helps me with feeding the Pokemon; she's a gentle girl, couldn't harm a Pichu." Prof Oak said as he watches Ann entertain some young baby Pokemon**_

"_**Grandpa, can I go play now?" Gary asks, five years old, then he stands up**_

"_**Go on and play hon…Make sure you stay away from that wild girl!" Lilly calls as her stepson runs off to play with the Pokemon**_

_**2**_

"_**Sol?"**_

_**Ann looks over her should and saw Gary; didn't he hear his mother's call?**_

"_**I thought you mother told you to stay away from me." Ann said then she stands up and faces Gary, seeing that he wasn't more then a few months older then her**_

"_**I don't listen to what step-mommy says…she's a witch." Gary said then Ann nodded**_

"_**I'm not surprised if what she says should lie in the eye of the beholder." Ann said then Gary snickered**_

"_**That sounds like something Grandpa would say…O yeah, my name's Gary." Starts Gary**_

"_**Ann; Ann Carvanha" Ann said softly then Houndoom sits down on the grass next to Ann**_

"_**You're the Pokemon Master's kid?" Gary asks and his only reply from Ann was a nod**_

_**Gary looks Ann over, she didn't look like the kid of a Pokemon Master: Ann's dressed in black jeans, gray/silver tee shirt, and a silver hair tie.**_

"_**I'm sorry, I've got to get home; Grandma wanted me to give the Mareep fresh hay." Starts Ann**_

"_**I'll come with; I'm staying with Grandpa for a month…And he's always telling me to be friendly." Gary said then he follows Ann down the road to the East side of Pallet**_

_**343**_

"_**This is one big barn…"**_

"_**I never really thought about that." Ann said then she picks up a broom and begins sweeping**_

"_**Ann, why do the people in Pallet call you those names?" starts Gary**_

"……_**People say I was born dead, and the only reason why I'm living is because my Grandmother and her so called magic brought me back." Ann sadly said as she sweeps**_

"_**That's so cruel…Don't they ever stop and think about your feelings before they speak?" asks Gary**_

"_**No……And when Prof Oak or Grandma ask them why it's always the same answer; 'The girl's nothing but an emotionless shell'…" Ann said then she looked up at Gary**_

"_**Why?" starts Gary**_

"_**I've never cried a tear, or even smiled by whole life…You know how babies always cry when their born?" asks Ann**_

"_**Yeah"**_

"_**I didn't…and that's why people thought I was born dead."**_

90909

Ann and Thor come to a small clearing with a small temple in the middle.

"The temple?" starts Thor

Ann walks to the doors of the temple and opens them, inside a statue of Ho-oh and Mew stood.

"(Soft footsteps)"

Thor follows Ann inside the temple and then sits down next to her.

Ann lights two candles and looks up at the golden statue of Ho-oh.

"Why are we here?" Thor asks after many minutes of silence

"One a year, on this day, I pray that my suffering will end………and…that my birth wasn't a mistake." Ann said then she closed her eyes

'One year older...(Sigh)...Was my birth truly a mistake? Is that why my own mother tried to kill me after I was only a few days old?'

22

"**(Coo)"**

**Absol and Houndoom look down at the small bundle of their trainer's child left in the snow, left to die.**

'**We can't leave her here.'**

**Absol bites into the blanket and carries it and baby Ann to the safety of the barn, setting her on some soft hay.**

'**How could anyone do such a thing to someone that is too young to do any wrong?'**

**Houndoom and Absol lay next to Ann, their warm fur giving the one week old baby some warmth from the cold December snow storm.**

'**It's our job to protect and raise her…her mother doesn't want a thing to do with her; we will be her family from now on.'**

**Absol looks down at the baby that her trainer called 'a little angel' and smiled.**

99999

"Milord!"

Gary woke to Thor's yell's, and then followed by very loud talking.

Slowly Gary gets up and walks to the hall, seeing that Thor woke almost everyone in the mansion.

"Where's Ann?" Gary asks then Thor broke out in tears

"She left" Thor cries then Gary looks out a near by window, a blizzard had started not too long ago

To be continued…


	13. Legend and birth

Dreams

Chapter Thirteen

The legend and the birth

"Ann's pain is unbearable…"

"We have to find her." Starts Gary

"No, this is something that Ann needs to do on her own…that's why she felt us here; if we interfere we will suffer the same pain that sister endures every moment of her life." Yoru said, holding back the tears of fear that filled his soul

"I'm not going to stand around here and wait." Gary said then he starts for the door, but was stopped by Brock, Ash, and Yoru

"She has to do this on her own Gary" Yoru starts then Gary pushes his friends out of the way

"I've seen the worst of Ann's pain…I'm not going to let her do this alone." Gary said then he felt someone's hand on his shoulder

"Calm down Gary…My granddaughter left so she could protect the ones she loves." Leiko said then those words were what caused Gary's last nerve to snap

"I WON'T LEAVE HER! I'M NOT GOING TO LET HER SUFFER ALONE!" Gary snapped, rage could easily be seen in his eyes

"He's not going to listen Soba…maybe if we tell them the whole story he'll calm down." Yoru said then Leiko nodded

Gary, seeing that at last he'd get some answers, sat down with his friends: Leiko and Yoru sitting across from them.

"Ask any question and I will try to answer your question." Leiko said then she closed her eyes

"What is going on? Why is Ann like this all of a sudden?" Gary asks, demands; then Leiko opened her eyes

"(Sigh)…I knew you'd ask that. It is a long tale…are you sure you want to know?" asks Leiko

Everyone nodded; they all wanted to know.

"Everyone from our clan is a Black Angel, White Angel, or a Silver Angel…out of the three the Silver Angels are the most powerful, but there's a blood line curse that comes along with it." Starts Yoru

"The first Silver Angel of the clan appeared one thousand years ago…and along with it brought a curse that only appears in a Silver Angel; and sadly, Ann's a Silver Angel." Leiko finished then Yoru nodded

"What is this curse?" asks Brock

"Silver Angels, through out history, were all women…when the first Silver Angel appeared she destroyed any evil that threatened the world, but then she came across an enemy that cursed her and any future Silver Angel…The curse was that if she, or any other Silver Angel, ever fell in love that both her and her love would be put through so much pain and hardships until they both died. After the curse was made she vowed to never fall in love; but she failed. After she fell in love all of those that she killed rose from the grave and dragged her and her love into the pits of Hell." Leiko said then Yoru sighed when he saw that it wasn't clear

"The curse is that if any Silver Angel falls in love; she and her love would suffer a long and painful death…and sadly, Ann and any of her children are Silver Angels." Yoru explained then he saw the horror in his friends' eyes

"If only we knew sooner" starts Dawn

"So that's why she hesitated around us." Gary said then Ash nodded, both of them remembering a few times when Ann was so distant when they were little kids

"But the real curse is when she accepts her fate…If Ann accepts the fact that she's a Silver Angel and doesn't deserve love will cause her to lose emotion; thus, bring the curse upon herself." Leiko said then Sky stood up

"Soba, we have to help Ann realize this before it's too late." Starts Sky

"Only one person can go to her…" Leiko said then faced Gary

"Where can I find her?" was the only thing Gary asked

9990999

"(Howl of the wind)"

"Is this what you meant Ho-oh? Was this my fate? To be a wanderer; a person without roots, without a home or a family? (Sigh)… Some protector I've been…can't even protect this jewel without problems." Ann whispered as she looks down at a small bluish silver orb, dangling from a silver chain

"(Footsteps)"

Ann looked behind her and saw Gary; her eyes had unshed tears in them.

"Annie" starts Gary

"I thought I made it clear to everyone…I didn't want anyone to follow me." Ann said then she lowered her head

"I didn't want to watch you suffer alone, again…" Gary said then he walks up to Ann and holds her close

"They told you……didn't they?" starts Ann

"Ann…I'm never going to leave you alone…I'm not going to let you suffer like this ever again." Gary said then he looks in Ann's eyes

"It won't stop…I can't make it stop; I can't stop it Gary…I'm sorry." Ann whispered as a small tear ran down her cheek

"You can't give up…We can beat this Ann; we can change our fate." Gary said as he brushes the tears off of Ann's cheeks

22

For hours Gary and Ann sat at the top of the cliff, Gary holds Ann close in his arms as she softly cries.

"Feel better?" Gary asks then kissed Ann's forehead

"Much" Ann replied then snuggled closer to Gary as snow slowly fell

"We should be getting back." Gary starts then he and Ann stood up

"Thanks Gary…for not giving up on me." Ann said then she and Gary slowly walk down the road

313

"There's the mansion"

Gary started walking again, but then he saw Ann frozen to her spot.

"Ann?" starts Gary

"(Cry of pain)"

"Ann!" Gary called then caught Ann in his arms before she fell, a large wet spot on the crotch part of her pants

"Gary…it's time" Ann groaned then she felt a stabbing pain

"You sure? You're not due for another" starts Gary

"(Cry of pain)…Yes!" Ann said in pain

Gary picks Ann up and runs to the mansion, calling for help the whole time.

90909

"I'm sorry, but no man is allowed in the birthing room, it is forbidden to do so." Ai repeated for the tenth time as Gary listens to the screams of pain coming from Ann

"But she's" starts Gary

"Birthings are a painful and bloody process, Ann is doing fine; I'll come and get you when the child is born." And at that Ai closed the door, and Gary walked over to where 'all' of the men in the house were waiting

11

"It's hard to believe that this is actually happening."

"I agree with you there Mark…Annalisa is grown up." Another man said then Gary sat down, then a scream of pain is heard, causing Gary to look back at the mansion

"I'm sure she's doing fine Gary…we just have to wait." Yoru said after he saw Gary's eyes

"Annalisa is able to put up with any kind of pain…her training was too painful for most of us to endure; she's a strong person, physically and mentally." Mark said then Gary looked at the man, even though he's a dead soul he had a lot of wisdom.

"And she's got a few scars to prove it." Added the other man

"Ane-chan doesn't have that many scars Matt…but her memories have them." Yoru said then another scream is heard

"Did Ann really have that much of a hard time growing up?" asks Brock

"Hai, she was an outcast from birth." Matt replied as he shifted some of the snow by his feet

"Why?" asks Ash

"Some people in Pallet said that when she was born she was born dead; she never cried, hardly spoke, and half of the time her eyes looked so cold and dark: not even a smile would be seen from her…one woman in the clan said that she was born soulless, and then another said that she was born dead because she is." Starts Matt

"But after a while we all realized that it was because Ann's fate was to be the Silver Angel. After that things became harder for her, no friends, hardly any family, and no one to trust but herself and some of the Pokemon." Mark said, finishing what Matt was trying to say

"I never knew that Ann's past was that painful for her…now I see why she doesn't tell us." Brock said then another scream is heard

'She told me…I was her only friend, the only person she trusted back then…I saw her pain, and…once I felt it.' Gary looks at the mansion, a memory coming into his mind

7777

"_Wow, look at the Goldeen Ann!"_

_Gary looks up at Ann, his hand pointing to where five Goldeen swam in the bay._

"_It's pretty" Ann replied, then she saw a school of Tentacool near by_

_Gary takes off his shirt and shoes and then jumps in the bay, leaving Ann on the dock._

"_Gary, what are you doing?" Ann asks as Gary swims farther from shore_

"_I want to get a closer look!" Gary called then Ann saw the Tentacool heading Gary's way_

"_Boy get out of there!" A sailor calls, but he was too late; Gary was grabbed by a Tentacool and dragged under_

"_Gary!" Ann called then she pulls off her shoes and jumps in, both the sailor and his friend called out to her, telling her that it was too late and she should come back_

_Ann dives under and spots the Tentacool, poison fogged the water._

'_Heaven's Light!'_

_The Tentacool look at the light, and out of fear, let go of Gary and swim away._

_Ann grabs a hold of Gary's arm and swims to the surface._

_The two sailors help Ann get Gary out of the water, and then she climbs out._

"_Is he still alive?" asks the sailor_

_Ann's hands softly glow, and then she placed one hand on Gary's arm and the other on his chest._

"_(Cough)"_

_Gary opens his eyes and then sees Ann and the two sailors._

'_I'm alive…but why do I feel so sad?'_

"_Gary!"_

_Prof Oak, Ms. Ketchum, Lilly Oak, and Charles Oak run to the end of the dock._

"_I saw that you were dragged under…are alright son?" Charles asks then Ash slowly walks up to the group_

"_Thank you for saving him." Lilly said to the two sailors_

"_We weren't the ones that saved him miss." The sailors said then turned to Ann_

"_You saved Gary, Anna?" asks Prof Oak_

_Ann nods then stood up; facing the group._

"_You could have died…what gave you the idea to do that?" Delia asks, then Ash looks at Ann_

"_I couldn't stand there and watch…I knew that I could do something so I did." Ann replied then Lilly scoffs_

"_Filthy beast…You aren't anyone like that, you're just like your mother; using people to gain their trust and then dumping them after you get what you want." Lilly snarls then Prof Oak looks at his daughter-in-law_

"_She just saved Gary, we should show her gratitude." Starts Prof Oak_

"_It's alright Professor…I'm glad I could help." Ann said then she took a few steps down the dock and then turned to face Lilly_

"_You call me a beast, wild; don't you think I'd know first hand my mother's rage and bitterness? I for one think that the names and the things you call me aren't meant for me, for thus should define the holder." Ann said and then headed home_

77777

'I felt her sorrow…and now, Ann's suffering and I can't be near her.'

111

"AUGH!"

"You're doing great Ann…it's almost over." Ai said then she wiped sweat from Ann's forehead

"You said that six hours ago." Ann groaned in pain

"Birthings take a long time Ann…And it's longer because there's two auras." Leiko said then Ann cried out in pain

"WHAT!?" Ann screamed in pain as she pushes

"I see a head" starts Sky

"One down" Leiko said then placed the baby in a towel and the maid washes the baby

"(WAH!)"

"One?" starts Ann

"Two auras…its twins." Ai replied then Ann pushed one last time

"(Cry of pain)"

Leiko places the small baby on the towel.

"What's wrong Soba? Why aren't we hearing the pup's cries?" asks Ai

"This little one is a repeat of her mother…no worries, she rather cry when she wants to." Replied the maid

1

Both babies have the Houndour like ears, tiny claws, and a good amount of hair on their heads.

The baby girl has golden-brown hair and the tips of her ears are pure golden.

Her eyes are calm blue-silver with a faint glint of gold in them.

The baby boy has a full head of golden hair and the tips of his ears a deep brown.

His eyes are a stunning gold with a few glints of silver in them.

1

"Fine Inu pups…Strong just like their parents." The maid said as she and Namida wrap the bloody sheets up

"Should I let everyone else in? I don't know how long Moru can hold Oak back." Asks Ai

"Take the pups to their father…Ann needs to rest for a moment before Gary comes." Leiko said then Sky and Ai pick up one of the pups and carries them outside

111

"(Door opens)"

Ai walks into the front room and everyone looks up at her.

"Well?" starts Gary

"They're fine…Ann and the pups are fine." Ai said then everyone looks at the two bundles

"Can we see Ann?" asks Yoru

"Not yet…we'll come and get you when she's ready." Sky said then Ai and Sky sit down next to Gary

"Now, do you want to meet you pups?" Ai said then Gary looked at the two bundles, both babies staring up at their father

Ai gently places the girl in Gary's arms, and then Sky placed the boy in Yoru's; after showing Gary and Yoru how to hold the babies they went back to the mansion.

"They look cute." Ash said then the girl looks up at him

"You're next Ketchum." Gary teased then Rene sits next to him, eyes wide with amazement

"Their so tiny" Rene whispered then Yoru walks over to his little sister

"Want to hold him?" Yoru asks, Gary nods

"Ok" Rene said then Yoru shows her how to hold him and then sets the baby boy in Gary's arms

"(Coo)"

"We're ready for you guys!" Sky called then the group heads back

222

Gary saw Ann on the low bed and then walks over, handing the baby girl to Ai before going to Ann's side.

"The pain was worth it." Ann said as she smiled at Gary

Ai and Yoru set the two babies down on a open crib that sits next to the bed.

"Pi?"

Pikachu and Umbreon slowly walk up to the bundles, not knowing what to think.

"(Coo)"

The girl pup reaches up to Umbreon almost begging to have Umbreon cuddle with her.

"Chu?"

The boy pup looks at Pikachu sniffing the air to see if Pikachu was his friend or foe.

"They're so cute." Dawn said then she sighed knowing that less then another two weeks and she'd have her pup

"They're fine pups Sister." Yoru said then kneels down near the bundles

Kaz looks at the two pups and then smirks.

"When are they going to start using me as practice?" Kaz teases then Ann laughs

"It's up to you." Ann replied then Gary carefully picks up the girl pup

"What are you going to name them?" asks Dawn

"We haven't thought about it that much." Ann said then Gary nodded

"Names are very important." Added Brock

'You name the boy I'll name the girl.' Ann said to Gary and he nodded

"How about Kanaye?" starts Gary

"Zealous one…shows how determined the pup is." Yoru said then saw the boy trying to touch Pikachu's ear

"And the girl?" asks Leiko

"……Silvana" Ann said then Sky nearly fell over

"Silver wind?" starts Ai

"That is a fine name…It shows the desire for freedom that she has." Leiko said as Silvana squirms

Gary picks Silvana up and gently rocks her, settling her down.

Silvana grabs on to her father's finger and holds onto it.

"She's got a good grip." Gary said then Umbreon jumps on the bed and looks at Silvana

"Bre?"

"It's ok Umbreon…She won't hurt ya." Ann said then Umbreon looks over Gary's shoulder to see Silvana

'This must be how Ace felt when you were born…Umbreon seems to love Silvana already.' Gary said then one of Ann's Pokeballs releases it's self

"Sol?"

'Now this is a repeat of my birth.' Ann mutters then Absol walks over to the bundle that's on the floor

"Sol…"

Kanaye looks at Absol and then reaches up to pet her.

Absol looks up at Ann and seems to ask for permission to touch Kanaye.

"Just be gentle." Ann said then Absol lies down next to Kanaye and Kanaye feels Absol's fur

"Sol?"

"It's late, we should let them rest." Leiko said then everyone leaves the new mother and father with their first born(s)

121

"They're beautiful Annie" Gary whispered as he looks down at the twins and then kissed Ann on the cheek

"They do have a handsome father" Ann said then she looked at the twins

"They look more like you then me." Gary teased as he played with a lock of Ann's hair

"Silvana looks more like you then me…Kanaye is the one that looks like me." Ann said then she snuggled closer to Gary

"True…but that only means that he'll have my attitude." Gary said, smirking

"We'll find out in a month." Starts Ann

"Month?" asks Gary

"That's when they start getting their Pokemon powers; and they'll react like a two year old." Ann said then Gary frowned

"Then I guess we better get a playpen quick." Teases Gary

"No need…Houndoom's the perfect babysitter, and then there's the fact that we won't want to let them out of our sight until they're two years old." Ann said then she looks into Gary's golden-brown eyes

"And why's that?" Gary asks then he wrapped an arm around Ann

"They'll start growing like a normal baby after then…and then at fifteen they'll get their immortally to age and some flesh wounds." Ann said then she closed her eyes, and Gary wasn't too far behind

"(Coo?)"

Silvana looks up at her parents from the tiny basket she and her brother shared.

'Chichiue…Hahaue…'

To be continued…

**Thank you for reviews,**

**Ok, I need some help, I need a really good boy name (Ain't gonna tell ya what it's for yet.)**

**Translations:**

**Chichiuefather/dad (Honor)**

**Hahauemother/mom (Honor)  
**

**Next chapter: Ash's kid...or is it kids?**


	14. Panic

Dreams

Chapter fourteen

Panic

"(WAH!!!!!!)"

At the sound of Kanaye's cry; Gary jerked awake, then laid back down.

"Annie…He's hungry again." Gary groaned, slamming the pillow on his head and pinning his ears on his head

Ann sits up and then picks Kanaye up; he woke Silvana but she didn't make a sound.

"I'm glad you don't follow after your brother." Ann yawned then she opened her shirt and Kanaye starts to drink his somewhat early breakfast

"If I knew it was this much work I wouldn't have done it." Gary groaned then Ann lies back down; Kanaye in her arms

"They're only three days old Gary…things will calm down sooner or later." Ann said then Silvana climbs up the side of the basket, and on the bed with her parents and brother

"And until then we're going to be losing sleep more and more." Gary groaned then Silvana looks into her father's eyes

"Compared to Ash and Dawn we're the lucky ones." Ann said then Gary smirked, having her sharp sense of smell was great

"(Chuckle)…Ketchum's going to have his hands full." Gary said then Silvana sucks on his finger

"Remember, Dawn doesn't want us to tell anyone. I'm surprised she wanted that aura reading done." Ann said then she sits up and burps Kanaye

"(Coo)"

'Hahaue'

Silvana sits up and looks at her mother, and saw her brother fast asleep.

"Let's go back to sleep…tomorrow we'll be meeting Datara." Ann yawned then placed Kanaye back in his basket

"Ok Silvana; time for bed." Gary yawned then when he was about to pick her up and place her in her basket she started growl

'Iie! Chichiue!'

"Uh…Ann," starts Gary

"Go back to sleep Gary…I'll deal with Silvana here." Ann said then Gary rolled over, and Silvana smiled

'_Hahaue!'_

"Shh Silvana…it's time to go to bed." Ann whispered then placed Silvana in her basket

'_Hai Hahaue'_

Silvana yawns and then snuggles down in her basket, falling asleep quickly.

909

"Sol?"

"Doom?"

Absol and Houndoom watch as their trainer walks on the roof, eyes closed, avoiding anything that could make her trip.

"Anna!"

"Nani!" Ann calls then looked down and saw Yoru and Moru

"Get down here!" Yoru calls then Ann stands on the edge of the roof

"Say please and I might." Ann said then she saw Kanaye climbing around on Houndoom

"It's about Datara!" Moru called then Ann jumps off of the roof and lands in front of the two

"I'm listening." Ann replied then she picked Kanaye up and placed him back on the blanket with his sister

(A.N. It's December, so there's snow)

"Lord Datara wishes to speak with you alone before talking with you and the rest of us." Moru said then Ann's ears flattened

"You know that what ever is said to me can be said to my friends and my mate." Ann said then Umbreon allows Silvana to cuddle into her soft warm fur

"Not this…this is something I think you want to keep to yourself Annalisa." Moru said then Ann glares at him

"You're not trying to tell me it's about" starts Ann

"Hai…and I know that this is not something you want out in the open." Yoru said then Ann sighed

"Where is he?" Ann asked then she pulled her jacket on

"Datara said that he'd meet with you at the north end of the mansion, near the Ho-oh statue." Moru said then Yoru sat down next to the blanket

"Don't worry about Kanaye and Silvana; we'll watch them." Yoru said then Ann nodded

"Thank you brother." Ann said then she walks back into the castle

232

"(Echo of footsteps)"

Ann's eyes remained glued to the Ho-oh statue as she walked into the huge room.

Ann slowly kneels in front of the statue and closes her eyes, allowing her powers to pick up on any aura or movement in the room.

"I know you're there…" Ann said then she opened her eyes and stood up

"Leiko told me you were well trained…but nothing like this." Said a male voice

"This is only a hand full of the power that I'm able to use now…the rest of my power is coming back slowly." Ann replied then faced the man she's talking to

Datara was in deed as handsome as her grandmother said: towering over her by a few inches, meaning he's 6ft, silver hair tied back in a high pony tail, only two locks of hair rested next to his face, his eyes a sharp blue-green, his clothing was that of a true warlord; the sword at his side was proof of his power that was the maker of legends, and his light green Kimono made his white skin glow.

"Anna lee's memories showed me most of your power and weaknesses…and that's why you summoned me here…isn't it? Tama knows you weakness; and I'm the only one who can defeat it." Ann said then she saw Datara nod

121

"(WAHHHHHHH!)"

Yoru picks Kanaye up, tries everything that normally worked; gave him Miltank milk, burped him, changed him, gave him his Pokedoll; then he heard the footsteps of his sister's mate and the father of the pup he was trying to calm.

"(Door opens)"

"Yoru? What the" starts Gary

"Chichiue!" was the squeal from Kanaye; Yoru nearly dropped the pup because of the shock

Kanaye jumps from his uncle's arms and lands on the floor next to Gary, hiding behind his father.

"Chichiue…" Kanaye cooed and Gary looked at Yoru

"Look…Kanaye can talk." Yoru chuckled, nervously

"Where's Ann?" Gary asks then he felt Kanaye cling to his left leg

"Leiko wanted to speak with her alone…so I got stuck babysitting your, and her, copy." Yoru pouted then Kanaye giggled

"Did she say when she'd be back?" Gary asks then he spotted Silvana, standing next to Umbreon; the little 'baby' girl only made it to Umbreon's shoulder

"Now"

Gary looked behind him and saw Ann; a sword in her hand, sheathed.

"Where were you?" Gary asks as Ann walks past him and picks Kanaye up, setting him on the blanket with Umbreon and Silvana

"Arigato Yoru." Ann said then Yoru nods

"Ann, where were you? I've been looking for you for hours." Starts Gary

"I was regaining some of my strength…being pregnant for the past three months zapped my powers. And then there was the fact that I needed to meet up with Grandma and Datara." Ann said then Gary nearly fell over

"I thought we all were going to meet with Datara later." Gary said then Ann sits down next to Absol, giving the faithful Pokemon a pat on the head

"True…but there were a few things that needed to be cleared up before the meeting today." Ann said then she felt Gary sit next to her

"What was it about?" Gary asks then Ann sighed

"What else? My power……Datara knows how to control Anna lee's power and showed me how to use and control it……" Ann said then she heard Gary's thoughts

'I thought she trusted me with this type of thing…I guess I was wrong.' Was what Ann heard from Gary's thoughts

"I heard that Oak…" Ann said then Gary tensed

Ann looked into Gary's eyes,

"I trust you…but believe me; this power…I can't use it until the right time…and that's no time soon." Ann replied then she heard running footsteps

"ANE!!" [SISTER!

Ann jumped from her seat and ran to the hall, meeting Sky in the doorway.

"What is it?" starts Ann

"We need help…Dawn's about to give birth; and Leiko said that we need your help, your power to ease some of her pain." Sky starts then Ann grabbed her bag

"Gary, go help Ash…we all know he'll need it." Ann said then she followed Sky down the hall, both of them running so fast they looked as if they were flying

111

"(Cry of pain)"

"It hurts" Dawn said as a few tears fall from her face

"Don't worry…Ann will be here." Ai said then Dawn felt another contraction

"(Cry of pain)"

The door opens and then Sky closes it as Ann rushes into the room, kneeling next to Dawn.

"Ann" starts Ai

"Anna, can you sense the aura of the pup?" asks Leiko

"Pups…there's more then one." Ann said then she took off her jacket

"Dawn said that you did an aura reading on her…how many is it?" asks Ai

"More then one and less then five…it's hard to get a number with the aura moving around so much." Ann said then Dawn cried out in pain

"Make it stop" Dawn cried in pain as she gripped Ai's hand

Ann's hands slowly glow a light green, sending a light green mist into Dawn's body.

"I can only ease some of the pain…the rest will be up to you." Ann said then another contraction hit

9191919

"(Scream of pain)"

Ash jumped from his seat on the boulder and looked back at the mansion.

"How long is this going to take?!" Ash growled as the scent of Dawn's blood hit his nose again

"It takes time Ash…Birthings are bloody and long…we just have to wait." Moru said then Kanaye crawled in his lap

"It's been nine hours." Ash said then another cry of pain shot out into the night along with a heavy scent of blood

111

"(Heavy breathing)"

"There's too much blood…" starts Leiko

"And she's no where near ready to push." Sky said as she smelled more blood coming from Dawn

"Ann, you'll have to use your strongest magic to help Dawn…Sky, I think its best that the father of the pup is here." Leiko said then Ann's head snapped up, looking at her grandmother

"Soba" starts Ann

"Annalisa, do your job…Sky, go get Ash." Leiko said then Sky ran out of the room and into the snow

111

"(Running footsteps)"

Yoru looks up and sees Sky running for the group.

'If she's here…then something wrong has happened.' Yoru thought as Sky stopped running and walked up to the group

"Sky" starts Moru

"How's Dawn…is she alright?" Ash asks then the cry of pain answered his question

"She's having a bit of trouble…she's already lost a good amount of blood; Leiko told me to come and get you Ash. To help comfort her." Sky said then Ash's faced paled and his worry for Dawn could easily be seen

Without a word Ash follows Sky back to the room where Dawn's giving birth to their first born child.

121

"(Cry of pain!)"

Dawn grips onto Ash's hand as she pushes, the pain caused tears to pour from her eyes.

"Can you tell how many it is now Ann?" Ai asks as she heals Dawn with her blue mist

"……All I can tell is that it's more then two." Ann said then she saw Ash's face, it looked like the shock was getting to him

"Push" Leiko said then Dawn cried out in pain as she pushes with all her might

"(WAH…WAH)"

Leiko hands two pups to Sky, and then turns back to Dawn.

"One more push." Leiko said then Dawn gripped Ash's hand tight and pushed

"(WAHHH!!!WAHH!!)"

"It's all over…" Leiko said then she washes her hands and Sky washes the pups

"How many?" Dawn pants then Ann and Ai heal her with their magic

"…four" Leiko replied then she heard a thud

Ann and Dawn look up to a passed out Ash on the floor.

"He fainted." Ann said then Dawn giggled

"I guess the shock got to him." Dawn said then Ai and Ann finished healing her

"Three girls and one boy." Sky said as she and Leiko set the four pups/babies next to Dawn in four baskets

"We'll let you rest…Ash looks like he'll need it." Ai said then Dawn nodded

Ann, Ai, Sky, and Leiko leave the room; after getting Ash in bed, and cleaning up.

"(Coo)"

Dawn looks down at the four babies.

One girl looked just like Ash, but one of her Houndour ears is bent, and her chocolate brown eyes looking up into her mother's eyes.

The other girl looked just like Dawn, but had Ash's eyes, her black-midnight blue hair pooled around her face, and her ears were a bit more pointed then the others.

The boys looked the same, but one of them had Houndour ears that were a bit rough looking.

"Your daddy's going to be so happy." Dawn sighed then turned to see the passed out Ash next to her

"(Soft breathing)"

'He must be tired…I'll let him rest until morning.'

Dawn snuggles closer to Ash and falls asleep.

To be continued…

**Thank you for reviews, I hope that was as good as y'all wanted...**

**Still need a good boy name, and now I need one girl name...keep the reviews comin  
**


	15. Parenting, troubles, and more panicking

Dreams

Chapter fifteen

Parenting, troubles, and more panicking

Ash slowly awoke as the sunlight pour into the room.

'What happened?'

Ash sits up and then saw the four babies, sleeping, in their baskets.

'I must have fainted…'

"You're finally awake." Dawn said then she turned over

"Yeah…how long was I out?" Ash asks then Dawn kissed his cheek

"All night," Dawn replied then she heard the boy baby fuse

"What should we name them?" Ash asks then saw that one of the girls woke up

"I'm not sure…" Dawn said as Ash picks up the girl that looked like the boy, but the fur on her ears are a lot rougher then her brother's

"Let's call this girl Emily…" Ash said after a moment of thinking

"That a great name…what about those two?" Dawn asks then sets the boy in Ash's lap and picked up the last two girls

"Jenny…and Mika." Ash said then Dawn rocked the fussy Mika in her arms

"Ok…and the boy's name will be…Chris." Dawn said then Ash looked at her, puzzled

"Chris?" starts Ash

"It was my father's name…I think it's a good name for our son." Dawn said then Ash looks at his son

"Ok then…Chris it is." Ash said then Pikachu walks closer to baby Jenny

"It's ok Pikachu." Dawn said then she heard running footsteps

1

Out of no where, Raichu and Umbreon jump into the room and cover their ears with their paws.

"What the" starts Ash

"(Yelling/cursing)"

Ash stands up and walks out in the hall, then started to laugh at what he saw when he reached the open door of Ann and Gary's room.

There, in the middle of the room, was Gary and Kanaye having a fighting match over Gary's left ear: Kanaye's newly grown fangs gripping the ear for dear life, and Gary trying to pull his kid off.

"Let GO!" Gary growls then he, and the little bit of help from Houndoom, pulled Kanaye off; Kanaye of coarse pouted after being pulled off of what he thought was a 'fun' toy

"(Snickering)"

Gary looks up and sees Ash, Yoru, Brock, Ace, and his grandfather standing in the doorway; Tracy wasn't too far behind.

"What's so funny?" Gary growls then Houndoom carries Kanaye to Ann, by the belt

"That's what I call a wake up call." Yoru said, trying his best not to laugh

"Loud and painful" Ash added then Raichu and Umbreon return to their stop in the room

"I hope you get the same treatment from your kids Ketchum." Gary said as he stood up and rubs his ear, tiny red marks left from Kanaye's fang

"My kids aren't five days old mind you." Ash said then Gary glares at him

Ann, not wanting a fight, stands up and places the, always, calm Silvana in Gary's arms and then tended to Kanaye's bump that he got from waking his father.

"One thing's for sure…watching these guys grow up will be fun. After all, they do take after their parents more then we think." Yoru said then Gary sets Silvana down; Silvana stands up and smiles

"They are growing faster then a normal baby." Prof Oak said as he watched his great grandchildren crawling and walking around like toddlers

"Pokemon grow a bit faster then Humans…so their Pokemon blood is a bit thicker then their Human blood." Ann replied then set Kanaye down and Kanaye runs to his father

"Very soon these little guys will start learning attacks and trying to learn their limits." Yoru said after Silvana begs her uncle to be picked up; and Yoru did just that

"I won't be surprised if that happens next week…their already trying to eat 'normal' food." Ann said then she saw the some what panicked look on Gary's face

Kanaye giggled at the look on his father's face and then saw Raichu; so he goes to play with Raichu and Umbreon.

"Breakfast should be ready soon…meet you guys there." Yoru said then he walks out

90909

"Hahaue"

Silvana and Umbreon look up at the roof of the mansion and see Ann walking on top.

"Nani" Ann replied then she faces a large gap between the roof she's on and the porch

"C-Can…I?" Silvana asks, surprising Ann so bad that when she made the jump she nearly fell

'_That might be a good idea Ann…Silvana's a bit stronger then Kanaye.'_

"Iie…You're too small Silvana" starts Ann

"I want…to try" Silvana said, climbing up to the roof as she speaks

"You're picking up on English faster then I thought… (Sigh)…Fine, but just this lesion." Ann said then Silvana runs to her mother's side

"Hai"

"Walk where I leave the foot prints." Ann said then she walks heel to toe on the peek of the roof, leaving footprints in the snow

"Hai" Silvana replied as she follows her mother and keeps balance as she too walks heel to toe

111

"(Running footsteps)"

"Getting a workout?" Ash calls to Gary then jumped over a log

"I'm no where near tired…" Gary replied before sliding under a fallen tree, Kanaye soon following after

"Let's take a short break." Ash said then he leans on a near by tree

Gary pulls out two water bottles and tosses one to Ash, and then sat down.

"Leiko's training plans are a lot better then I thought…and they even work for Kanaye." Gary said then Kanaye sits in his father's lap and drinks some water

"He's just as good as us…and he's only a few days old." Ash laughed as he imagined Chris joining him in training in a few days

"If Ann knew she'd go nuts." Gary said then he had a few sips of water

"Who knows? Maybe Ann's training Silvana as we speak." Ash said then he looks back at the trail, seeing just the roof of the mansion

"I hope not…Silvana and Kanaye have the same stubbornness Ann has…Last thing we need is more trouble." Gary said then Kanaye plays with Houndoom, trying to catch the dog's tail

"Knowing Dawn she's looking forward to training the kids…" Ash said then he sits on a log

"These guys are growing faster then I thought…they're already talking a few words and can eat almost anything." Gary said then Kanaye yawns

"Chichiue…I'm tired" Kanaye whimpers then Houndoom sighs

"Houndoom, can you take him back?" Gary asks then Houndoom nods, kneeling down to let the small Kanaye on his back, then stood up when Kanaye was holding on tight

"Thank you…We'll be back in a few hours." Ash said then Houndoom takes off with the half asleep Kanaye, heading back to the mansion

12121

"(Whoosh)"

Ann leaps off of the roof and then lands in one of the trees, Silvana tries but falls; and Umbreon catches the 2 ½ ft tall girl.

"That was a good try…next time let's not try jumping that far." Ann said then she jumps to the ground, looking at Silvana

Silvana looks up at her mother and then Dawn; and then she lowers her head in shame.

"Silvana, Saru mo ki kara ochiru." [Everyone makes mistakes, Silvana. Ann said then Silvana looks up at her mother

"But I can't…I'm too small." Starts Silvana

"Mikka bozu ka" [Giving up at the first sign of difficulty? Ann asks then Silvana stands up

"Iie!" Silvana growled then she jumps back up on the roof, takes a running start and lands on the tree without missing a step

"Wow" Dawn whispered then Silvana jumps down from the tree

"I did it" starts Silvana

"Silvana, the only way to achieve any goal is to think that you can do it…if you think of failing before trying you'll fail before you even start." Ann said then Silvana nods

"That was great Silvana" Dawn said then Mika starts fussing on the blanket

"Thanks…what's next Hahaue?" asks Silvana

"You'll learn of you're strength and weaknesses…after that we'll see." Ann said then she sees Houndoom walking out of the woods with Kanaye

"Onii-chan" Silvana calls then she runs to Kanaye

Kanaye slides off of Houndoom and lands on the blanket.

"(Yawn)"

"I think someone needs a nap." Ann said then she sits down, Kanaye climbing in his mother's lap

"Iie…I just need to rest my eyes." Yawned Kanaye

"Let's go inside…c'mon." Ann said then she stood up and picked up Kanaye

"We'll be in there in a minute Ann." Dawn said then Houndoom heads back to the mansion with Silvana

121

"I'm amazed on how well you're dealing with this Ann." Dawn said as she watches Mika and Silvana play

"It's hard at first...It's even harder when I hear Gary whimpering at me every night; I'm guessing cuddling isn't working with him." Ann said then Dawn giggled

"I hope Ash doesn't beg for that for at least a few weeks or months." Dawn said then Ann sighed

"If Gary gets me pregnant only a few days after I gave birth, I for sure will make sure that he'll wait years to have that enjoyment again." Ann said then Dawn laughs

"I don't know if Ash would even want to get me pregnant after waiting half a day for me to give birth…it nearly scared him to death." Dawn said then Chris fusses, so Dawn rocks him in her arms

"Hahaue, can I go outside with Houndoom?" Silvana asks, Houndoom standing next to her

"Alright, but stay in view of the mansion." Ann said then Silvana and Houndoom run out the back door and into the snow

11

"C'mon Houndoom" Silvana called as she runs after the scent of her father, forgetting what her mother said about staying in view of the mansion

'_Ann said to stay in view of the mansion Silvana.'_

"Yeah, but I have you with…and I wanna see what Chichiue is doing." Silvana said then Houndoom sighed and raced after his trainer's 'baby'

121

"(Panting)"

Gary leans on a tree as he watches Ash cool himself off by lying in the snow.

"Tired?" Gary asks then Ash shook his head

"Just need to catch my breath." Ash said then Pikachu looks up in the trees

"Pi?"

Houndoom pops out of the bushes looking around.

"Houndoom did you follow us all the way here?" Gary asks then Houndoom sits

'_I didn't…your daughter did.'_

Gary looks up in the tree above Houndoom and sees the silver-black of Silvana's clothes.

"Chichiue!" Silvana called as she jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground in front of her father, causing both Ash and Gary to jump to try to catch her

"Great, another one." Gary groaned as he wiped snow off of his shirt

'_Don't blame me…I wasn't there with Ann when Silvana was training.'_

"Chichiue, Can I train with you and Ash?" Silvana asks then Gary looked down at his daughter

"Silvana, I don't know if you're able to without getting hurt" starts Gary

"I can do it Chichiue…besides, I don't want to be at the mansion; it's too stuffy in there." Silvana said then Ash falls over laughing

"Yep, that's Ann" Ash laughed until Pikachu picked up on another presence near by

"Doom!"

Out of nowhere, Kaz and Yoru jump down, nearly scaring Ash to death.

"Are you to going to head back yet?" Kaz asks, clearly he was running cause he was dripping in sweat

"Are you?" Ash growls at his brother

"Silvana, I didn't know you came out here." Yoru said then his niece smiles

"It got too boring at the mansion so I came here." Silvana said then Yoru smiles, seeing his sister in Silvana

"Sorry to break up this chat, but we've got to get going." Kaz said then he leans on a near by tree

"What's the rush?" asks Ash

"You know those Demon Pokemon I told you of earlier?" Yoru asks then Silvana looks up at her uncle

"Yeah, what of em?" asks Gary

"They're heading this way; ten of em, and their handler." Yoru starts then Kaz sighed

"The worst part is the handler has a big red R written on the back of his jacket." Kaz growled then Ash and Gary jerked their heads up

"We're on our way to tell Ann, and if we don't hurry the Demon Pokemon will beat us there." Yoru said then Gary picks Silvana up

"Then we better get back." Gary said then he, Ash, Yoru, and Kaz run toward the mansion

11211

"ANN!"

Ann looks up from her work and sees Sky and Violet running into the room.

"Nani?" Ann asks then she stands up

"Demon (pant) Pokemon" starts Sky

"They're (pant) on their way (pant) here." Violet finishes then Ann looks out the window, no Silvana

"Absol, go find Silvana. Make sure she's safe." Ann said then she looked to Umbreon _'Keep Kanaye safe.'_

'_I will Ann'_

"Show me where." Ann said then Dawn nods

Violet stays behind with the five babies to protect them, while Ann and Dawn went with Sky to where the action is.

3

"(Whoosh)"

Gary runs into the field behind the mansion with Silvana in his arms, and then he spots smoke coming from farter down the road.

"Chichiue, what's going on?" Silvana asks then Gary spots Umbreon and calls her over

"Silvana, stay with Umbreon and Houndoom inside; no matter what you hear, don't come out." Gary said then Silvana nods and the two Pokemon run with her to the mansion

"Ready for a battle?" Ash asks as he and Pikachu stare at the smoke

"More then ever." Gary replied as he pulled Blastoise's Pokeball out

111

"Salamence, HYPER BEAM!"

"(Boom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)"

The force of the explosion made a huge crater in the road, but the TR and his ten Demon Pokemon stood there untouched.

From Salamence's back Ann growls as she saw the battle turn, the Demon Pokemon were able to faint two Pokemon and cause five clan members to flee.

"Salamence, try to get closer; then use Dragon Rage." Ann said then she holds on as Salamence got right above the Demon Pokemon and the TR

"(ROAR!)… (BOOM!!!!!!!)"

"Now Dawn!" Ann calls then Dawn's Empoleon uses Water Gun on the five fire type Demon Pokemon, causing them to faint

"Watch out Ann!" Sky calls but was too late, one of the Demon Pokemon blasted Salamence and Ann out of the sky, both of them landing in the middle of the battle field

"Rai…CHU!"

In attempt to save its trainer, Raichu sends a Lighting attack at the Demon Pokemon, giving Ann enough time to get up and run to safety.

"Ann, are you hurt?" Brock asks then he saw a large gash on Ann's right shoulder

"It's nothing…just make sure they don't get past." Ann said as she holds her bleeding shoulder in pain

"We'll take care of them Ann, just rest." Starts Dawn

"I'm not going to stand back and watch them do this…I'm not backing down." Ann said as Salamence flies higher

"You can't keep going like this, your wound is deep. You have to stop, we will deal with this." Sky said then Ann growls

"I'm not going to back down…besides, I've had worst then this." Ann said then she removes her hand from her shoulder and Sky returned to where she was standing

"Hydro Cannon!"

Ann turns and saw Gary with Blastoise, Ash with Pikachu, Yoru with Absol, and Kaz with Flareon.

"I hope we didn't miss out on the fun." Kaz teases then Gary and Yoru saw Ann's shoulder

"Ann, your shoulder" starts Yoru

"It's fine" Ann said then Gary looked at her shoulder closely

"I can see the bone Ann; it's not fine." Gary said then Ann yanks her shoulder free of his touch

"I can still fight." Ann said then she calls to Salamence to use another Dragon Rage

"Annalisa sit down before you fall down; you're in no condition to fight." Gary said, trying to guide Ann to a boulder

"I got up on my own and I can get down on my own, now let me go!" Ann growls after Gary picked her up and carries her to the boulder

"Not on your life Ann…I'm not going to let you work yourself to death; you can call out to Salamence from here, I just want you to be safe." Gary said then Ann whistles to Salamence, the large dragon making his way to his trainer

"I'm not going to sit back here." Ann said then she got free of Gary's grip and leaps onto Salamence's back

"Stubborn Annie…she's going to get herself killed one day with that recklessness." Gary muttered as he watched Salamence fly closer to the battle

"C'mon, we gotta help." Ash said then Pikachu runs into the battle, cheeks sparking

"Flareon, Flame Wheel!" Kaz calls as he and Flareon join in on the fun

"FLARE!"

Flareon tackles one of the five Demon Pokemon, but the attack didn't work.

"Water types…Absol, Ice Beam!" Yoru calls then Absol freezes two of the five to the ground

"(Boom!)"

Salamence's Hyper Beam hit three of the five, but it only angered them.

"Ann, watch out!" Yoru calls once he saw one of them glow red

"Salamence," Ann starts then Salamence gets out of the way of the blast, all but the tip of his left wing

"Ann!"

"C'mon Salamence, try to hang in there." Ann said as she saw another Demon Pokemon release a Hyper Beam

"(Boom)"

The attack hit Salamence head on, throwing the mighty dragon into the mansion; crushing the roof.

"Annalisa" Gary mutters then he runs up the path

"Ash…the kids" starts Dawn

"I'll take over here, go" Ash said then Dawn runs to the remains of the mansion to find the kids, and Ann

1

"(Groan)"

'_Ann, can you move?'_

Ann looks up and sees Salamence, badly wounded, lying on the remains of the roof.

"H-Hai… (Cry of pain)" Ann grabs her arm in pain, blood dripping out of a new wound on her side

'_Ann!'_

"I haven't felt this much pain since the first time I battled Giovanni…don't worry Salamence, I'll live." Ann said then she rested her back on the remains of a wall, her arm bleeding nonstop.

"Ane!"

Ann looks to her left and sees Violet and the kids, Silvana running straight to her mother's side, Kanaye not too far behind.

"Hahaue!" they both cried, hugging their mother

'_Ann, your shoulder…'_

Ann sees the worry in Umbreon's eyes and shakes her head.

"I'll be fine…it just stings a little that's all." Ann said then she returns Salamence to his Pokeball

"Hahaue…You're bleeding." Starts Kanaye

"Don't worry…I'm fine." Ann said then she spots Gary running up the path

"Annalisa!" Gary calls then he spots her

Gary kneels down by Ann and then he sees her injuries.

"Ann, you're hurt." Starts Gary

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." Ann groaned as she tries to stand up

"Ann, that's more then just a scratch…" Gary said after he caught her and lowered her back on the ground

"Gary's right…you need to rest Ann." Starts Violet

Ann looks at the look of fear and worry in Silvana's and Kanaye's eyes, and then nods.

"Alright…I stay here." Ann said then Gary hugs her

"I'll be right back…I have to defeat those things." Gary said then he stands up and runs back to the battle field

15151

"THUNDER!"

"Pika…CHU!!"

"Give up and we might spare your life rocket!" Kaz growls, the TR smirking

"Before you kill me Kaz, I have a message…Ayden's alive, and the boss has him under stick guard; if you want him back return to Kanto and surrender." The TR said, holding up a picture of a baby boy with black hair in his hand

Kaz clenches his fist, growling, Flareon took that as a sign to attack the man.

"EON!"

Once everyone saw the ashes of the dead TR, Kaz picks up the picture; his hands shaking.

"Kaz?" starts Brock

"Curse him…Curse you Giovanni." Kaz growled, unshed tears in his eyes

To be continued…

**Finally, after a week of having writer's block I finally finished.**

**Hopefully I won't take that long to finish the next two chapters.**

**And in…four or so chapters the big battle seen, and then maybe the sequel.**


	16. Regrets and memories

Dreams

Chapter Sixteen

Regrets and memories

"(Howl of the wind)"

Absol gazes up at her trainer and the night sky above her.

"Sol?"

"I'm fine Absol…just thinking." Ann replied then she sits down on a patch of spring grass

'_Ann, I know what you're thinking about'_

"Who wouldn't? After today I know that we'll never live in peace until Giovanni's dead…and that means more pain and hardships." Ann said then she closed her eyes

'_It's not your fault…it's no one's fault.'_

"I've had more then my fair share of having chances of actually killing Giovanni…I could have ended this sooner." Ann said her hand clenching a fist full of grass

'_But half of those chances could have killed you as well as him.'_

"I know Absol…I just can't help but feel like I'm responsible for some of this." Ann said then she opened her eyes, Absol could see the sorrow in them

'_You aren't…We all know that back then that you were after Giovanni and Team Rocket; we all had to make choices as a team…if someone's to blame then blame Team Rocket, they are the cause of so many deaths.'_

"Yes, but Team Rocket is only a puppet; and the man controlling them is Giovanni…no matter what happens and what way you look at things, everything leads back to Giovanni and his past." Ann said then an unwanted memory came into her mind

Ann joined her father at a dinner party for the arrival of the new Elite member Lance.

"C'mon Houndoom, let's go check out the view." A young eight year old Ann said before she and Houndoom run past a few people and head for the doors

Once Ann and Houndoom were outside they could see most of Kanto's coast line, the cool mountain breeze refreshed the young girl; until she smelled smoke from a cigar.

"Doom?"

Ann looks to her right to see a tall man in a black suit with an orange tie stands at the end of the balcony, a cigar in his hand.

"I take it that you're Ann; Ace's kid?" he asks, Ann shyly nods

Houndoom steps in front of Ann, not wanting to trust this guy with his trainer's kid.

"Is this your first time up here?" He asks, throwing the last bit of the cigar on the floor, smashing it to put it out

"Yeah" Ann replied, her mind telling her to run

"I'm guessing that you really love Pokemon…Are you planning on becoming a Pokemon Master like your dad?" he asks, Ann once again nods

The man smiles and then walks past Ann, patting her head as he pasted.

"Sure you will"

Ann shakes her head to try to remove the memory, Absol looking at Ann with questioning eyes.

"I never had anyone try to protect me like my Pokemon do…that's why I have to deal with this Absol, that's why…I can't give in." Ann said, a cold breeze ruffled through her hair as she spoke

Slowly Ann stood up and walked back down a path that led to the small camp that she and everyone else made by the remains of the mansion.

323

"(Crackle of fire)"

"It's so cold out here." Dawn said, rubbing her hands in a last attempt to warm herself

"At least most of the snow's gone." Yoru said then as he watches Mika snuggle closer to Jenny to get warm

"I can't believe that this happened." Ash grumbled as he stares at the pot of soup that Brock's stirring

"You win some, you lose some…Quit whining; we'll get Team Rocket for this." Gary said as he watched Silvana and Kanaye fall asleep in the their bed/nest made of blankets

"How? Team Rocket and Giovanni's using Tama to get more powerful." Ash asks as Kaz sent him a look that said 'shut up'

"Like I'd know…Ann knows more about this then we do; she's battled Team Rocket most of her life." Gary said then he rests his head on his hand

"Are we just going to stand around and wait for Giovanni to track us down?!" Kaz snapped, his nerves at a snapping point

"Calm down Kaz" starts Ace

"I won't calm down! Team Rocket has my son! I can't stand around here waiting for a good battle plan!" Kaz snapped then a piece of firewood hits him in the head, causing him to fall over

"We all want to get back at Giovanni and Team Rocket for what they've done; but do you see us running into battle with a target painted on our heads?!" Ann growled, walking up to the fire

"I don't care; I'm not going to let them kill my son." Kaz said then he stands back up

"They won't kill him because that's their only tool to manipulate you with…You can't show them any weakness, if you show that you're weak for sure they'll kill Ayden." Ann said then she sits down by the fire

"Would you do the same thing you're telling me to do if it was Kanaye or Silvana in their hands?" Kaz asks, raged

"Yes I would." Ann replied, surprising everyone

"…"

"I've found out over the years, that if Giovanni doesn't have control he'll give up on trying to control the person and just attack the person head on, giving that person a chance to get whatever Giovanni was controlling them with back." Ann said, many memories came back as she said those words

"Ann" starts Sky

"I'm going to finish Giovanni once and for all…even if it means my death in doing so." Ann said then she heard everyone gasp

"What about Silvana and Kanaye?" asks Tracy

"Have them live a life of fear for being chased down by Team Rocket because their mother and father were one of the people on Giovanni's hit list, or have them live in peace without Team Rocket to destroy their happiness…I'm willing to do everything I can to make sure that they can have the peaceful childhood that I never had, and to do that I have to kill Giovanni; mercies aren't even an option anymore." Ann said then she stood up and walked to a far corner of the campsite, sitting high up in a tree

90909

"Thank you grandmother…"

Ann hugged Leiko and then held the black ivory dagger in her hand.

"This should protect you against Tama's black magic." Leiko said then Ann nods

"I promise that I will do what's needed to allow you all to pass over…" Ann said then she follows Ai and Moru to the group

1

"Ready?" asks Prof Oak

Ann nods and then straps the dagger to her ankle before following.

"Where to?" asks Brock

"Tama's castle…Giovanni's there…Two Pidgey, one stone." Ann said then she picks Silvana up, carrying her

"Are you sure about this Ann?" starts Ace

"Yes…This has to end before it's too late." Ann said then the group walks into the mist

23

32

23

After arriving at the village Ai and Moru gathered allies, talked on where they should attack, when they should attack, and who would go in first.

1

"IIE!"

Gary jerked as he heard Yoru scolding his sister for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

"I can do what I want! Not get out of my way!" Was Ann's reply, crashes and bangs were heard after that, until Ann came out with a bloody lip and Yoru knocked out on the wall behind.

"I take it you woke up on the wrong side of the bed Annie." Gary said then he set Silvana down

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Ann growled as she slammed the door in Yoru's face and opened the near by window, breathing for the first time in five days: fresh air

"ANNALISA, LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Yoru growled as he clawed at the door

"Dame desu!" Ann growled then she looked back at the door, hearing her brother pick at the lock with his claws and cursing when it didn't work

"KUSO!" Yoru growled, but Ann's growl was deeper and more deadly

"Kuso yourself!" Ann yelled then she nearly jumped out the window when Yoru came running at her in rage afterward

Yoru leaps at Ann, but when she ducked he flew out the window and Ann locked it shut.

"Jerk…trying to tell me how to fight…the nerve" Ann growls under her breath, Gary only stared at her with questioning eyes

"The day just started and you're already in a feud with your brother." Gary muttered, walking up to Ann and pulling her into his arms; his ears picked up on the quickened pace of her heart beat

"(Sigh)…First they tell me to train my powers to fight and now their forbidding me from using them…I'd like to see them working off their butts in training and then told to forget about it and not use their skill." Ann sighed then Gary gave her a small kiss on the forehead

"You never listened to people when we were kids…Why listen to them now?" Gary asks, smiling at Ann's reaction

"I don't want more bloodshed then what's needed." Ann whispered, her hands gripping tightly to Gary's jacket and shirt

"…Is my little Annie growing soft on me?" Gary teased, lightly tapping her nose as he spoke

"I'll show you soft Oak." Ann said, picking Gary up and setting him down in a chair, and then sat on him: her front side facing him and her legs wrapped around the back of the chair

Gary's shocked face showed Ann that he was off guard, and because of that she giggled; thanking god that the twins decided to take a nap a few minutes before.

"I didn't ask for roughness Annie…I'm not your rival anymore." Gary said then kissed Ann's lips

"I know…sometimes its fun to remember when we were." Ann said, many memories filling her mind; only two stuck in her mind

(Flashback)

Five years earlier

"Ouch!!!!!!!!!!"

Kaz and Gary have flames on them

"Starmie, Use Water Gun." Misty said then Starmie puts out the fire

"You two should know better then to use a fire attack to slow down." Ann replied, shaking her head at her adopted cousin

"Yah but you…." Started Kaz

"Was going 150 miles per minute I know, but I got Blaziken to slow me down." Ann replied, and then she saw Ash smiling

"So I guess Gary will be the one to go in the lake." Said Ash with a smile

"You mean Gary, Kaz, and you…Four way race one winner three losers." Ann said, trying not to laugh at their faces

"WHAT!?!?!?!!" shout Ash, Gary, and Kaz at the same time

"She's right. You did say losers back there." Said Misty

"Yah Ash." Said May

"I guess I'll wake you three up at five am tomorrow." Ann said, taking out her hair tie

"O joy……quiet maybe I will push her in and go in after her." Said Kaz

"I heard That Kaz." Growled Ann

"Heard what?" asks Kaz

"That you'll try to push me in and if you do I'll take you down with me, by the ear." Ann said, then spotted Max laughing

"(Laughing) you're so dull." Said Max

"Yah when Ash loses to Gary he's all ways wants a rematch." Said Misty

"I don't think it's great." Said Gary

"And why's that?" ask Misty

"I got beat…By a girl again." Said Gary

"Right you'd rather lose to a boy then a girl…I see you haven't changed one bit Gary Oak." Sighed Ann

"Yep… The tomboy of pallet." Said Gary

"That I can take." Ann said, returning to the castle to get ready for a dreaded ball

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Three years earlier

Gary races up the stairs leading to one of the towers, then he sees the old wooden door closed and locked.

Gary places his ear on the door and hears the sound of crying.

"Ann, please let me in. I just want to talk with you." Said Gary

Gary looks around and sees that there's a window and (Since) Gary knew that there was two windows in the next room. He opened it and started to inch his way to the next window.

Little while later

"(Knock)"

"Ann, please let me in." begs Gary

Gary looks in and can see that she's not listening.

'I've got to think of something better.' Gary thought as he looks around

Gary looks up and sees that with in an arm's reach is the roof.

Inside the Tower

"(Crash)!!"

"What?!?!"

Ann runs to the window and opens it, looking down she saw the ruble of the ledge.

"Gary? Gary!" Ann calls, fear filling her heart

"I'm up here." Said a voice above her

Ann looks up and saw Gary's face grinning at her

"What in the world were you thinking!? I thought that you fell with the ledge." Ann shouts, causing Gary grin to grow

"I was able to grab hold of the roof and pull myself up. And since you have the window open, can I please come in… It's freezing up here." Starts Gary

"… Fine," Ann said then Gary got a hold on her hand and jumped down. But he jumped too far and he's got Ann trying to pull him in

Ann gives a really hard pull and Gary came flying in the room and they both landed on a pile of boxes and Ann's pinned down by Gary.

"…… (Blush)………"

"Sorry Ann, Are you ok?" Gary asks as he helps her up

"I'm fine." Ann said as she stands up

Gary looks at Ann and is a bit shocked. She no longer in a wedding dress; but in long jeans, a black shirt that has part of back showing and both shoulders.

"I'm guessing you aren't going to marry that jerk?" Gary asks as Ann dusts herself off

"I'm not going to be part of an arranged marriage…if the Council even dares to try to get me go on with this I'm gonna make them wish that they weren't that they're in the same boat as Giovanni." Ann growled, leaning on the wall next to the window

"Same as always…trying to act tough when you're actually scared." Gary said, unknowingly he touched the tender skin on his cheek where Ron punched him

"I ain't scared…the only person in this castle that should be scared is Ron…After I'm done with him he's going to wish he never got in this mess." Ann said, and then she saw a bruise starting to form on Gary's upper cheek

Forgetting all of her rage and pain, Ann slowly walks up to Gary; a frown soon appeared on her face.

"Ron did that didn't he?" Ann asks, not needing Gary to reply to know that her **ex**-fiancé punched him

"Forget it…it's nothing." Gary said, sitting down and turning his back to Ann

Ann slowly sat down behind Gary, she felt sad for her childhood friend.

"I guess I owe you one Oak" Ann said, causing Gary to turn and face her

"Why's that?" starts Gary

"You just saved my hide…by the way…Why did you call out before the priest started?" Ann asks, not seeing Gary blush and turn away

"I couldn't watch one of my best friends throw her life away." Gary said then Ann smiles one of her rare smiles

"Thanks"

(End of flashback)

"You know Gary…You never really gave me a good reason on why you called out during the wedding ceremony three years ago." Ann said, Gary's response to her question was a long groan

"Annie…I've already told you…" Gary said then Ann stood up

"And I say that what you said wasn't the truth." Ann said, Gary's response to that was, he rolled his eyes

"Might I remind you that you had a loaded gun and there were fifty Team Rocket members after us that day; give me one good reason why I would lie in a situation like that." Gary challenged, Ann smirked

"Three reasons: one, you were blushing when you said that. Two, I heard you and Ash talking about it later that night. And Three, you fell sleep with me in your arms." Ann said as Gary's jaw dropped

"You remember that?" starts Gary

"O yeah, and you were moaning my name in your sleep; and then there was the half a minute groping you gave me in your sleep by nuzzling my neck." Ann added, giggling when she saw Gary blush

"I did what?!" Gary starts, scared to death by now

"Don't worry Gary…I actually like it, that's why I didn't beat the tar out of ya." Ann said, remembering that she was one of the people you _**never**_ wanted to mess with unless you had one big death wish

"Good to hear…Now, I think we should let your brother in before he wakes up the twins." Gary said, standing up and guiding Ann out of the twin's temporary bedroom and into the hall

'I'm glad those things happened…if they didn't I may have never fallen deeply in love with Gary.'

As Ann and Gary walked down the stairs one of those 'rare' smiles appeared on Ann's face.

To be continued…

**Oi…My brain is really mixed up this week; I finished the final chapter "before" this chapter…Well, I don't have that long before finishing.**

**Thanks for the reviews, **


	17. Toughness

Dreams

Chapter Seventeen

Toughness

"ANE!"

Yet again, everyone in the house awoke to another fight between Ann and Yoru; they didn't even wait a full day before starting the fight started all over again.

"Leave me alone!" Ann shouts, a crash was heard

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Yoru shouts in reply and another sickening crash was heard

1

"When will those two let us get some peace and quiet?" grumbled a tired Brock

"(Yawn) When Ann beats the tar out of him or he surrenders." Ash said then a crunch was heard, everyone had ideas that the sound was Ann breaking a bone on Yoru's body

"This has to end…five days straight they've fought without even stopping to take a break." Dawn said then Sky groaned as she leans on Brock for support

"She might be my cousin…but I won't dare split those two apart." Sky yawned then she saw Ai racing down the stairs and to the front door

1

Ann snarls and she slams her fist into the wall, an inch away from actually hitting him

"BETTER THIS WAY THEN THE VOID!" Yoru growls then kicks Ann back, the barrier forming around Ann

"LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!" Ann snarls as she claws at the barrier

"Gomen Ane-san…I'm not going to let you do this." Yoru said, slightly touching his nose to make sure the last punch he took didn't break it

"If you don't let me out I am going to kick your butt so hard any of your kids will feel it generations from now." Ann growls and at that moment Ai walked in

"Ann quit talking like that; and Yoru, let her go…We can't control Ann, we all know that; she free spirited." Ai said then Yoru's ears flatten

"Wild as an animal." Yoru mutters then he hears the sparks of Ann clawing at the barrier

"You wish" Ann growled deep, so deep she saw Yoru and Ai shiver in fear

Slowly Ann broke her glare at her brother to look at her claws, smirking when she saw black mist around them, and the scent of blood.

"Ann…better think twice about that" Yoru said, Ann returning her glare on him; her eyes a dangerous dark blue

Without second thought Ann's claws ripped the barrier apart, and then she leaped at Yoru; holding him to the wall by the shirt.

"Tell me how to live my life again and you'll wish that I cared about by on flesh and blood." Ann said then she dropped him and walked out the door, heading to the forest to let loose some steam

33

"Ah!"

"Gomen…I never knew that Ann's rage could be that deep." Ai said as she bandaged Yoru's arm

"That's nothing compared to what we've seen her do in the past." Ash said then Gary nods

"Are you sure she's not having P.M.S?" Kaz jokes then he ducked to avoid being hit in the head by a pan that Gary threw at him

"Jerk" Ash mutters, almost laughing at his brother's stupidity

"What things has she done in the past that could top this?" Yoru asks, Ash, Gary, and Kaz thought a long time

"Lets see…Broken arm, 1549 bruises, 556 bloody noses, kicked my butt over fifty times…and then dumped me in a ice chunked lake in the middle of December." Kaz said then Brock bit back a laugh

"Stomped on my foot, three bloody noses, and one too many bruises…and the bruises aren't Ann caused." Gary said, a small laugh came from Pikachu

"Five bruises, caused by a daring Ponyta/Rapidash race, and then a blood nose; but she didn't cause it…her Ursaring did." Ash said, Gary and Brock bit back a laugh

"And most of those things happened when Annalisa found out that she had to take her father's birthright and become a ruler of a region." Kaz added, answering the when question Yoru had

"But then again she did save our lives from Team Rocket and Giovanni so many times I think we've lost count." Starts Ash

"I think it's over a hundred by now." Gary said then Kaz smirked

"That one run in we had with Giovanni four years ago might be the most frightful one besides when Oak here died for a minute." Kaz said then Gary sighed

"Not this again" Gary groaned then Ash caught on to Kaz's idea

"Yeah, I think that's when thinks became clearer for Ann and Gary." Ash added, almost laughing when Gary started grumbling on how stupid he was that time

"And she was the one that could have died if Gary didn't take that bullet Giovanni shot." Kaz said, by now everyone in the room, but Brock and Ash, wanted answers; Gary groaning

"What happened?" asks Dawn

"Well…Four years ago Giovanni and Team Rocket really messed up big time when they blackmailed Ann." Ash said, trying to make the story short

"How?" asks Ai

"Three Team Rocket members kidnapped Rene and Sara and told Ann to step down if she wanted to see her sisters alive again…and knowing Ann she didn't go down without a fight." Kaz starts

"And Gary here didn't want Ann to go in there alone so Gary, May, Misty, Brock, Kaz, and I joined her. And that's when we got split up and Ann was trapped in a room with Giovanni and one gun." Ash finished, the memory was fresh enough some of them still thought it happened a few days ago.

(Flashback)

"I'm disappointed in you Carvanha." Said Giovanni

"Why's that?" Ann asks, clenching her fist

"You normally never go down without a fight… I never thought it'd be this easy." Said Giovanni as he took a sip of tea or something.

"It was easier to let you bring me to my sisters…why fight when you can go with the flow?" Ann said, trying to give Ash and Gary more time to find her sisters

"You are smarter then Ace, way smarter." Said Giovanni

"It's a 'dog eat dog' game with you Giovanni." Ann said, not losing her cold, tough frame

"Now you're starting a battle." Said Giovanni

"Sorry, I don't have my Pokemon with me." Ann replied, thankful that she gave Gary her Pokeballs

"No need for Pokemon." Said Giovanni as he grabbed his gun

"Again? You really want me dead don't you?" Ann asks, still remaining her tough frame

"You're in the way." Giovanni said as he cocked his gun and aimed it at Ann

"Ann!" May calls when she, Brock, and Kaz ran into the room, over thirty feet away

"I'm not afraid of you Giovanni…I never was and never will be." Ann said, her cold stare never leaving Giovanni's eyes, trying to scare him of her courage

"Then be afraid of this." Said Giovanni then he started to pull the trigger

"Leave her alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gary jumped on Giovanni's back and Ash kicks his hand, which made the bullet hit the wall.

"Get off!" Giovanni throws Gary off of his back and 15 feet away from me

"GARY!" Ann calls, worried and it showed on her face

"I'm fine…… Ann, get… get out of here… save yourself." Gary said as he gets up

Ash tackles Giovanni; But Giovanni only pushed Ash on the ground.

"Little brat." Said Giovanni then he kicked Ash in the chest which flung him five feet away

"Ann!" called Brock

"I'm fine, just help them." Ann calls back, then she saw Giovanni's arm lift

"If anyone moves I shoot your friend." Said Giovanni as he cocked and raised his gun to Ann

"You are a monster Giovanni." Ann growls deeply

"Pika PIKA!" Pikachu starts to spark the ground

"Ann!" Kaz calls his own gun aimed at Giovanni

"You wouldn't shoot you own father. You don't have the guts." Mocked Giovanni

"Kaz, don't do anything risky. Giovanni has this place wired; he might have the remote in his shirt." Calls Ann

"(Kaz's hand shakes) I…I can't." started Kaz

"Kaz, I don't care if I get shot again. Protect yourself and our friends." Ann said, she saw Gary look at her with fear in his eyes

"I might as well kill your friend now." Said Giovanni then he pulled the trigger

"(Boom)"

"ANN!"

Gary pushes Ann out of the way and he took the bullet

"……Gary……" Ann whispers then crawl over to him

1

"Ann, there's something I've been wanting to tell (Gary coughs up blood.)"

"Shh, you can tell me this later." Starts Ann

"No, (Gary grabs a hold on my hand) if I do it might be too late…" Gary's starting to lose his strength

"(Ann holds onto Gary's hand) Gary, please don't… Don't go. Please, don't leave me…" cries Ann, tears filling her normally cold though eyes

Gary's hand touches my face and wipes a tear away from my face.

"Ann…I…I l…love…y…ou…" Gary's hand loses its grip, and the hand that was by my face falls to the ground

"Gary……Gary, don't you dare die on me!"

(End of flashback)

"What happened?" Yoru asks, surprised that his sister's mate had not one but two run ins with death

"Kaz shot Giovanni in the foot and he fled, and Gary was in the hospital for almost a month before waking up." Ash said, wanting to keep it short so Gary wouldn't hit him

"Ann tried to stay calm, but on the last day she broke down; we all swore to never tell a soul what we heard." Kaz said remembering that he, Ash, Brock, and May were listening

(Flashback)

Ann slowly looked away from Pikachu and Umbreon, both Pokemon were playing a game to keep their mind off the teenage boy on the bed, and she looks at Gary: hooked up to several machines, each did a different thing to give him temporary life until he woke up.

Ann softly touched Gary's hand, he felt so cold.

"Gary……I'm… I'm so sorry." Ann whispers as she let a few tears fall from her eyes

Umbreon and Pikachu saw Ann's tears and were worried; they never once saw Ann cry; even after seeing her go through all that she did to save her sisters.

"I wish I wasn't such a hardhead…I'd be able to accept my feelings…" Ann whispered as she wipes her eyes, now she had Umbreon worried

As Umbreon and Pikachu watch Ann wipe her tears they saw Ann wanted to be alone, so the left, leaving the door in a small crack; that's when Ash and Kaz peeked in the room through the small crack.

1

"I'm sorry this happened Gary…I'm sorry" Ann whispered then she stood up, leaning closer

Ann leaned down close and lightly kissed Gary's lips; outside the room Ash and Kaz nearly fell over in shock.

(End of flashback)

"She what?! And you didn't tell me!?" starts Gary

"We knew if we did tell you she'd deny it…she fell in love with you back then but wouldn't show it; that's why she was always nervous around you." Kaz said, quietly laughing at Gary's reaction

"Come to think of it Ann's always been a bit shy under that tough frame of her's…" starts Ash

"Yeah, the only time I saw her open up was when she sang at that concert." Brock said then Ash chuckles

"And it was a LIVE broadcast on PKC." Ash added, remembering that he called Prof Oak to tell him and Tracy about Ann singing

"One of Ann's passions besides training is singing." Dawn said then she remembered Ann's voice that time

(Flashback)

"(The soft tempo of 'It was you' plays)"

"When I think of what I've been through  
I can see that you've always been there for me  
To tell the truth I don't know what I'd do  
without you, None of my dreams would have come true.

You are the one that I have called for.  
Now my life means so much more  
Now we can be together forever  
Forever just you and me  
Me here for you, you here for me. You!

(Tempo becomes faster and a bit louder.)

It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!

Since the day you came into my life  
I knew then that you'd be someone right by my side  
Then you proved you're a friend to me  
In my heart, forever you will always be

You are the one that I had hoped for  
Now my life means so much more  
Now we can be together forever  
Just you and me  
there for each other

It was you! who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And It was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!

It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And It was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!

It was you who was always by my side  
And I just can't do it; you helped me through it  
We're friends forever like best friends should be  
You'll always be a special part of me!

It was you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was you!!!!!! who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And It was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!

It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And It was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!

It was you who showed me I got a friend  
I always knew that you'd be right there  
It was you who stuck with me when skies where blue!  
It was you! I knew that I could count on you!

It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And It was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!

It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And It was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!

(Tempo slows down and is quiet.)

You are a friend to me, It was you." Ann sings softly and passionately

"(Vicky walks back up on stage.) Let's give this girl a hand." Calls Vicky

"(Cheers)"

Backstage

"(Max starts to laugh)"

"What's so funny?" asks Ash

"When Ann was done singing that song Brock was crying." Laughs Max

"(Sweat drop) It was just a touching song." Replies Brock

"Gary and Kaz might be watching this on TV." May said with a giggle in her voice

"……So?" asks Ann

"If they did heard that song." May said with a small smile on her face

"Not happening." Ann replied, shifting through her CDs

"That was almost a love song." Teases May

"……… (Bell dings)"

"We better get back to our seats." Brock said then everyone walked back to the hallway

(End of flashback)

"Come to think of it she did show some liking to Gary when we were kids." Starts Ash

"Doesn't matter anymore, cause she's mated to Gary." Kaz said then Yoru laughs

"C'mon, we better start training." Yoru said, walking to the training grounds outside

9091909

"(Whoosh)"

"Bre?"

Ann kneels down and looks the black ivory sword over.

"The dagger transforms into a sword that can use both Hell's fire and Heaven's light." Ann mutters as the blade becomes black

'_Will this be able to defeat that Tama guy?'_

"Yeah, if I'm able to fully control the power of the void… (Sigh) Maybe Yoru's right…Hell's fire isn't an attack that I should use until it's my last option." Ann said the sword turned back into a dagger and she sheathes it

'_Then hopefully you won't have to use it.'_

"Let's hope Houndoom agrees with that choice…After all, Houndoom said that the void might be the only way to kill Tama or Giovanni." Ann said, looking at her hands: they still stung from Yoru's barrier

'_That can't be the only way…You could always use Heaven's light'_

"Using Heaven's light is more of a danger to me then Hell's fire…Yoru's only able to use Heaven's light because he's not a full Dark type. If I used it I'd more likely die then live if I used Heaven's light." Ann said then she closed her eyes

'_I'm sure that's not true Ann'_

"It's more then true…It's a fact…It'd be safer for me to raise the fire of hell then bring the fire of heaven, my blood proves that." Ann said, Umbreon shook her head

'_No, it doesn't'_

"Houndoom are the gate keepers of hell, and Mightyena are loyal to their leaders…both of their blood flow in me." Ann said then she slowly opened her eyes

'_How does that have anything to do with this Ann?'_

"Don't you see? This dagger is made from the fires of Hell…Formed from a fang of the Great Houndoom; it's because of my heritage that I'm able to even wield the Kurayami, the sword of darkness." Ann said, her fingers felt the carvings on the dagger's sheath, a Houndoom baring it's fangs

'_Why would wielding this thing be so important?'_

"Kurayami is a sword of darkness, for it and it's holder to have both the powers of light and darkness is something of legends…This blade's power is one of seven swords that control the power of the legendaries." Ann said, her fingers felt the handle of the dagger/sword

'_So if this is the power of Darkness, what's the other six?'_

"Kaze, power of wind. Hikari, power of light. Ame, power of water. Atsui, power of fire. Yuki, power of ice. And Tenki, power of weather…All seven swords are connected to one of the legendary Pokemon, and Kurayami is connected to the Great Houndoom of Hell: that alone shows my fate." Ann said, standing up and looking at a tree across from her; small burn marks on it from her last attempt of Hell's Fire on it

'_If you have this sword, does that mean what I think it means?'_

"Hai…Very soon we might find ourselves face to face with the Great Houndoom." Ann said, unsheathing the dagger and transforming the sword

Ann stands with the black sword, the long as she is high, red mist forms around the sword and the scent of blood seeping from it.

"Hell's FIRE!"

"(Crash)"

To be continued…

**Not the best chapter I've done; I know.**

**Next chapter should be better, cause it's one of four maybe five chapters that are part of the ending.**

**Till then**


	18. Journey and Meeting

Dreams

Chapter eighteen

Journey and Meeting

Two weeks pasted and mostly everyone was calmer, Ann made peace with Yoru, and Yoru accepted Ann's free spirit and fighting abilities.

And after weeks of training everyone thinks that they're ready to take on Giovanni and Tama.

121

"(Door closes)"

"Mmm"

Gary quietly walked up to the bed and then sits on the side.

"Tired?" Gary asks as he takes off his boots

"I've dealt with two upset pups, training, packing, and cooking; what do you think?" Ann said then she turned on her side to face Gary

"Hopefully we'll be ready to face Giovanni and Tama." Gary said, lying down on the bed next to Ann

"Don't worry…I know that we're ready." Ann said, holding Gary's hand and closing her eyes

"I can't help it Annie…there's so much that I can lose if I don't defeat Giovanni. You, the kids" starts Gary

"Stop thinking like that…You're not going to lose us." Ann whispers, gently stroking Gary's hand with her thumb

Gary carefully wraps an arm around Ann, feeling a lot calmer and at ease with her by his side.

"Annie" Gary whispered, gently rubbing her ear

"No" Ann groaned, releasing his hand and rolled over

"I didn't say anything" starts Gary

Ann rolls over again and looks Gary in the eye.

"Do you honestly think that now is a time to think about that?" Ann lightly scolded

"Is such a thing bad to think about it when you feel like you're about to walk through the gates of Hell?" Gary asks, Ann scoffs and turns her back to him

"Baka" Ann grumbles, suddenly she felt Gary's arms wrap around her

"C'mon Annie, we haven't had any since before the twins were born." Gary begs, nuzzling his nose in Ann's hair

"That's because I didn't want to get pregnant again after giving birth." Ann said, feeling Gary slowly kisses her neck

"Annie" Gary whispers, Ann responded by turning over and facing Gary

"If I can't walk in the morning I'm blaming you." Ann sighed, giving into Gary's pleas and kisses him; it was going to be a long night

9091909

"Be good you guys ok, Mommy and Daddy will be back in a few days." Dawn said as she kissed Mika, Chris, Jenny, and Emily on the forehead before joining Ash and the others

1

"Don't go!" whines Silvana

"We'll be good, please Chichiue, let us come!" begs Kanaye

Gary spots walking and sighs; he had both of his kids begging to come with, one on each leg.

"I already told you that it's too dangerous, now go back to the house and stay with Ai and Gramps until we come back." Gary said as he tried to pull Kanaye and Silvana off, Umbreon helping him as well

After some help from Ash and Yoru, Gary was finally free of death grip that Kanaye and Silvana had one him, be he wasn't released of the whimpers and their begs.

"Chichiue" Kanaye begs, tears shimmering in his eyes

'Ann's going to kill me for saying this.'

"(Sigh)…Talk to your mother." Gary said, both twins ran toward the gate

"(Snickering)"

"That was very fatherly/manly of you Gary." Snickers Ash

"I can't let them learn my weakness, it's embarrassing." Starts Gary

"Weaknesses, you have three." Yoru said, biting back a laugh

1

1

"Hahaue"

"I know you want to come, but this isn't something you two should deal with this young." Ann said, giving Kanaye and Silvana a hug before standing up

"Hai Hahaue" Silvana said then she and Kanaye watch their mother and Dawn join the group and the group heads down the trail

91919

"PIKA!"

"For the last time you two, that trail is not on the map." Yoru said, showing Ash and Gary the map and the trail

"Are we lost?" asks Sky

"They might be but I ain't." Ann replied, watching as Gary, Ash, and Yoru argue about the trail

"Why haven't you told them which way to go?" asks Brock

"I would if my knowledge of the trail was that sharp." Ann replied before leaning on a near by tree

"I thought you said you knew which trail?" starts Dawn

"Kinda…but my trail is lead with Salamence or Dragonair." Ann said, pointing up as she replied

"That's actually a good idea; we can see which trail to take from Dragonair's back." Kaz said, Ann nods in reply and releases the dragon Pokemon

Ann climbed on Dragonair and carefully guided her through the maze of trees until they got over the trees.

1

Everywhere you look there's trees, and you could hardly see the trails, but Ann was able to see which trail led north to the castle.

1

"Well?"

"We go left." Ann replied, returning Dragonair

"How much longer is it till we get there?" asks Brock

"My guess would be one or two days hike." Ann said then she follows everyone down the trail

"What's the plan from there?" asks Ash

"We'll meet up with the others and then that's when we'll attack." Ann said, she and Yoru memorized the battle plan, nothing was over looked

"Hopefully we won't run into any of those beasts that Tama controls." Yoru said, his ears picked up every sound in a one mile range

"I haven't sensed any since that last one back there." Ann said, Ash nods

"Same here, the only aura pattern I'm feeling is ours." Ash said, his training taught him how to use aura better then before

"I don't like this…it's like we're being led by a rope." Starts Sky

"Even if it's a trap, we have to keep going." Yoru replied Ann's Glaceon walking faithfully by is side, using her ears to know where everyone is walking

"Pi?"

Pikachu looks ahead on the trail and sees five mounds.

"Ann" starts Yoru

"The scent of death" Ann whispers then she saw the bodies of five Meowth halves on the trail

"It's fresh" Sky said, covering her nose and mouth

"Few seconds fresh…they're still warm." Gary said, standing back up

"Why didn't we sense anything?" asks Ash

"Because it wasn't a Demon Pokemon that did this. Look at these marks." Dawn said, pointing to brush marks in the dirt

"Normal they'd be a scent of the attacker…and I'm not picking anything up." Sky said, standing up and looks around

"Who could have caused this?" asks Brock

"Not who…What?" Ann replied then she opened her eyes

"Does that mean something did this?" asks Kaz

"Normally you'd smell rotting flesh with the blood, all I'm picking up is just the scent of brimstone and death……Someone or something used heavy dark magic." Ann said kneeling down and looks the bodies over

"But Ann, that's the scent of" starts Yoru

"I know…it seems that Tama's able to use Hell's fire as well." Ann said then she stood up

"Ok, this is scary" Dawn said then she sees scorch marks on the near by trees

"We have to meet up with the others and tell them about this." Brock said and Ann nods

"The sooner we get there the better; this scent is the only thing I'm picking up at the moment." Ann said then she and everyone else broke out in a run

91919

"(Crackle of fire)"

"They're a bit late…are you sure Ai said that they're coming?" asks a tall silver-black haired man

"Yes Blaze, Ai said that Annalisa and her pack are coming." Replied a girl with grayish hair and a single black streak running down the middle of her part and pony tail, her ears and tail were the same

"Cousin better make it on time…We might not be able to keep this up." Blaze said, his silver-black tail flicked at the ground

"Annalisa has picked up on the trail and should be here soon, they've already found the remains of the Meowth pack." Said a silver-midnight blue haired woman

"How many are with her?" asks Blaze

"Seven halves are with her and their Pokemon…Annalisa also has the sword of Darkness, The Kurayami." She replies then looks up at Blaze; his eyes flashed a dangerous golden-red

"The sword that can release Hell's fire?" asks Blaze

"Hai and it is the real Kurayami." She said then Blaze turns his gaze to the blood red moon

"Send word to the brothers, they should know of this" Blaze said then a Mightyena runs toward another set of tents

"Brother does this mean that there's no hope for the hostages?" asks the girl

"There's still hope Mikomi…there's still hope"

121

"AH!"

Ann turns to see Yoru hit the ground and Sky being grabbed by a Fearow Demon.

"SKY!" Ann calls, slashing the last few Demon Pokemon with her sword and running after the Fearow

"ANN!" Sky screams as the Fearow takes her higher in the night sky and disappears

"(Grr)"

"Is everyone alright?" asks Kaz

Yoru slowly stands up, holding his bleeding shoulder in pain.

"Sky's" starts Yoru

"C'mon, we have to get there now." Ann said, releasing Salamence, Dragonair, and Rapidash

Everyone nods and gets on a Pokemon: Ash, Dawn and Brock got on Salamence; Kaz and Yoru got on Dragonair; And Ann and Gary got on Rapidash, all of the Pokemon took off toward a large camp at the edge of the forest.

343

"(Pounding of hoofs)"

Rapidash spots the campsite and slows down to a walk, the rain wasn't helping much.

"Is this it?" Dawn asks, dismounting off of Salamence and Ann returns her Pokemon

"Doesn't look like much." Kaz said, seeing bunches of tents and half burned out fires

Without a word Ann walks toward three Human Pokemon, Mightyena, everyone else followed.

The three look up from sharpening their weapons to see Ann, the cape on her didn't show much of her hair or face, but they still stood up and bowed in respect.

"I take it that this is the Mightyena clan…Sorry for the delay brothers, we ran into a bit of trouble on the way here." Ann said, bowing in return

"Sister, no apologies are needed. Come, you should meet with Blaze and speak with the others." One said then Ann nods, following the three to a cave in the hillside

12

21

12

Ann slowly steps into the cave and saw six Human Pokemon, a Mightyena, a Umbreon, a Gardevoir, a Delcatty, a Roselia, And an Altaria; sat around a fire, each of them looked up when Ann entered the cave.

"Annalisa, you've arrived." Starts the Mightyena, Blaze

"I hope that your journey was safe." The Umbreon, a girl with black hair, said then bowed

"Your hopes aren't true…we ran into a bit of trouble." Ann said then she sat down by the fire

"Sky was taken wasn't she?" asks The Gardevoir, a girl with green hair

"Hai…" Ann replied then she saw Blaze looking of the dagger

"I see…Tama is doing what we feared." Said the Altaria, a young man

"And that is?" asks Ann

"Tama's been taking captives, but they're only dark type…We think that Tama's using their blood to make an imitation of Hell's Fire with his sword." The Roselia, a girl, said then Blaze nods

"Not only that, but Tama wishes to wield the real Kurayami and drink the blood of its present wielder." Blaze said, Umbreon nods

"Tama's dark magic is strong with his imitation of Kurayami, but not strong enough to control the one who forged it." Umbreon said then her ruby red eyes met with Ann's

"Then Tama's already a dead man…no one can control the Great Houndoom." Ann replied, her knowledge of myths and legends seemed to be better then theirs

"Only the true wielder of the Kurayami is able to fight as one with Houndoom. It was been written, the fate of our clans and tribes are sealed if he and the wielder don't join our cause." Said Altaria

"The future is not written in blood nor stone…such myths of fate are meaningless to me." Ann said, her silver-blue eyes met with Gardevoir's

"That does not change the fact that you and Houndoom are meant to fight Tama and his men as one. You wield Kurayami and can control Hell's Fire; you hold the key to victory." Starts Gardevoir

"Victory only lies in us fighting as one…not in a sword and its wielder." Ann said, standing up and walks back into the rain

"Ane-san…Tasukete kudasai." [Sister…I need your help. Blaze said then Ann stopped and faced him

"Ani-kun…I'm sorry, but I can't fight the way you all want me to." Ann said then she pulls the hood of her cape over her head and walks into the rainy night

To be continued…

**Ok, the 'talk to your mother' gig was something I just had to put in there...Sorry if y'all don't like it.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews, keep 'em comin'**

**Next chapter should be up soon, and then the last few chapters of this story. **


	19. First battle and aftermath

Dreams

Chapter nineteen

First battle and the aftermath

1

"(Patter of rain)"

Ann looks at the stone castle across the large field, the rain and mist made the castle look eerie.

"Sol?"

"We're going to be in a big battle." Ann whispered as she watched the mist thicken as the rain pours

Ann slowly follows a path back to the campsite, causing her soaked cape to flow around her as she walks.

12121

"The rain hasn't lifted…" Mikomi said as Blaze paces back and forth in the opening of the cave

"Ane has been out all night in this rain" starts Blaze

"Ane isn't someone you should worry about Ani…She can take care of herself." Yoru said, watching his fellow Dark Pokemon continue to pace

"Like I'd believe that…I know that Anna has the spirit of the wind, she's high spirited and free; uncontrollable." Blaze said, pausing in his worry and looked out of the cave

"I think we all know that Ann's uncontrollable, hotheaded, strong, and someone you don't wanna mess with when she's mad." Kaz said as he warmed himself by the fire

"Tama's been taking our fellow brethren Dark Pokemon for his dark magic…If he got control of Ann, we'd all die." Starts Umbreon

"Do ya have ta keep reminding me, Midnight?!" snaps Blaze

"Someone woke up angry." Teased one of the Poochyena, little boy

"Midnight, why is it that we haven't seen very many pre-evolve forms of the Human Pokemon here?" asks Brock

"That's because these hotheads get in one too many battles and they evolved into their adult forms when they were still known as kids." Poochyena teased then he flicks his gray-black ear

"As my brother said, once we gain knowledge of an attack or age we move along in evolution as would any other Pokemon. Such Human Pokemon as yourselves have a harder time evolving because you may have more then one form as a Pokemon, that and you are half human…As for Ann, she might have a painful and difficult evolution since she is both Houndour/Houndoom and Poochyena/Mightyena, and to top it off she's also human and possibly Absol." Blaze said, sitting down by Yoru

"That would give a reason for her being so distant at times." Ash said then Yoru nods

"Ann is all four of those Pokemon, if she's to evolve it would difficult to getting use to…and since she is at the age most of us evolve" starts Yoru

"If Ann did gain such power before this battle would be a great asset…with out a doubt we would win with that kind of power." Midnight said then she lies down on the furs and relaxes, until her ears picked up on someone walking

Everyone looks up and sees Ann and Absol, both of them soaked and dripping.

"Ane" starts Yoru

Without a word Ann takes off her cape and sits down by the fire, Absol by her side.

'Nani?'

"Are you alright?" Yoru asks then Ann looks up into her brother's eyes

"I'm fine…" Ann replied then she pets Absol, her fingers gently brushing the wet weeds out of her fur

"Where were you? You were gone all night." Starts Gary

"I needed to think." Ann said then she squeezed some of the water out of her hair and shirt

"About?" asks Kaz

"Something just doesn't feel right…Tama knows we're here; it's like he's waiting for us to make the first move, and I doubt that he fights like a man." Ann said, Blaze nods

"Tama does use trickery to win his battles; he never once dirtied his own hands to gain power." Blaze said, his eyes captured by the fire's flames

"That's where things don't feel right; that field has the scent of gun powder, and this rain isn't natural…never the less doesn't smell like rain." Ann said, ripping a tiny piece of cloth from her cape

"If it's not rain, then what is it?" Ash asks then Ann drops the cloth over the fire, causing it to heat up

"Gas…" Ann said, slowly walking to her backpack and getting a change of clothes out

"How? How would Tama get gasoline to fall like rain?" asks Gary

"It's not Tama that's doing that." Ann said, walking behind a rock wall to wash up and change

"Does that mean Giovanni's behind this?" asks Brock

"Since Giovanni's tried this once before, then I'd have to say yes." Ann replied then Midnight sniffs the air

"They're coming." Starts Midnight

"Finally, how many?" Blaze asks, unsheathing his sword

"Five hundred or more." Midnight replied then Ann walked out: dressed in a pure black dress, slits up the sides, with gray armor and her dagger strapped to her right thigh.

"We can't use any fire attacks, it'll kill them as well as us…Umbreon, try to find the source of this stuff; see if you can stop it." Ann said then she ties back her hair with a black strip of leather, braiding it as well

"Well Ann, see you're back in your kick butt mood again…Trying a new style?" Kaz said then Ann rolls her eyes

"Grandmother gave me this armor for a reason…All of this will protect me from any dark magic." Ann said, wrapping black cloth around her hands and wrists

"And you're back in your favorite color." Kaz adds, watching everyone getting ready to fight

"Stop yakin and get ready, those things will be here any moment." Ann said then she looks outside, seeing the Demon Pokemon getting closer

"I'll go tell the others" Midnight said then she runs out of the cave

"Make sure to tell them no fire until that stuff's gone!" Blaze calls, strapping his armor on

"What's the plan?" Ash asks, strapping on the armor that Leiko gave him as well as a sword

"Seek", Ann unsheathes and transforms the dagger, "and destroy"

And at that Ann heads out, Blaze and Ash not too far behind.

91919

"(Shouts)"

1

1

"Maya, are the Psyches ready?" asks Blaze

"Ready as we'll ever be." Maya replies, Gardevoir

"Ann?" asks Blaze

"Hai…" Ann said, the Kurayami's blade turning blood red

"…CHARGE!" Blaze shouts, all of the Human Pokemon, Pokemon, and halves rushing out into battle

1

All of the Demon Pokemon attack with Shadow Balls, Hyper Beams, and Flamethrowers.

"Salamence!" Ann calls, Salamence flying into the air and roars at the beasts, releasing Dragon Rage

Once the attack weakened the Demon Pokemon, Ann attacked them with her sword.

"Ane!" Yoru calls, slashing a Demon Pokemon that almost hit her

"I owe ya one!" Ann calls, releasing an Ice Beam with her hand and then slashed the five Demon Pokemon she hit

1

"Pikachu, Thunder!" Ash calls, slashing at several Demon Pokemon

"PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Great job, c'mon" Ash said then he and Pikachu run to help Gary and Dawn

(A.N. This is gonna take a while, so let's fast forward a bit. Five hours)

9090909

"There's so many of them left"

"That means only one thing." Starts Ash

"And that is?" starts Brock

"We find Annalisa and get her help." Ash said then runs to the west side of the field

1

"(Panting)"

"There's still too many" pants Yoru

Ann slowly stands up, leaning on Kurayami to steady herself.

"There's still a chance…we can still win this." Ann groans, holding her injured shoulder and then gripped onto Kurayami

"How? We're both injured, and if you attack you'll die Ane" starts Yoru

Yoru lifts his head and sees Hell's Fire form around Kurayami.

"My life is a small sacrifice to make for the ones I love…I'm willing to make that risk." Ann said, slowly raising her sword

"…"

"HELL'S FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ann strikes the ground, opening large craters in the ground: Fire rose from them and dragged the Demon Pokemon in.

The force of the attack threw Ann into a few boulders, shattering it, burying her under shards of stone and rocks.

"ANN!" Yoru calls, forgetting his pain and runs toward the area where Ann landed

Gary heard Yoru's cry and ran after him, as did everyone else that was near by; Ann's attack drug all of the Demon Pokemon into the gates of Hell and sealed them in.

12121

"Milord, we have lost." Starts a young Human Meowth

"What power…and soon Annalisa, that power shall be mine." A man with deep red hair, brown eyes, watches from a window of the castle as all of the Human Pokemon rush to Ann's side

"I told you she's not to underestimate; she's a smart one." Giovanni said, the man turns to him

"Don't forget our deal Giovanni…You lure her in, I kill her, and we both share her blood." He said and once again turned his eyes toward the battle field

"With pleaser Lord Tama" Giovanni said, smirking

12

21

12

"Ane!" Yoru calls, pushing rocks out of his way to reach Ann

"Push!" Blaze calls, him and a few other men push a large boulder out of the way

"I see her!" Midnight calls as she slips in a gap

"Is she breathing?" asks Gary

"I wouldn't worry about that" Midnight said, she found herself face to face with an evolved Ann, her face bangs formed like Absol's and two black slash marks on each of her cheeks, two black rings around her wrists and below her knees, a tail just like Mightyena's, and her hair several shades darker gold.

Blaze and his men removed the boulder and saw Ann's evolved form.

"O Kami…is that?" starts Blaze

Midnight nods and a few women help her carry Ann back to camp.

"She evolved…" whispers Yoru

"She doesn't even look the same, she looks more" starts Dawn

"More Pokemon." Finished Ash

"Let's go," Gary said, following the women to the tents

9095909

"She's been asleep for four days…she used up all of her energy."

"Is there any signs of why she evolved?" asks Blaze

"It could just be that it was time brother…she was beyond time to evolve, that's why her body's in this much shock." Mikomi said then she warms her hands by the fire

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" asks Gary

"When her body's healed…I'd say another day or two." Maya replied then she saw worry in Gary's eyes

"You can go and see her Gary, she responds to some sounds and scents." Midnight starts then Gary stood up and walked to one of the tents

1

When Gary entered the tent, a fowl scent of blood seemed to hit him in the face; once he tuned out the scent he saw Ann on a cot.

"Annie" Gary whispers, kneeling down by her side

Gary saw many things about the new Ann that he didn't see before: Her hair was long enough to touch the ground, and she has pointed human ears.

"Ya changed a bit during the battle Annie…it looks nice." Gary said then saw that her dress was still in one piece; it never was cut

"Zannen desu ne" [That's too bad

"So, you're up…" Gary said then Ann reaches up to hold his hand

"Do shimashita ka" [What's the matter? Ann asks then she opens her eyes, showing Gary that the silver blue was a few shades darker, almost a royal blue

"It's nothing Ann…" Gary said, stroking Ann's hand

"If you're worried about it I don't think that's nothing." Ann said, trying to sit up

"Careful, you don't want to open those wounds." Gary starts then saw Ann's shoulder, no bandages, and no scar

"What wounds? The wounds I had healed when I was sleeping," Ann replied, slowly lying back down after she felt a stabbing pain in her head

"I guess this new power helps you heal faster." Gary said then Ann looks up at him

"Nani" starts Ann

"You evolved Ann," Gary said then Ann shot up, not caring about her head ache, and reached for her backpack

Ann pulled out a mirror and she saw her own face, she looked more like Absol with her bangs.

"Please tell me this is a joke." Ann mutters, feeling her new ears, tail, and seeing the length of her hair

"No joke Annie, it's real." Gary said then Ann walks out of the tent, he followed

1

2

1

"It looks really nice Ann." Dawn said as Ann braids her hair back

"At least I still look a bit like I was." Ann said then ties the end of the really long braid with a strip of cloth

"And now you're able to open the void, not just fire balls." Yoru adds, watching Ann's black strips on her wrists as she moves

"And y'all are happy about that" starts Ann

"It means that we have a chance of beating Tama." Blaze said then Umbreon and Absol looks their trainer over

"There will be small side effects, like blacking out for a few days, sudden pain for a few days, and sometimes even forgetting the battle." Yoru said then he picks up on Ann growling

"And that's a good thing?" Ann growls, sitting down and glaring at her brother and cousin

"It's not always a good thing…some attacks have led to the death of some of my pack members. If I were you I'd bee careful about opening the void, if you use too much power your body may fail and you yourself might be sucked into the void." Blaze said, Yoru sadly nods

"That's why I didn't want you to learn how to open the void Ane…It could lead to your death." Yoru said then Ann nods in understanding

"That's why opening the void of Hell's Fire is a last resort…I'll only use it if everything else fails." Ann replied, seeing and feeling relief from both Yoru and Blaze

"Ann-sama!"

Ann turns, only to find Thor leaping into her arms for a hug.

"Thor?" starts Dawn

"I was so worried, I felt danger and I thought you were in trouble…so…I came running." Thor said then Ann set him down

"That's a change." Yoru mutters then Ann lightly hit him on the back with her tail

"Thor, I told you not to follow us" starts Ann

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to see the battle." Thor said then he looks up at Ann

"Alright…but stay out of trouble." Ann said then she hears a twig snap, causing her to look in the direction that it came in, the field

Yoru saw Ann's attention turn toward the sound; he too, searched the field with his eyes to see if he could see the source of the sound.

"Something wrong?" asks Blaze

"Hear that?" Ann asks, before turning to face the dark field

"I don't hear anything." Starts Ash

"It's too quiet" Yoru said then he looks at Ann

"This doesn't feel right…" Ann said, slowly walking toward a bush

"Should we check it out?" asks Midnight

"I'm sure it's not that important." Ann starts, turning her back to the darkness

At that moment, a Meowth jumped out; claws ready to attack Ann: but Ann turned to face the Pokemon, firing her gun; hitting the Meowth in the shoulder.

"Is it one of them?" Ann asks, seeing a scroll around the Meowth's neck

"A Demon Meowth…" Midnight starts and Blaze slashes a vane in Demon Meowth's neck, killing it

"This scroll…" starts Yoru

Yoru picked up the scroll and unrolled it; but then dropped it once he saw what was on there.

"What is it?" Dawn asks, standing up as Ann picked the scroll up

There, on the scroll, written in Sky's blood; was Tama's deal: surrender Ann and all of the Human Pokemon will go free.

"Curse him." Ann growls, dropping the scroll and heading back to her tent

"…Ane…what…" Yoru tires to ask but the scent of his cousin's blood made him stop

Ann walks out, Pokebelt in hand and in the other hand she held her gun.

"Giovanni and Tama are going to pay for this." Ann growls, holstering her gun and clipping her Pokebelt on

"You can't go out there now Ann, they'll kill you." Starts Ash

"Tama's given us six hours to reply, after that they're going to kill the hostages…I'm not going to let that happen." Ann said as she tied back her hair

"We can't be too hasty Ann…we can't rush in there now." Brock said then Gary places a hand on Ann's shoulder

"Brock's right, you can't go in there alone in this state of mind." Gary said, Ann removed his hand and looks him in the eye

"I'm sorry…but I have to, I don't have a choice…I'm…I'm not going to let Giovanni kill another person just because they knew me." Ann said then she slowly walks toward the field

"Ann!" Gary calls, but Ann's response was to break out in a run

Gary stands there, watching as his wife/mate runs toward a battle that she may never come out of.

To be continued…

**Countdown till final chapter:****Three**

**Yes, sad to say; but all good things must come to an end 'sniff'…but at least I'll put enough action in the last three chapters.**


	20. The final attack

Dreams

Chapter twenty

The attack

"Alright, here we are, and here's the castle; our only element of surprise is if we go west toward the woods and appear five miles away from the castle here." Blaze said, pointing to a few places on the map

"In English?" asks Kaz

"Blaze is trying to say that our only hope of catching them off guard is if we attack them at night." Midnight said then Gary growls

"We don't have twelve hours to wait…Ann went in there alone, we don't have time." Starts Gary

"And we don't have the men to lose." Blaze added, looking the map over

"What if we didn't send everyone in?" asks Dawn

"Uh"

"What if a few of us went in and everyone else stayed? Would that work?" asks Dawn

"It'd be risky…there's hundreds of Demon Pokemon inside the castle…but it just might work." Starts Blaze

"You can stay behind and we'll go help Ann…When the hostages come here attack." Yoru said then Blaze nods

"Be careful" Blaze said then watches as the group heads out

12121

"Ok, we're heading out into a battle and we don't know what the heck we're doing…great, why don't we just put a big bulls-eye on our" Kaz starts then Ash kicks his brother in the butt

"Will a shoe print work?" Ash growls, sick of his brother's endless cursing

"Stop fighting…we have to make it to the castle unseen." Yoru snaps, they were really close to the gates

"What's the plan again?" asks Gary

"Ash, Kaz, will try to find Giovanni and Tama; while we go release the prisoners." Brock said then the group finds themselves at the stone wall around the castle

"Ok…now what?" asks Kaz

"We could climb it" starts Dawn

"The stones are too smooth." Yoru said, feeling the stones

Suddenly, a rope dangles down from the landing above them; they look up and see Espeon.

1

Once everyone was across the wall Espeon nuzzles her head in Gary's hand.

"Espeon, where's Ann?" Gary asks, a bit worried

'_She went inside a few hours ago; she said that I was to stay here until you all came.'_

"She's gone after Giovanni…" starts Kaz

"We better hurry." Ash said then Pikachu jumps onto his shoulder

1

1

Ash and Kaz come down a long hallway, Espeon and Pikachu by their side.

A Demon Pokemon comes into view, no places to hide, and both of them didn't want to draw attention by killing the thing.

Ash and Kaz look for a place to hide, when suddenly they felt someone pull them into a trap door; Pikachu and Espeon fell in as well.

"(Yelp)"

Ash felt as someone covered his mouth, silencing him as they heard the Demon Pokemon walk over their heads.

"Pika"

The hand disappeared and Ash checks Kaz, on the way down he hit his head, knocking him out.

"You're really dumb for following me here."

Ash looks up and Ann stands there, holding a torch in her hand; sliding it into a holder on the wall behind her.

"But you knew that we'd come…you left Espeon." Starts Ash

"I left Espeon incase the army came…but they didn't come with you, did they?" Ann said, sitting on a rock nearby

Ash was silent; he never heard Ann talk that way to anyone, she sounded cold, almost black hearted.

"I thought so" Ann replied, knowing that by the silence Ash gave her meant that he and Kaz might have come alone

Ann's eyes slowly broke away from Ash's and looks down a dark passageway.

"Who else…is there anyone else that came here?" Ann asks, slowly standing up

"Yeah…Gary, Brock, Yoru, Dawn, Kaz, and I… we all came." Ash replied, watching as Ann leaned on the wall and closed her eyes

"Why? You all knew what I was going to do." Ann starts, something stopped her from speaking, a voice: telling her to listen

"That just it…you were angry, you weren't thinking straight…that's why" starts Ash

"I maybe insane Ash Ketchum…but I'm not stupid." Ann replied coldly, the tone in her voice sent shivers up Ash's spine

"I wasn't calling you insane…you ran into battle raged, we couldn't let you do this alone." Ash said, he felt Pikachu suddenly become fearful of Ann

"(Sigh)…you still don't get it Ash…none of you do…" Ann whispers, unknowingly brushing her hand over her bangs

"Get what? What are you hiding from us Ann?" asks Ash

"……I'm not me…I'm changed to the point where, I myself no longer know who or what I am." Ann said, coldly yet sadly, holding up her clawed hand to look at it; her eyes had no life in them

"How could something like that happen?" asks Ash

"I'm a reincarnation…I'm able to see things that she saw…memories, visions; call them what ever you want…but I'm no longer who I was……(Sigh)…Find the others and get everyone out of here while you still can." Ann said, picking up the torch

"What about" starts Ash

"I'll deal with Giovanni…but I can't finish him off if I know that my friends could be killed along with Giovanni." Ann replied, slowly walking toward the passageway

"You can't face them alone…You'll die!" Ash calls, Ann pauses

"…That's a risk I'm willing to take." Ann said then she continues to walk

"Wait!" Ash calls, standing up and running after Ann; Kaz slowly waking up

Kaz lifts his head and sees Ash and Ann walking away, he gets up and follows.

2

"Stop!" Ash calls, grabbing Ann's arm to stop her

"Let go" Ann said, her voice filled with venom

"Why are you doing this? You can't die; what about Gary, Silvana, Kanaye?" asks Ash

"I'm doing this for them." Ann said, pulling her arm free and Kaz caught up with them

"You are not going out there alone." Ash said, Pikachu looked at the two trainers; both of them looked threatening if you touched them

"Yes I am…no one can stop me at this point Ash…not even myself." Ann said, staying calm

Ash and Kaz were shocked by her own words…she couldn't stop herself if she wanted to? That didn't sound right.

"What do you mean? You're not making" starts Kaz

"I don't understand myself…All I know is that someone is guiding me, and if I back out now something bad will happen." Ann said, she heard the call for her to follow

"I understand that…ok, we're going with you." Kaz said then Ash nods

"Just make sure you don't get in the way." Ann said, continuing to walk down the passageway

11

11

"There's so many." Dawn starts, seeing all of the prisoners in ceils

"We have to hurry, Giovanni or Tama might have already figured out our plan." Yoru said as he picks at the locks, letting free some weakened allies

"We got to get these people out of here…we'll meet up with Ash and Kaz outside." Brock said as he helps some Human Pokemon up the stairs

11

22

11

"(Echoing footsteps)"

Ann looks at the end of the passageway, light pouring from around the cracks.

"Ann, where are we?" asks Kaz

"We're near the courtyard…" Ann replied then she opened the door

"Sky's blood" Ash starts, seeing drops of blood on the stone floor

"She left us a trail… c'mon, let's go." Ann said then she puts out the torch and follows the trail of blood

To be continued…


	21. Facing evil

Dream

Chapter twenty-one

Facing evil

"(Echoing footsteps)"

"Umbreon, Absol, Espeon, stay on guard…There's a strong aura ahead." Ann said then Ash spots a Demon Pokemon

"Ann" starts Kaz

"I know…but it's not attacking; I think it's here to guide us to its masters." Ann said as she watches the Demon Pokemon

"It could be a trap." Starts Ash

"We're going to have to make that risk…we don't have that much time left." Ann said then she carefully follows the beast, Espeon creating a barrier just incase

13131

"What's taking them?"

Gary paces back and forth, Ash, and Kaz are more then five minutes late.

"They might have gotten attacked." Starts Dawn

"We're going to have to go on and find Giovanni…I'm sure they found the trail and will catch up." Tracy said then the three of them walk inside the castle, following the trail of blood that Sky left

11

"(Yelp)"

"Where are they?!" Tama growls, grabbing Sky's hair and pulling her to her feet

"I… (pant) I don't know." Sky pants, choking on the blood in her mouth

"Wench!" Tama shouts, throwing Sky into the wall: breaking her shoulder

"(Cry of pain)"

1

"Sky" Ann whispers, rage filling as she watches her cousin being beaten by Tama and mocked by Giovanni

"We can't wait any longer…we have to attack them." Kaz said then Ann nods, pulling the dagger out of her boot, transforming it into Kurayami

"Ready when you are." Ann said, Umbreon and Absol ready to attack

1

"(Pants)…Ann's going to kill you Tama" Sky pants, holding her shoulder in pain

"I don't think you're in the position to make threats right now." Tama said, unsheathing his sword

"HYPER BEAM!"

Umbreon breaks the door down and Ann leaps at Tama with her sword, both of them clashing.

"She's not but I am" Ann growls, pushing Tama back and cutting his armor in half

"Ah, finally decided to join us Carvanha." Giovanni said, Ann glares at him and the TRs around him

"I'll deal with you later." Ann growled, turning her eyes to Tama

"So you're the keeper of the flame." Tama said, catching sight of the black-ice blue jade stone around Ann's neck

"And you're the one who possessed Houndoom…funny, I thought I'd be faced with someone stronger then a full breed, quite the let down; to be faced with an opponent that's no stronger then a mortal." Ann said, giving Ash and Kaz enough time to get Sky out

"You haven't seen my power yet girl…you'll be begging for death once you see the power I hold." Tama brags, holding his sword high

"Unless you have a death wish, I suggest that you step out of my way…If you don't, you'll have the same fate as Giovanni." Ann said, The Kurayami swirling with red mist and the stench of brimstone and death

"Arise my warriors!" Tama calls, striking the ground and the floor opens: Spirits of evil and Demons of death poured out, and behind them was Houndoom, his eyes lifeless and black; showing that he's possessed

"Why won't anything stay dead around here?!" Kaz curses, he and Ash were blocked at the door with the spirits of the Demon Pokemon they killed outside

"Ash!" Ann calls, Ash turned to see Ann and nods; both Ash and Kaz carried Sky to Espeon, and then Espeon made a barrier

"No barrier can keep out my minions." Tama said, several Demon Pokemon started to attack the barrier

"FOOL! HELL'S FIRE!" Ann shouts, releasing the attack; the force slammed her back into the wall behind her

"Ann!" calls Kaz

Ann slowly gets up, when she looked up she saw that she sent all of the spirits and demons back to the underworld, all that stood was the possessed Houndoom: towering four feet over her.

(A.N. Ann's about 5 ft 8, so that would make Houndoom at 8-9 ft tall.)

"(Grr)"

"Houndoom…I know you don't want to do this…You don't desire my blood, but theirs." Ann whispered, staring right into Houndoom's eyes

Ann slowly touched the flame of Darkness, pulling it out from under her armor: allowing Houndoom to see it.

"Ani…Tasukete kudasai" [Brother…I need your help Ann whispered, slowly standing

"Enough! Houndoom, finish her!" Tama shouts, Houndoom sent into howls of pain as Tama gripped a stone in his hand, a jewel on Houndoom's head glows

"You're killing him!" Sky shouts, feeling the pain that Houndoom feels

"Who cares? As long as I get my prize." Tama said, clenching the stone in his hand

"You animal!" Kaz growls, firing an arrow at Tama, hitting his hand, the stone fell and shattered on the floor

"Houndoom!" Ann calls, jumping up and knocking the jewel off of him before he fell

Ann watches in fear as she saw Houndoom, unmoving in a small pool of blood, as soon as she heard an evil chuckle she turned to Tama.

"It seems the great, mighty, gatekeeper of hell as fallen…leaving me with the two things I need to rule the world, The flame, and the blood of the wielder of the Fang of Darkness." Tama snickers evilly

"I'll drop dead before I let that happen." Ann said then she felt the stone glow

'_**Annalisa, the fire…use it.'**_

Ann recognized the voice, Anna lee; the last wielder of the Kurayami and one of her accentors.

'Ok…how do I do that?'

'_**You have to use the fire to break Tama's barrier, to unleash it you have to see the flames.'**_

'The flames…ok…'

Ann looks around the room, and then she saw Tama's sword, through a normal person's eyes it looked normal, but through Ann's, you saw a large black flame.

"Besides…even if you got the flame; you wouldn't know how to use it." Ann said, raising her sword and aiming, releasing a 'small' Hell's fire

Tama uses his sword to deflect the attack, leading to a small crack in the blade.

'Crud…it didn't work'

'_**Keep trying…Tama's weak point is his heart.'**_

'His heart?'

'_**The only way to kill a dark sage is to stab his heart or remove it.'**_

Ann once again released her attack; Tama once again uses his sword as a shield.

"Fool…where are you aiming?" Tama mocks, running at Ann

Ann moves out of the way and slashes Tama's back as she leaped back.

"You're clever…I'll give you that much; but you aren't able to kill me with that puny sword." Mocks Tama

"I just did." Ann said, Tama's sword kept cracking until it broke

"Wench" growls Tama

"Who's the puny one now?" Ann growls, leaping at Tama; trying to stab his heart

1

"Ann!" Gary calls; he and the others found the room and saw the battle

"She broke the copy" starts Yoru

"Guys" Ash said then Sky ran to Brock

"I was so scared" she cries in Brock's shirt, Brock gently pulled her in his arms and stroked her hair

"It's ok…it's going to be alright." Brock whispers as he strokes Sky's hair

"What's going on?" Yoru asks, seeing the Great Houndoom injured

"Tama possessed him" Kaz replied then he saw Tama leaping at Ann, breaking the armor piece on her left shoulder

"This is not good" Yoru muttered as he watched Ann kick Tama out a glass window, taking the fight outside in the courtyard

1

Tama slowly stands up, snickering.

"For being the reincarnation of her…I thought that you'd be smarter then this." Tama snickered, cracking his knuckles

"Who cares!? I'm a lot stronger." Ann growls, holding her hand out and releasing an Ice Beam

'_**Be careful…Tama's over ten thousand years old; he knows the castle grounds better then you.'**_

'I know…but I have your memories; that makes this fight more then even.'

Ann watches as Tama dodged the Ice Beam and slashed a deep gash in her shoulder; causing Ann to fall to the ground.

"Pitiful…I would have thought this would be more of a fight." Tama mocks, kicking Ann in the side

"It ain't over yet" Ann growls, pushing herself to her feet; smirking when she heard a low growl behind her

Behind Ann, stood the Great Houndoom; his eyes flared with rage.

"I think it's just getting started." Ann said then Houndoom howls, throwing Ann on his back and running at Tama

'Thank you Houndoom.'

Ann raises her sword and slashes Tama's chest as Houndoom runs by.

"Did it work?" Ann asks, and then she saw Tama holding his disconnected heart in his hand

1

"How? His heart has been removed." Starts Sky

"Tama's lived without his heart…yet he still lives." Whispers Yoru

1

"(Evil snicker)…How naïve…you thought that if you removed my heart I'd die…I didn't live eleven thousand years to be struck down by a kid like you." Tama mocks, Ann growls deeply

"I ain't a kid… (Deeper growl)…HELL'S FIRE!" Ann shouts, releasing a large flame

As the large flame shot out of the Kurayami Ann was thrown off of Houndoom and across the field, landing in the shattered glass of the castle window.

To be continued…

**Next chapter's the last...woe is me, I've written three endings and I have to choose one.**

**Please review**


	22. Fight for life, Fight for freedom

Dreams

Chapter twenty-two

Fight for life, Fight for freedom

1

The dust settles down, showing Tama's dead body and Ann on the other side of the field; her shoulder bleeding.

"Ann, are you alright?" Gary asks then Ann stands up

"Where's Giovanni?" Ann asks then she saw Giovanni at Tama's body

"What is he doing?" Ash asks then Ann, as well as Sky growl

"He's removing Tama's heart…he's going to drink Tama's blood and become a half." Sky growls then Ann pulls out Espeon's Pokeball

"Over my dead body…" Ann growls then she runs toward Giovanni, releasing Espeon, and Espeon runs along side with her trainer

"ANN!"

1

"(Snicker)…Shadow Ball." Giovanni snickers then Meowth releases the black ball at Ann

As the ball gets closer and closer Ann's hands glow.

"REFLECT!" Ann calls, sending the attack back at Meowth, fainting the Pokemon

1

Giovanni reaches in Tama's hand and removes the heart, placing it in a glass.

"I should thank you for giving me my prize Carvanha…you did kill Tama, and now I have his heart." Giovanni mocks, Ann stopping ten feet from him

"Don't think I'm giving up that easy Giovanni…I'm still alive, and that means that I can kill you here and now!" Ann shouts then leaps at Giovanni with the untransformed dagger in her hand

"Shadow Ball!" Giovanni calls, another Meowth releasing the Shadow Ball; this time Ann couldn't get out of the way and was hit head on

"(Thud)"

"Curse you" Ann growls, holding her chest in pain

"I shall take my prize and rule the world…See you in Hell Carvanha." Giovanni said, his gun aimed at Ann's head

"I might have been careless…but you'll never have what it takes to kill me Giovanni, You can't kill a Carvanha…You can break all the bones in their body and we'll still come at you." Ann said, spit out blood as she speaks

"You're words don't scare me Carvanha." Giovanni mocks, then Absol growls

"They weren't made to scare you…they were made to kill you." Ann said, quickly grabbing her gun and shooting Giovanni's gun out of his hand

"SOL!"

Absol bites into Giovanni's leg, keeping a firm grip.

Giovanni shakes Absol off and takes off running with the glass in his hand, Absol and Umbreon running after him.

1

"Ann!"

Gary runs to Ann's side, her gun in her bloody hand and her other hand gripping her chest wound.

"I'm fine…just go after Giovanni…get him before he drinks the blood." Ann said as the Great Houndoom made his way closer

'_Annalisa, I shall help you in battle.'_

Ann nods and then climbs on Houndoom's back, and he races off toward Giovanni's scent, everyone following.

434

"BREON!"

Umbreon aimed a Shadow Ball at Giovanni but missed, all the attack did was block Giovanni's path to the chopper.

'_Let me try'_

"SOL!"

Absol used Ice Beam and froze Giovanni's feet to the ground.

Giovanni smirks at the two Pokemon, and then picks up the heart; squeezing the blood out of it into the glass.

'_NO!'_

'_We have to stop him Absol…We have to.'_

"(Running footsteps)"

Houndoom and Ann land on the ground, Ann growls when she saw the glass.

'I don't have much time left…I have to finish this now.'

Ann watches as Team Rocket troops create a three line wall in between her and Giovanni, guns loaded and aimed.

'_Have a plan?'_

"Houndoom, there's only one thing I can do…I have to open the void." Ann said then she heard her friends walk up behind her

"Let's get 'em Blastoise." Gary said, both he and Blastoise getting ready to attack

"(Gun shots)"

Absol and Umbreon try their best to stop the bullets from hitting anyone, but one stray bullet hit Gary in the side.

"GARY!" Ann calls then she jumps off of Houndoom, and knelt down by Gary's side

"Ann (gasp) ie…" starts Gary

"Shh…don't talk." Ann whispered, holding onto Gary's hand as she rests his head on her bundled up jacket

Slowly Gary blacked out; Ann softly kissed his cheek and stood up; using her power to put up a barrier.

'Time to finish this for good.'

Ann pulls out the dagger and it transforms into a sword with a black blade, Yoru instantly turned to his sister.

"You can't open the void Ann…It's too dangerous." Starts Yoru

"I have to stop Giovanni before he drinks the blood…This is the only way to kill him." Ann said, climbing back on Houndoom's back

"But you'll" starts Dawn

"I know…Make sure that, when Gary wakes up…to tell him I love him." Ann said, Ash nods knowingly

Houndoom runs at the TRs, and Giovanni,

The sword's blade dripping with black blood, and a red mist pouring out.

Giovanni looks up and smirks at the sight; ignoring the threat, places the glass to his lips.

"HELL'S FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Just as the blood from the glass entered Giovanni's mouth Ann's attack opens the gates of Hell, Houndoom, brought out the 'real' Demon Pokemon to kill the TR troops and Giovanni.

The attack from Ann's blade bounces off a barrier, thus, she caught a glance of his new transformed self; burning with rage she combines all of the rage with Hell's Fire and Heaven's light. Her sword glowing brightly blackish red.

"…HELL'S FIRE!"

"(Roar!)"

A huge hole opens in the earth, fire flaming up at Giovanni.

"(Boom!)"

"…"

"ANN!" calls Yoru

To be continued…

_**Fin**_

**On the edge of your seat yet?  
**

**I hope so…Don't worry, the sequel should be up in a few weeks or a month.  
Sneek peek: of "Cry of the heart"  
**

**Twelve years have passed and the gang has been split up due to the battle with Tama;**

**Silvana walks around the woods and finds a Rocket beating up a boy her age; who is he?**

**And what became of Gary, Ash, and Kaz?**

**Did Kaz ever find his son? **

**Well, stay tuned and find out **

_**Annalisa**_

_**Singing's my passion,**_

_**Writing's my confort**_


End file.
